Dino Thunder: Return of a Villain
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Havoc is back and it's up to Justin and DragonX to stop them. Set in PRDT. Tommy/Kim, Andros/Ashley and Justin/Kira.
1. Trip to Command Center, Then Reefside

Sup guys, Here's my repost in story format. I shall be replacing the chapters instead of taking them off and reposting that way, so I'll be replacing as I go along.

It's Power Rangers, and even though I said in my profile I wouldn't put pairings down; this one IS a must in this fic, also a small mentioning of another, but only as a reason for Tommy's short hair. It's – drum role – Tommy/Kim folks, (Sarcastically) like you didn't see that one coming. This is also a fic featuring Justin Stewart, the one and only Blue Turbo Ranger, also the world's youngest ranger to date – I know Mack Hartford, the Red Operation Overdrive is/was a 2-2½ year old android, but he was created to be older than Justin when he was chosen to get the powers and that's why I still believe that Justin is the Youngest Ranger Alive/Ever. (And a lot of rangers have been recruited, there are like, what, 18 seasons going on now?) This IS a crossover with Dino Thunder – I know this has been used before, but originally I wanted to set an SPD post-season fic, but I'm not able to do much with it, BUT I do have Justin to work with, because he is still a teenager during Dino Thunder and he's also one of my favorite rangers. Tommy being my first; followed by Shane (Battlyzer); Cole – knows how to talk with animals and can befriend them; and Connor (Also Battlyzer). Justin WILL have control over all Turbo Season Zords, only because of a special event in the first chapter (Which is this one) that happens with my once again common character to all fics – DragonX.

Also, if any Admin are reading this, then: I'm not the only one who has an OC personally reflected on the Author, so if that's a reason to take stories of, then you'll have a lot of Authors that are missing stories. Also, warning that morphing sequences are STILL in scripted format, this is to mark them as different from the normal speech.

Speech List:

Normal – Speaking

Communicator – (Speaking)

Thoughts – _Thinking_

Saba/Brachio/Drago – **speaking**

DragonX Rangered (White Tiger Ranger) – Speaking

Phone – **speaking**

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

(Story Begin)

They had traveled a long way, one guiding the other to their destination. Their wasn't too much difficult, only the terrain to cross. No monsters or footsoldiers yet, but that doesn't mean their wouldn't be. This was why the first aforementioned person was there, for he was the only one able to morph, right now. This man was Justin Stewart, a legend in the Power Rangers Legacy, not the biggest, but still a highly regarded legend. How many people can say they became Power Rangers at age 12? Justin is now 19 and he has built a 6-pack over the years, but he hides it to keep fangirls off of him. The other person also had a morpher, but it was only half of one – seeing as it's a Zeo Morpher. He had the right half's morpher with a Zeo Crystal in its proper place. This Zeo Crystal was special, because Zordon had contacted him directly from the Morphing Grid to give it to him. This crystal's function will be used when they reached their destination – the Power Chamber Ruins. The person who had the crystal, and was guarding it was none other than DragonX.

Justin turned to DragonX, "Are you sure you want to do this? Because I know Tommy and he and the other Dino Rangers can handle themselves."

DragonX responded, "I know that, but an old evil is resurfacing and if it alliances with Mesogog, then even the great Tommy Oliver will need help."

"Okay, Okay! I just hope you know what you're doing; that is a lot of power you will receive, and will be difficult to control," Justin countered.

"Zordon contacted me. I chose to accept this responsibility, just like you did 7 years ago. Your motto "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger" (Don't own) is a fact of life, and you can't run away from it."

"I know, but I've been living on my own ever since the countdown, when my father died."

(AN: This might have been done before, and I know some people don't like killing off family if they can help it. I don't really know what to do with him, except tell you Justin revealed his secret to him to protect him from Pirahnatrons and Quantrons before he died helping his son out.)

"You've been able to escape Ranger life even with your morpher, but it and you are needed again. Are you REALLY gonna disappoint Zordon, by choosing to not protect the earth?"

"You're right and all, but I was a kid when I morphed last, how am I going to be able to help with one or two Zords that can't combine by themselves."

"That will be taken care of, come on we're almost there only a few football fields to go."

"Easy for you to say, I've never had to take the long path if I could help it. I've always been teleported in and out, except after Divatox destroyed it. The only reason I know this way is because Tommy told me about it before he went off to college to get his Paleontology Doctorate and I had to take it to get my former teammates to NASADA to get to the shuttle and go on to become the Space Rangers. I never thought I would use it again though."

"Well you are, and you've had experience in the martial arts more than I have. You shouldn't be tired."

"Tell that to my aching muscles," said Justin as he popped some of his muscles to get the pain to go away. The rest of the journey was in silence. They made it the rest of the way in about an hour.

"So, where's the entrance?" asked DragonX.

"Over here," said Justin. He led him to the torn down entrance made by the Pirahnatrons years ago.

* * *

Mesogog looked at his new potential ally. He had been resurrected from Zordon's wave a few weeks ago (Reasons not given/known). He quickly tried to find the Big Bad Villain of the Rangers current Team. This led him to Mesogog. He asked, "What makes you think you can join my evil organization (for lack of a more accurate word) so easily? What do you have that is worth aligning with, General Havoc?"

Havoc answered, "I have had experience with Rangers before, if you are correct in telling me that the great Tommy Oliver is the Black Ranger in this new team, then I faced his team's successors and former teammate in battle, one Justin Stewart and the younger generation of Turbo Rangers. I defeated them in our earlier encounters, but as they _are_ the Power Rangers, they eventually found a way to defeat me. I have the upper hand again, as they don't know I'm back from the dead, yet. I have done research on Justin Stewart, and he his currently on his way to the Power Chamber Ruins my sister had the pleasure of redecorating it to the way it is now. But he is not alone; this person he is with could ruin everything if he somehow receives the power Zordon gave him."

Mesogog turned to Zeltrax, "Take a squad of Tyrannodrones and stop them before they reach that Chamber."

Zeltrax answer obediently, "Yes, my lord."

(I will get to the other rangers soon enough, and this will take place around - oh say, White Thunder, that sounds like a good place to start.)

Mesogog then turned to Elsa, "It's time to retrieve our artifact that we had hidden so long ago."

"Yes, my lord," said Elsa as she leaves to get the White Dino Gem.

* * *

Justin and DragonX made it to the main control room; the Rangers had retrieved their old costumes long ago, so the Chamber was empty of the Ranger uniforms. (Meaning the Ranger who wore the uniform pick up his/hers after the Turbo Rangers went into Space. Saba was left behind on Zordon's command to Tommy.)

Justin asked, "Well this is it. You think you can find him?"

"A talking Tiger Sword shouldn't be too hard to miss. The thing that bugs me the most will be working with a partner," answered DragonX.

Justin chuckled, "Tommy said that too in the beginning, but in time Tommy and Saba became friends." Just then they heard the sound of an invisiportal opening up behind them. They got into battle stances.

Zeltrax shouted, "That's as far as you go, Blue Turbo Ranger."

"How do you know me?" questioned Justin.

Zeltrax countered, "My Master, Mesogog, has just recently allianced himself with an old acquaintance of yours, one 'General Havoc' I presume?"

DragonX interrupted, "I won't say it, man, because I hate being right about these things."

"I'll hold these guys off, you find Saba, and hurry," said Justin as he got into a battle stance.

DragonX quickly ran to find where Saba was kept, down a level to protect him from being taken by villains. Zeltrax commanded, "After him!"

Justin let the Tyrannodrones go, knowing DragonX could handle them; he quickly brought his morpher out of its dimensional pocket, and his key from his pocket.

Justin: SHIFT INTO TURBO! MOUNTAIN BLASTER – TURBO POWER!

He morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger for the first time since the countdown. Over the 7 years, he's grown to about as tall as Tommy was when he was in High School, so he no longer required growing into the Adult Ranger Costume Size. He quickly brought out his sword and clashed against Zeltrax's sword.

* * *

Tommy Oliver was doing some research on a fossil when two alarms went off. He knew about the first one and was not surprised; he even expected it. The second alarm was one he never expected to go off again. This second alarm was a morphing signal for all Pre-Space Rangers, meaning that any use of Turbo, Zeo, or earlier Ranger Powers on Earth would immediately alert him and he would check out why. He moved to the monitor system. He saw the place where Elsa picked up the White Dino Gem. He looked over on the only other activated screen. It flashed '**Turbo – Blue.**' This surprised him even more.

"What's Justin doing that he has to morph again after the countdown?" wondered Tommy. This question was answered by another screen that activated. This screen showed the coordinates for the Power Chamber Ruins.

"What would Justin want there?" asked Tommy. He quickly contacted Andros, whom he hasn't talked to since the Forever Red Battle (AN: Awesome one too). Andros and Ashley appeared on the screen (Andros and Ashley are married at this time).

Andros spoke first, (Tommy? It's good to see you, my friend.)

Ashley followed up, (What are you doing contacting us, I thought your new team is handling Mesogog alright? You actually need help?)

"As good as it is to see you guys again; I'm actually calling about Justin," said Tommy.

(I figured that, he's at the old ruins.) said Andros as he shifted his attention to his other screen, which showed the same screen as Tommy has.

(And according to our scanners he's not alone; Zeltrax's there.) continued Ashley.

"That's not what I'm worried about," said Tommy, "Okay Zeltrax does, but I know Justin can handle it. The thing I'm worried about is Justin's companion. I know for a fact Justin would never go to the Ruins alone."

(We'll check it out, and report back to you.) responded Andros before he deactivated the screen. (Space Rangers will only have one small battle) Tommy quickly went to the now former sight of the White Dino Gem.

* * *

Andros and Ashley landed outside the Ruins. They quickly ran inside. There they saw Zeltrax and Justin, morphed, exchange sword strikes, only a few actually connecting. They quickly morphed.

Andros/Ashley: LET'S ROCKET!

They morphed and Andros summoned his Spiral Saber and joined the battle.

"Ashley, my friend's downstairs, with Tyrannodrones on his tail, see if you can't help him out!" shouted Justin while he blocked another strike by Zeltrax.

Ashley quickly followed the path that DragonX and the Tyrannodrones took. Justin and Andros teamed up and after a few minutes Zeltrax retreated from the losing battle. They de-morphed.

"So, what are you doing here, Andros?" asked Justin as if they didn't battle just moments ago.

"Tommy contacted us and said that you morphed, which hadn't happened in years. What are _you_ doing here? I thought you wouldn't come back to these ruins unless the Power was restored and the Chamber fixed," responded Andros the same way.

"My 'associate' convinced me to come here after he received something from Zordon. He lives in the Morphing Grid now. Who knew?" said Justin as he stretched his muscles.

"Not me. Wow. Who's your 'associate'?" said Andros. He was relieved that Zordon was still alive, somewhat.

"Someone I met a few years ago. He insisted on me accompanying him for this mission he received from Zordon."

They a few minutes before DragonX and Ashley returned. DragonX had Saba in his hand.

* * *

DragonX led the Tyrannodrones down the corridor. He stopped before a closed door and turned around in a defensive position.

"Yo, T-drones, you ever been whooped by a non-Ranger!" shouted DragonX.

The Tyrannodrones stopped, seeing as they had cornered their prey, or so they thought. They looked at each other confused at his question.

"Well, if you haven't, then you're about to be," said DragonX. He charged; the Tyrannodrones quickly tried to strike him down. DragonX dodged their strikes and used his martial arts moves to take a few of them down. The other Tyrannodrones stuck again. DragonX dodged again and took out a few more. This cycle repeated a few more times before on T-drone got lucky and landed a hit on him. DragonX fell down injured because he was still a civilian at that point and had no protection as the Rangers did even when not morphed. He raised his arms to defend the next blows until-

"Star-Slinger!" shouted Ashley. She intervened in the nick of time. She destroyed the nearest T-drones and DragonX knocked back the others. DragonX quickly opened the door and ran through the doorway. He quickly searched for Saba. He found him in a case next to a console. He typed in the code given to him by Zordon. The case opened and he grabbed Saba. He opened the Tiger symbol on the side, inserted his Zeo Crystal into the proper slot, and closed the Tiger Symbol. Saba woke up.

"**I say who are you? And where is Tommy?**" asked Saba.

"My name is DragonX and Tommy is in Reefside. Zordon sent me to reactivate you with a Zeo Crystal he gave me," answered DragonX.

"**Zordon! Say no more. To morph all you have to say is "White Ranger Power" and hold your morpher to the sky.**"

"Good News and Bad News my friend. Good News: I can use that activation code. Bad News: YOUR going to have to be my morpher."

"**I say – that IS bad news, well beggars can't be choosers I guess. So let's get started.**

Dx: White Ranger – POWER

Now let me explain Dragon's morphing sequence:

When he says "White Ranger" he holds up Saba with the Tiger Symbol (Full not lined through as with the toy recreation – only own one _**copy**_, so Bandai can't sue me either) in front. When he says "Power" he quickly turns Saba with his face forward. After that the morphing begins. The Full Tiger Symbol and Saba's head are left in view over a solid color background. DragonX appeared in the background, his position was the same as the Turbo Rangers are – hands at the side – and the Tiger Symbol went to his chest, forming out the armor for the White Tiger Ranger. Saba's head went to DragonX's head forming the helmet.

DragonX looked over his new Ranger form. It was exactly like Tommy's when he was the White Tiger Ranger, but he felt a lot more powerful. He knew it was from Zordon giving him control over all pre-Zeo Zords and weapons.

"Nice, I can work with this."

"**Good, because you can't really change it. Now let's help out our friends.**"

"This is gonna be fun!"

(Anko in Naruto uses this; I'm using it similarly for this situation only!)

DragonX went back through the door to see more T-drones appear through an invisiportal. Ashley was able to handle the ones earlier, but this was a new set, and she was tired after fighting the first of new footsoldiers.

"Ashley, stay back. Let me take care of these guys," said DragonX. Ashley moved away from the battle to recover her strength.

"T-Drones, prepare to be defeated by New, and Improved, White Tiger Ranger!" shouted DragonX. He took out Saba. He quickly moved through the T-drones slashing about half of them. He quickly turned around to face the rest. "Saba, you ready to try out a new power."

"**New power, you say? Let's give it a try.**"

DragonX pressed the button near the claws on the sword. Saba's blade glowed with White Electricity.

"Saba Lightning Strike!" shouted DragonX as he quickly slashed Saba across the area in front of the T-drones. A blade of White Lightning arched through where the T-drones were standing. They were easily destroyed. "Power Down!"

"Power Down!"

They de-morphed and looked at each other.

"Thanks for the save."

"Right back at you. Now let's get to the others."

They ran along the corridor until they got to the main room to see Justin and Andros talking like old friends, which they were.

"Hey Justin, over here," said DragonX. DragonX and Justin met at a small console. "Place your key in the slot."

And sure enough there was a slot for Justin's key. He placed it in the proper place.

"**I shall take care of the rest, Young Justin.**

"I'm not _that_ young anymore."

"**My apologies, Justin,**" said Saba. He shot white lasers out of his eyes and into Justin's key. The key glowed each of the Turbo Colors before returning to normal.

"That should do it," said DragonX.

"Do what?" asked Justin.

"**Why give you control over all the Turbo Zords you've come in contact with; as you are the only Ranger to keep your powers during the entire time they were active,**" said Saba.

"Now, what was that you were saying about not being able to help out with only **2** Zords that **couldn't** combine?" said DragonX sarcastically.

"My bad," countered Justin.

DragonX looked over at the Space Rangers who were waiting for them. DragonX put Saba in his holster that appeared out of its dimensional pocket for storage. Saba took a nap.

"Do you guys mind dropping us off in Reefside? We need to inform Tommy about our new enemy," asked DragonX.

"What new enemy? I thought it was just Mesogog," said Ashley.

"Apparently, General Havoc is back and has allied himself with Mesogog," said Justin.

"This IS serious. Should we contact our team to help?" asked Andros.

"That won't be necessary, thanks to Zordon. Saba and myself, along with Justin, will be all that is needed for now. We'll call you for backup if need be. So stay on standby to head to Reefside," said DragonX. The four quickly transported to the Astro Megaship mark II.

* * *

The other space rangers and Karone were waiting for the others to get back. After greetings, reunions and introductions went around, Deca spoke to Andros.

"Andros, Tommy is calling from Reefside," announced Deca.

"Put him on screen," said Andros.

The main screen activated and Tommy Oliver, Hayley, and his Dino Team behind him – minus Trent right now. The rangers looked a little bruised and tired.

(Andros, glad to see you answered back quickly. Justin! It's been too long man. We need to catch up sometime.) said Tommy.

"Tommy Oliver, it's an honor and a pleasure to meet the legendary 'Rainbow Ranger' in person. And Justin and I will be joining you guys shortly," said DragonX.

Tommy blushed a bit in anger and embarrassment at his first team's new nickname for him. He quickly recovered. (Who are you and what do you know about the Power Rangers?)

"Nearly everything. I've been following you guys since the beginning, ever since Jason's team received the power. I also know the names of nearly every ranger to date," answered DragonX.

" How do know that!? And you still haven't told me who you are. I know or have been informed of nearly every ranger, and non-ranger, who has been told of at least some of our identities!" exclaimed Tommy.

"My name is DragonX. My existence has been kept secret from even you Tommy because I needed to observe you guys in secret."

This was news to everyone, other than Justin, but only because DragonX told him first.

"Let's worry about this later Tommy; you needed something?" interrupted Andros.

"Yeah, actually it's for Justin since he's there," said Tommy.

"You want to know why I morphed, right?" asked Justin.

"That and why I received a signal from my old White Ranger Power."

"Ask DragonX, he's the one who forced me into this."

"I **never** _forced_ you Justin," said DragonX, feigning hurt at such an accusation.

"Oh yeah, you guilted me into this! I never wanted to return to Rangering, because it always cut into my school time, my social time, and now it will cut into my work time as well," said Justin.

"Well Zordon DID recommend you, seeing as how, next to Tommy, you would be most available for it."

"Argue later, we need to talk NOW!" said Tommy.

"Let me guess, Havoc dropped in," stated DragonX as if he knew exactly what was going on.

(AN: Oh wait, he does)

"Yes, around the same as a White Dino Ranger appeared and kicked our buts."

"DragonX and Justin will be teleported inside your headquarters, alright?" intervened Andros.

"We'll be waiting," said Tommy.

"Deca?"

"Teleporting now," announced Deca.

Justin and DragonX disappeared in a Blue and White shower of sparks, respectively. The communication screen deactivated. Andros and Ashley turned to tell the other Space Rangers what happened at the Ruins.

* * *

A shower of Blue and White sparks appeared and disappeared revealing Justin and DragonX.

"Justin, why didn't you tell me about him?" asked Tommy right off the bat.

"Look, I wanted to, but he asked me not to. He helped me out a few years back, and this was the only way I could think of to repay him," replied Justin.

"Dude, _your_ Justin Stewart?" asked Conner.

"Turbo Blue, let me guess – Conner McKnight, Dino Red?" answered Justin.

"The one and only."

"Conner, cut it out. I'm Kira Ford, Dino Yellow," Kira followed.

"Ethan James, Dino Blue," continued Ethan.

"Hayley, resident genius and owner of her own Cyberspace," stated Hayley.

" You already know me, so I don't need to introduce myself…"

DragonX interrupted him, "Tommy Oliver, First Green, First White, Red Zeo, First Red Turbo, Leader of Forever Red Mission, and current Dino Black, also First Evil Ranger. I'm DragonX, the new White Tiger Ranger."

Saba woke up and floated over to Tommy, "**Tommy, it's so good to see you old friend. **(Notices his hair) **Good Lord, Tommy. Did some dumb monster finally get the best of you and chop your hair off?**"

"Cut it out, Saba. I had it cut; I lost a bet," answered Tommy.

"**What bet made you have your hair cut?**" asked Saba.

"The Power Chamber not being destroyed."

"**My goodness, that is serious bet there old friend.**"

"So who or what reactivated you, Saba?"

"**That credit goes to the one and only DragonX here, who – unfortunately for us – is my new partner.**"

"HEY! I'm not that bad," interrupted DragonX.

"**For a first morph, it wasn't bad. You have yet face off against a real monster, or a grown one.**"

"That's true, but as it is we can't do anything about it," said Tommy.

"Ya know I can help you out with your partner problem if I'm _**that**_ bad for a newbie ranger," proposed DragonX.

"And how would you go about doing that?"

"Simple, just bring out your Brachio Staff from it dimensional pocket. And I'll take care of the rest."

Tommy did as he was asked, his belt from his morphed form appeared with the Brachio Staff in its holster. DragonX then grabbed Saba by the handle.

"**I say, LET ME GO!"**

"Sorry, but I have to do this, you called me a bad newbie, which – along with Tommy – is 'pot calling the kettle black.' (Don't own the saying) If you kept your mouth shut, then I WOULD let you do it, but as it is-"

DragonX gripped the handle tightly and forced Saba's eyes to shoot a laser into the Brachio Staff.

"**My word, did you have to squeeze me THAT hard?**"

"**Must you complain, at least you get partial control in the Tigerzord! At least YOU get to fight!**" said the newly awakened Brachio Staff.

This got everyone's attention. The Brachio Staff floated up to Saba. (AN: Just to let you know, the Dino Thunder Original Japanese Sentai Abaranger expresses this idea. I don't own it, I'm just using it for my fic, so – PLEASE DON'T SUE!)

"**You also have a separate consciousness from **_**YOUR**_** Zord; I'm currently sitting at the bottom of a lake on the North side of the forest. My companions aren't really complaining, but only because they don't have to get wet,**" continued Brachio.

"**Well, **_**YOU**_** can control more than one element – Fire, Wind, Earth, AND Water. I only got Thunder.** (Remember they were called Thunderzords in the fight against Zedd.) **I don't see a need to for **_**YOU**_** to be complaining Brachio,**" countered Saba.

"That's enough you two; I didn't bring Brachio to life just so you can bicker on like children. You BOTH have powers we rangers – and non-ranger – do not," intervened DragonX.

Tommy laughed. He laughed, as he hadn't have done in years. "Aw man, it's good to have Saba back; I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"Let's get some sleep and talk more tomorrow afternoon," suggested DragonX. Everyone went home, except for Justin, DragonX, and Tommy – he lived there.

"Do ya have some extra rooms available?" asked Justin.

"I have only one," answered Tommy.

"I'll take the couch. I've had worse," said DragonX.

The two veteran Rangers and DragonX went to sleep, hoping that the next day will be better.

Unfortunately, it won't be, and DragonX knows it.

(Chapter End)

Well, tell me:

Good

Bad

In-between

Review please.

If enough of you hate it, then I'll scrap this and try something else.

If any character is OOC, then I apologize. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to fix it, because this is how I made their characters. Now, DragonX will be able to form EVERY Megazord the Pre-Zeo Rangers ever made. Also, Justin will have access to Artillatron, which carries both the Turbo Zords, and the Rescue Zords.

Later

RDF1


	2. New Monsters and Old Friends

This is the second chapter of my Power Rangers repost fic.

DragonX: Well, unfortunately outside the story will be script format.

RDF1: That's just how I do things. It helps me on the inside.

Dx: I'll say.

RDF1: Don't make me bring in characters to beat you up this early.

Dx: I apologize. I shall prepare for the next Chapter.

RDF1: You do that.

DragonX leaves for the Power Ranger Dimension.

RDF1: Okay, here's the chapter. Also, did I forget to mention Zord/Megazord summoning is ALSO staying in Script format, I just thought I'd make that clear.

Title: New Monsters and Old Friends (Zords)

Normal – Speaking

Communicator – (Speaking)

Thoughts – _Thinking_

Saba/Brachio – **speaking**

DragonX Rangered (White Tiger Ranger) - Speaking

Phone - **speaking**

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

(Chapter Begin)

The next morning was a Saturday, so Tommy didn't need to get up as early. He woke up at 9:35 and entered his living room to see DragonX meditating. Saba was resting on the makeshift bed. He left Brachio on his own bed so he could get some more sleep. Apparently Brachio wanted to tell Tommy everything that happened with him since waking up and he meant EVERYTHING.

Tommy went and made breakfast for the 3 of them until DragonX spoke up. "Tommy, breakfast won't be necessary for me, I went out to eat before 8:00."

Tommy sighed and changed the breakfast plan for 2 instead of 3. Justin woke up to the smell of breakfast and came out to join Tommy. They chatted about how everything's changed since they last met. Tommy told Justin about the Forever Red Mission, and Justin told Tommy about his last mission into space to save Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster from Astronema. DragonX listened with great interest, even though he already knew about both of these events.

"Let's get started on the search for that White Dino Ranger you met yesterday," said DragonX.

They went downstairs. Conner, Kira and Ethan came down a few minutes later.

"Any luck yet?" asked Conner.

"We just got started, man. Try to keep your socks on – Soccer Player," answered DragonX.

Ethan and Kira snickered at that last comment. Just then the alarm beeped.

"Looks like we got 2 eggs this time," said Tommy.

"One looks like its ready to pop," said Conner.

"You think this is what Easter was like Millions of years ago," said Ethan.

"Conner, Kira check out the White one. Ethan, your with me. We'll check out your Dino-Easter theory on the way," said Tommy.

"Justin will join you, Tommy. I'll join Conner and Kira. I think we'll be needed," stated DragonX.

* * *

DragonX, Conner, and Kira reached the building with the White Drago Egg. They reached the place where the White Dino Ranger was transferring his stolen energy to his Drago Egg.

"**I say; he looks like a combination of Tommy's first 2 Ranger Powers,**" said Saba.

"He is, just with a different Zord look," agreed DragonX.

"**Let's show him the original!**"

"I agree, but Conner, Kira – you guys talk to him first. I want to surprise him."

Conner and Kira went to face him, but he sent his arrows at them.

"Yo, wannabee!" shouted DragonX.

"Who are you?" questioned WDR (White Dino Ranger).

"Your worst fear – another White Ranger."

"**Show him what we've got!**"

Dx: WHITE RANGER – POWER!

DragonX morphed into the White Tiger Ranger, surprising WDR.

"Interesting – another White Ranger. Looks like we have something in common," WDR said, stating the obvious. He pulled out his saber. DragonX did the same with Saba.

"Except for 2 things. One, I have much more experience than you," said DragonX morphed.

"What's the other?"

"I have more Zords."

"We'll see about that."

Angor appeared in the city and started to destroy the nearby buildings.

"Conner, Kira get the others and take care of our giant 'friend.' I've got this one covered."

Conner and Kira left to find the others.

"It's just you and me."

"Let's get on with it. Your energy will make my Drago Zord unstoppable."

"We'll see about that." They exchanged sword strikes, neither gaining clear advantage until-

"Saba Lightning Strike!" said DragonX as he slashed Saba, but WDR shot him with the blaster of his Drago Saber. DragonX fell back. WDR continued to transfer energy.

The Drago Egg hatched and started to grow.

"This is BAD!"

* * *

The rangers were battling Angor. Tommy went to the building's entrance. Zeltrax appeared.

"**Let's show him what we're made of,**" suggested Brachio.

"I'm with you there partner," said Tommy.

Tommy and Zeltrax battled. Tommy used his Energy Orb to defeat Zeltrax. Outside Angor gained the advantage over the Rangers. The Rangers turned the tables and used the Parasaur Zord to finish off Angor. Tommy reach DragonX just as the Drago Egg hatched.

"Let's get out of here, DragonX!"

"I wouldn't disagree with you there."

They got out just as the Drago Zord appeared on the roof of the construction site.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it man."

Justin arrived. "Is that it?"

"Knowing Havoc; he would want in on the action."

(You know me too well.) said Havoc. His voice came from his old Zord that Mesogog had resurrected.

"Great-Twice the villainy, twice the butt whooping," said Justin.

"I'll take care of Havoc."

He pulled out Saba.

Dx: I need Dinozord power NOW!

The Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber-Tooth Tiger, and the Pterodactyl rose from their sleeping status and appeared in the city.

Dx: I need Megazord power!

The Zords combined into the First Megazord. WTR jumped into the cockpit and sat at the Red Ranger's seat.

"Justin, you want in on this fun?" asked DragonX

Justin: Thanks, man. I need Rescue Zord power NOW!

Artillatron rolled in and released the Rescue Zords.

Justin: Rescue Megazord!

The Zords combined into the Rescue Megazord. Justin jumped into the cockpit and sat at the Red Ranger's seat as well.

"Bring it!" shouted Havoc.

Meanwhile Tommy called the Stegozord to help the Dino Rangers.

"Out of all the Zords to call on for help, you call the only Zord the WDR needs to complete a Megazord! Real smooth Tommy, real smooth."

WDR took control of the Stego and formed HIS Megazord.

"I hate it when I'm right like this."

"I could use some help over here!" exclaimed Justin. Havoc's machine was beating up on the Rescue Megazord. DragonX brought his Megazord to help out but got blasted back.

WTR: Looks like we could use some help. Dragonzord ARISE!

Tommy's first Zord rose up out of the sea at full strength again. (It wasn't at full strength after the drain on Tommy's Power after the Green Candle.)

It quickly used its rockets to blast Havoc's Machine.

WTR: MEGA-DRAGONZORD FORMATION!!

The Dragonzord combined with the Megazord.

"Z-Blast – FIRE!"

The Mega-Dragonzord unleashed its finishing move. Havoc's Machine didn't receive much damage.

"Try this!" shouted Havoc. He blasted the Mega-Dragonzord. It fell to the ground.

"How bout – YOU try THIS! Artillery Fire!" shouted Justin.

The Rescue Megazord unleashed ITS final attack, but Havoc still came back for more.

"Justin, you can't defeat me all alone. You're much to weak," said Havoc.

"I'll show you whose weak!"

"Hey, Justin! Let me finish this guy."

The Mega-Dragonzord was on its feet again.

WTR: I call on Titanus – The Carrier Zord!

Titanus came out of its dimensional pocket.

WTR: Ultrazord Formation!

The Ultrazord was formed.

"FINAL STRIKE!"

This blast damaged the machine quite a lot, but it still wasn't down.

"We'll meet AGAIN!!" Havoc shouted and took his machine and flew over the horizon and out to sea.

Justin and DragonX turned to see the Drago Zord and the Stego Zord leaving the battlefield. They returned the Zords to their Dimensional Pockets and the Dragonzord returned to the sea. They returned to the others. DragonX marched up to Tommy and-

WHAM!

He knocked Tommy right across the helmet and the force sent him to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" asked Conner.

"He made the worst mistake he COULD make under those conditions," stated DragonX, "He should KNOW the Stego Zord had another combination. Brachio, why didn't you warn him?"

"**I couldn't. I'm not supposed to reveal that information. Tommy was supposed to figure that out himself, BEFORE the White Ranger took control of the Stego,**" said Brachio.

DragonX sighed. With the White Dino Ranger against them right now, it's going to be HARDER to defeat Havoc if he somehow makes a deal with him.

"Let's regroup for now and come up with a new plan," suggested Justin.

Tommy got up, "Justin's right let's get back."

"You're just gonna take that?" wondered Conner.

"He's right, I SHOULD'VE known. It can't be helped now."

They went back to Dino Thunder headquarters, except for DragonX who De-Morphed out of sight and ran to where Devin would find the White Dino Ranger.

* * *

DragonX made it just in time to see Trent collapse out of the D-Morphing procedure – as he isn't in control of the gem, he feels the negative effects of it. He grabbed the tape recorder and erased the footage before placing it on the ground.

"Sorry Dev. I can't risk it," was the only thing DragonX said.

* * *

DragonX arrived just as the others were leaving to get some down time. He caught the last comment from Tommy.

"Of course it'll get worse. How could you DO THAT?" asked DragonX.

"I didn't realize that the WDR could do that with the Stego; I thought I was helping," answered Tommy.

"So, what now? I'm not a student Tommy, so you can't order me around like one," stated Justin.

"Why don't you join Conner? You could use a good soccer game to clear your head," said Tommy.

"You're right, man. I'll be back later," Justin left.

DragonX went over to the computer. He typed in a code that allowed him access to the Dino Thunder Zords. He pulled out a CD and put it in. He then accessed the auto-repair program on the Disc and it sped up the process of fixing the Zords for the next battle.

"I'm tracking the White Dino Gem down as we speak."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Sorry, couldn't tell you even IF I knew. There."

He pointed to where the coordinates had the White Dino Gem. The Red Dino Gem was there too as was the Blue Turbo Key.

"Conner and Justin are in danger. I'm going after him. Ninja Shark Cycle!" said DragonX.

Dx: White Ranger – POWER!

The White Ninja Shark Cycle appeared out of its dimensional pocket. DragonX morphed and got on it.

"I'll check up on things from this end," said Tommy.

* * *

DragonX raced as fast as he could on the Shark Cycle to where Conner and Justin were battling the WDR.

"**DragonX, I have a bad feeling about this,**" said Saba.

"I know, which is why I have to hurry."

They made it to the battleground just in time to see Mesogog, Zeltrax and Havoc stopping the WDR from finishing off Conner. Justin was De-Morphed about 20 yards away from Conner and unconscious. Mesogog greeted the WDR. DragonX quickly interfered. "You have to be specific if you want to address the White Ranger, seeing how there's two of us. Havoc, I see you're as evil as ever."

"Would you like a repeat battle as before DragonX because I could certainly accommodate you if you wish?" countered Havoc.

"NOT interested this time."

"So DragonX, we meet at last. How's about you surrender and we'll spare your life," said Mesogog.

"I trust that deal about as far as I can see your good intentions."

"Let's make one thing clear: I don't work for ANYONE!" said WDR.

Angor appear from the city. WDR quickly dealt with him and walked off. The others made it to DragonX and Conner as Justin woke up, cleared his head and walked over. Mesogog, Havoc and Zeltrax had gone back to the lair already.

"I SO did not enjoy that," said Justin. He and DragonX went back to Headquarters.

* * *

Hayley was helping finish up the repair program for the Zords; amazed that DragonX had made the program himself. The Rangers popped in through the portal on their vehicles. The Dino Rangers were discussing the Super Dino Mode that Conner accessed during his battle with the WDR. DragonX walked over to Hayley.

"Ya'know, that program isn't originally mine. I talked with your friend Cam Watanabe and he gave the original blueprints for the program, I just adjusted them for the Dino Zords," said DragonX.

"Still, this wasn't easy. It would take me hours, days even, for me to get working THIS well," countered Hayley.

"I'll get the Fossil Finder. You guys head on home," said Tommy.

Hayley gave Tommy a backpack to put the Fossil Finder in.

"I'll come with you. You never know WHAT might happen," said DragonX.

* * *

Tommy and DragonX got to the Warehouse where the Fossil Finder was and found it with little problem, that being the time it took for DragonX to show Tommy the way.

Tommy was checking out the machine the Finder was hooked up to when Trent came barreling in.

"Trent!" Tommy shouted and went to check up on him.

"**Tommy WAIT!**" Saba shouted.

But it was too late. Tommy was sent flying and Trent was forcibly morphed into the WDR.

Tommy and DragonX morphed. They fought until DragonX was thrown across the room. Tommy contacted Hayley to tell her who the WDR was, but the WDR froze him in amber.

"This is our little secret," said WDR.

He left DragonX unconscious and un-morphed completely forgetting about him.

"**DragonX wake up! Tommy's been Fossilized!**" shouted Saba with all his might.

DragonX gained consciousness slowly. He quickly ran over to the machine only to find out that it was a one-time use and the process can't be reversed.

DragonX contacted Haley.

"Hayley, it turns out our 'friend' is a bad pun maker. Tommy's a fossil!"

(You better get him back here,) said Hayley.

* * *

DragonX got Tommy back with quite a bit of difficulty. He couldn't risk using Saba to lift him because he didn't want to know the effects of crisscrossing the science of Fossilizing and the Magic of a talking Tiger Saber.

"Hayley, call the others they'll need to know about this. I'm gonna call the school and report an incident. I'll be covering 'Dr. Oliver's' class tomorrow until Anton can get there," said DragonX as he set Tommy down.

"Are you SURE, because I can cover his class for you. I had a part-time job a few years ago with Paleontology research," said Justin.

"Yes, because I hardly think Principal Randall will let a 19 year old teach 16-17 years old. I'll be taking over. At least until Anton can work around his schedule to take the class."

"Alright."

"Justin, you can call Kimberly and the others from Tommy's first team and tell them what's happened to Dr. Thomas Oliver."

"Are you KIDDING ME!? I can't call Kim! Who knows how she might react? And besides, last I heard, she was still in Florida training for the next Pan Globals. She did so well, that the coach wanted her to continue training to see if she could go any farther. She didn't really object. As for the others – they'd flip to find out he's a doctor in Paleontology, not to mention the fact of the worst pun ever happening to him with that profession."

"Are you done yet?" asked DragonX as if that was the dullest speech he heard out of Justin's mouth.

"Yes," sighed Justin. There was no arguing when DragonX gives that tone.

"She'll take time off for this. I'm sure she still loves Tommy, even after that letter. She never contacted him after that, so my guess: she trying to save her broken heart from telling any MORE lies. As for the others, it I'll contact them if it makes you feel any better."

"Fine, I'll contact her," said Justin. He went up the stairs to call Kimberly Hart, Tommy's ex-girlfriend and the First Pink Ranger.

"Hayley, are the others coming?" DragonX asked Hayley.

"They're on their way," answered Hayley.

"Good, cause we'll need everyone on high alert so Mesogog and Havoc don't take advantage of this."

"**I can't contact Brachio while he's in that amber-like substance.**"

"Great, MORE good news," said DragonX sarcastically.

A few minutes later Conner, Ethan, and Kira ran down the steps and took one look at Tommy, then gasped.

"Is he alright?" asked Ethan.

Hayley brought up a scanner and scanned Tommy. "This internal scan will tell us."

"He's alright. He's just fossilized like all the dinosaur bones Archaeologists find," said DragonX.

"White Dino Ranger: Sick sense of humor," said Ethan.

"Yeah, I already went over the pun bit, Ethan," said DragonX.

Justin came back down with the phone, "When I mentioned you, she wanted to speak to you directly."

DragonX took the phone and went back upstairs, "Hey Kim."

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DRAGONX? HOW COULD YOU LET TOMMY GET FOSSILIZED LIKE THAT!?**" yelled Kim from the other line.

"Calm down, Kim. He's alive and okay. If you want to get here, head to the nearest airport and use my name and Reefside. The staff will have one of my private jets there waiting to bring you here," assured DragonX. He had his connections with the right people and places for this sort of thing.

"**What about my training? I have to get ready for the next Pan Globals.**"

"Give your instructor my name as well. He'll understand and should give you 2 weeks off at the most."

"**Alright, Are you going to be there to pick me up?**"

"Justin will be. He also has a new friend you should meet. See ya soon."

"**See ya soon, DragonX.**"

(AN: DragonX and Kim are friends. Remember it's a Tommy/Kim pairing. DragonX met up with Kim at the Pan Globals and they became friends.)

DragonX hung up and went outside. He saw Storm Blaster roll up after traveling across the STATE to find Justin's Morpher Signal. DragonX patted the machine. "I'll tell Justin you're here. I'll be right back."

"Hum. Hum."

"Understood. You'll be picking up Kimberly Hart from the airport. Justin will be riding with you," DragonX said before going inside.

"Justin, a 'friend's' here to see you. He's just 'HUMMING' with anticipation," shouted DragonX down to the basement.

Justin quickly ran back upstairs and outside the house with DragonX walking behind him. He hugged Storm Blaster and asked, "STORM BLASTER! What are you doing here?"

"Hum. Hum."

"Sorry boy, I forgot to tell Andros to teleport you, my bad."

"Kimberly will be waiting at the airport. Contact the others and inform them of the situation, but tell them it's under control," said DragonX.

"Sure man. Storm Blaster let's get going," said Justin. He hopped into Storm Blaster's driver seat and heads off to the airport, activating the communicator on the way.

DragonX heads back inside and downstairs. He finds the basement empty as the others went to Hayley's Cyber café. He went to the computer just as it beeped and found the WDR battling Zeltrax and Elsa. The alarm went off again – Havoc brought back his machine repaired. DragonX sighed.

"Hey guys, our 'friend' is back and he's battling Mesogog's top two supporters."

(We'll take care of it. I assume you'll have Havoc busy,) said Conner.

"Yeah, I'm bringing more power this time around."

* * *

DragonX made it to the city.

Dx: White Ranger – POWER!

(AN: This will change to Tiger Power soon enough.)

DragonX morphed and called on the Thunder Zords.

Dx: Mastodon – Lion; Pterodactyl – Firebird; Triceratops – Unicorn; Saber-tooth Tiger – Griffin; Tyrannosaurus – Red Dragon. Thunder Zords Power – NOW!

The Thunderzords appeared out of their Dimensional Pocket.

Dx: I need White Tiger Thunderzord Power – NOW!

The White Tiger Zord came charging in.

"Saba, you get the Tigerzord. I'll handle the Thunder Megazord."

"**I'm on it DragonX!**"

DragonX threw Saba into the Tigerzord Cockpit and he transformed it into Warrior Mode.

Dx: I need Thunder Megazord Power!

The Thunder Megazord was formed and DragonX got inside the cockpit.

"We're taking you down this time!"

"Oh, I think NOT!" said Havoc as he blasted the Thunder Megazord while the Tigerzord charged.

"**Thunderbolt!**"

The Tigerzord sent a thunderbolt out of its Tiger Mouth. It hardly phased Havoc's machine.

"Like the Upgrades?" asked Havoc.

"Not at all, man. Thunder Saber – Final Strike!"

The Thunder Megazord struck with its charged saber, but Havoc's machine wasn't damaged too badly; he sent a blast that separated the Megazord.

"Saba, go for it!"

Saba: **Right! Mega-Tigerzord formation!**

The Mega-Tigerzord was form.

Dx: I call upon Tor – the Carrier Zord!

Tor – the shuttle Turtle grew from its Dimensional Pocket. The Red Dragon Zord in warrior form used Tor for armor.

"Rockets away!"

"**Phoenix Blaze!**"

The blast hurt the machine SOME, but not enough.

"Are you through yet? Is it MY turn?" said Havoc cockily. He blasted both Zords down.

"**DragonX, we NEED more power!**"

Dx: Got it! I need Thunder Ultrazord Power – now!

The Thunder Ultrazord was formed.

"**FINAL STRIKE!**" said DragonX/Saba.

Havoc's machine dodged the attack and retreated. Saba returned to DragonX while the Zords returned to their Pocket Dimension. DragonX powered down as he ran to the spot where Kira found Trent just in time to see her tell them about Conner and Ethan. DragonX approached.

"Kira, why don't you go find them? I'll stay here and talk to Trent," said DragonX.

"Okay, I'll be right back," said Kira. She left to find the boys.

"So, Trent. You found out?"

"About the WDR? Yeah, I found out just today actually," said Trent.

"And you know about me?"

"After I remembered everything about when I was the WDR, it all came together, even the part about you. You have plenty of Zords under your command, that's for sure."

"I need them in order to complete my mission."

"**Don't forget about me!**"

"I couldn't forget about you if I tried, you would remind me constantly. Even in a battle with our main enemy," said DragonX.

"Havoc, right? I remember seeing his monstrosity attacking the city twice," said Trent.

An invisiportal opened and Tyrannodrones appeared, surrounding them both.

"Trent, get out of here!" shouted DragonX as he charged. The Tyrannodrones knocked DragonX back and captured Trent with the net. They disappeared.

"This makes it ALL the harder," said DragonX.

"**I wish this didn't have to happen.**"

"You know it does, I've told you all you needed to know about what should happen before we can defeat Havoc and Mesogog."

The others came before Saba could get out another comment.

"He was supposed to wait right here. DragonX, what happened?" asked Kira.

"Tyrannodrones," was the response.

"Oh great. Did Trent pull a double-cross on you too?" said Conner.

"It was an ambush. The T-drones took Trent away before I could stop them," said DragonX.

"Let's get back to base. Something might turn up," said Hayley.

"Justin might be back with Kimberly as well," said DragonX. They headed back to base.

* * *

Justin was waiting for Kimberly Hart at the airport.

"Hey Kim! Over here!" shouted Justin.

"So, you're Justin Stewart. It is nice to finally meet you," said Kimberly.

"Turbo Blue at your service," whispered Justin before returning to normal volume, "We better get back. DragonX will be waiting for us."

"Who's this friend DragonX wanted me to meet anyway?"

"You'll see."

They walked outside. They got to the parking lot where Storm Blaster was. No one was around in hearing distance.

"Storm Blaster, come on out. Kim is here," said Justin.

Storm Blaster backed out of his parking spot and rolled up to Kim and Justin.

"Who is this?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly Hart; Storm Blaster. Storm Blaster; Kimberly Hart."

"Hum. Hum."

"What did he say?" asked Kim.

"He said, "Good to meet you, Kim. I'm honored to meet the First Pink Ranger'," said Justin.

"He said all that in two "hums"?"

"What can I say? He has a way with words."

They got in Storm Blaster after putting Kim's luggage in the back. Justin made it looked like he was driving.

"So, Tommy's a fossil. That's interesting, humorous and sad, but still interesting," continued Kim.

"Tommy surprised me too with the Paleontology Doctorate. I never saw that coming."

"I think he got it from our trip to Phaedos. He had a wild ride with a Skeletal Dino."

(AN: I know they view the movie as an alternate reality, but I think it went well with Dr. Thomas Oliver: Paleontology Teacher.)

"It must been something to have that effect on Tommy. You DO realize he's had his hair cut."

"Let me guess: The Power Chamber."

"Jason is the one who made the near stupid bet in the first place. Considering he's the first Red Ranger, many would think he wouldn't bet like that."

"He and Tommy always were competitive, but I never heard about the bet until after the Pan Globals. It was when the countdown happened too. I had to rally all the people in the stadium to fight just like the Power Rangers did for so many years."

They got back to Tommy's house and went inside. They found the others downstairs.

(AN: By the time Justin and Kim get to Tommy's house it's after the battle and Trent leaving Kira behind at the lake.)

Kim took one look at Tommy frozen in amber and gasped.

"He okay, isn't he?" asked Kim.

"He's fine. We just need a way to de-fossilize him without hurting him," said DragonX.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," said Kim.

DragonX went over to the computer. He checked up on the repair program he initiated when the Zords needed to be repaired after the last battle with the White Dino Ranger.

"Justin, did you contact the others?" asked DragonX.

"Yeah, and they said they're on their way. They wouldn't stand around when their friend is in this shape. They'll be here tomorrow," said DragonX.

"Fine," sighed DragonX, "Let's get some rest. It's been a long day and we need some rest."

Everyone went upstairs except for Kim and DragonX.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? I thought you were returning to Angel Grove," asked Kim.

"I did. I found Justin and convinced him to escort me to the Ruins. We found some new enemies and old friends. Andros and Ashley are married now," said DragonX.

"That's good to hear. Where am I sleeping?"

"Tommy's room. I have the couch and Justin has the spare bedroom."

"Why me?"

"Don't be complaining, girl. Now, let's get to bed."

They went up to bed hoping to figure out something to help out Tommy tomorrow.

(Chapter End)

Well, there's chapter 2.

RDF1: Please review. I need them to adequately improve on my fanfics.

Dx: Considering this is a reposting, you've already decided on the pairing for Kira.

RDF1: Karura's dedication to this fic has touched me and I shall be getting more reposts up soon. It might take me all weekend just to get most of PR through.

Dx: Ah well, it doesn't matter to me; I'm just the hired stooge around here.

RDF1: DRAGONX! You are NOT a stooge.

Dx: Fine, I'm just the hired help. (Though I don't have much of a choice here.)

RDF1: I heard that.

DragonX pales and runs off.

RDF1: LOL

Well catch you guys later.

RDF1


	3. Whacky Leader to Abarangers

Well, here's my next chapter of my Power Rangers fic.

Disclaimer: I shall never own power rangers in this dimension. So try somewhere else.

Time to get started.

Thanks goes to those who reviewed.

Remember:

Normal – Speaking

(Hello) - communicator or indirect contact

Thoughts – _Thinking_

Saba/Brachio/Drago (eventually) – **speaking**

DragonX Rangered (White Tiger Ranger) – Speaking

Phone – **speaking**

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Everyone went upstairs except for Kim and DragonX._

"_Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? I thought you were returning to Angel Grove," asked Kim._

"_I did. I found Justin and convinced him to escort me to the Ruins. We found some new enemies and old friends. Andros and Ashley are married now," said DragonX._

"_That's good to hear. Where am I sleeping?"_

"_Tommy's room. I have the couch and Justin has the spare bedroom."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Don't be complaining, girl. Now, let's get to bed."_

_They went up to bed hoping to figure out something to help out Tommy tomorrow._

(Recap End)

Kim had trouble sleeping that night. She was constantly tossing and turning in nightmares about Tommy. She woke up due to a tragic end. She was sweating bullets. She decided to go outside to clear her head. She found DragonX out there.

"You should be getting some sleep. It's 4 in the morning," said DragonX.

"Nightmares," responded Kim.

"Tommy will be fine. We just need a power source that will free him without hurting him."

"And WHY didn't you use Saba?"

With Saba inside, he couldn't answer for himself.

"Saba uses Magic, fossilization uses Science. It would be dangerous to try and combine them."

"I hope he'll be okay. I'm just worried sick about him."

"I knew it."

Kim looked at him, "Knew what?"

"You should know. It never left your heart. Even being 1000 miles and 3 time zones away, you still care about him."

"He's my friend. Of course I care about him."

"Alright, I guess I can tell Hayley you've FINALLY lost interest."

Kim glared at him, "Oh NO YOU DON'T!"

"Just admit it and I'll leave you alone," said DragonX.

Kim sighed, "Alright, I still love him, happy now!"

"Just make sure to tell HIM that," said DragonX. He went inside the house. Kimberly went back to bed, without any nightmares this time.

(Time Change)

The Dino rangers were doing random things to keep occupied. DragonX was at the Computer doing a search on a power source to help them free Dr. Oliver. It was Saturday afternoon, so no school yet. DragonX had reached Dr. Mercer and he agreed to take over class starting that Tuesday, so DragonX will only be taking over one class with the Rangers. He decided to review so Anton can start fresh and new with his lesson plan. Conner messed up Ethan's video game. They got into an argument.

"You got as much of that as seeing Kira at a fashion show," said Conner.

"Do you _really_ want to go there?" asked Kira in a threatening manner.

"Don't diss Fashion shows!" shouted Kim, who seemed to give off a more dangerous aura than Kira.

"Chill out guys," intervened Justin. He was helping DragonX with the search and was starting to get tired of the argument. The alert went off. A meteorite landed outside the City. Havoc sent a monster to the City to keep at least Justin and DragonX busy.

"Looks like some things never change. Justin and Kim – stay here with Hayley – the others might get here. Dino Rangers – cut out the fighting with each other and concentrate on checking out the meteorite," said DragonX.

* * *

The Dino Rangers met Trent and Cassidy and Devin at the site. Meanwhile DragonX battled Havoc's monster in the City.

"I'm gonna have a little fun with ALL these Ranger weapons at my disposal."

The creature charged at him.

"Power Ax!" DragonX shouted as he got in close and attacked with the Black Ranger's weapon. "Blaster Mode!" DragonX change the Power Ax into a blaster and fired once before throwing the weapon in the air.

"Power Bow!" He continued as he brought out the Pink Ranger's Power Bow and fired some arrows at the creature before throwing it up in the air to join with the Power Ax.

"Power Daggers!" He yelled when he brought out the Yellow Ranger's Power Daggers and attacked the creature, before throwing them up to complete the next part of the Ranger Blaster.

"Power Lance!" He attacked with the Power Lance and broke it up and struck one final time before throwing them up as well.

"And finally – POWER SWORD! Take THIS!!" He exclaimed when he brought out the Power Sword and matched blow for blow with the monster's sword. The monster blasted DragonX into the air, "AAAAAAHHHH! Try this on for size!!"

Turns out, that was exactly what he wanted. He put the Power Sword in place and brought the Power Blaster down with him. "POWER BLASTER – FULL POWER! FIRE!!"

The blaster completely destroyed the monster.

(Time to end this, DragonX,) shouted Havoc from his Zord.

"NOT THIS TIME, HAVOC!"

(You'll die today, DragonX!) shouted Havoc. He appeared in his robot.

Dx: I don't think so. Justin, you want in on this? Ninja Megazord power now!

Justin: Turbo Megazord power now!

The Ninja Megazord and the Turbo Megazord were formed. Justin appeared in the cockpit Rangered up.

"The others are at the base watching," said Justin.

"Good! I'll give them back their powers when we get back to base, but first: Dual Fist Strike."

The attack barely phased the upgraded robot that Havoc was piloting.

"This isn't working," shouted Justin.

"**Try the Falconzord!**" suggested Saba.

Dx: Ninja-Falcon Megazord – POWER UP!

The Falconzord hooked up with the Ninja Megazord.

"Spinout!"

"Twin-Fist Strike!"

The combined attack did SOME damage, but Havoc still blasted them back.

"Saba, I'm trying a new formation!"

"**What do you have in mind?**"

Dx: THIS! SHOGUN MEGAZORD – POWER-UP!

The Shogun Megazord appeared.

Dx: Shogun-Falcon Megazord!

DragonX detached the Falconzord from the Ninja Megazord and joined with the Shogun Megazord.

Dx: Titanus – the Carrier Zord! SHOGUN-ULTRAZORD! POWER UP!

The Shogun-Ultrazord rolled in.

Justin: RESCUE-TURBO MEGAZORD!

The newly formed Megazord surprised Havoc, as he didn't factor this one in.

"SHOGUN-ULTRAZORD – FINAL STRIKE!!"

Justin: ARTILLERY POWER – FIRE!!"

The combined attack did some major damage to Havoc's machine. Havoc was still able to blast them before retreating. They returned the Zords to their Dimensional Pockets. Hayley contacted them.

(Guys, you better get back here. The others are waiting, the Dino Rangers as well,) said Hayley.

"We'll be there shortly."

"Let's go."

(Scene Change)

Not ten minutes after DragonX and the Dino Rangers left the Original Rangers came down the stairs – Jason in the lead.

"What's going on here, Kim?" asked Jason.

Kim, Justin, and Hayley turned around. Kim was shocked they got here so fast and was glad they were here at all. Hugs were exchanged before introductions and explanations.

"So, DragonX had Justin contact us to help him out," concluded Kim.

"It's so cool to meet you guys. Billy, I am honored to meet the First Blue Ranger," said Justin.

"Guys, you might want to look at this," interrupted Hayley.

They headed over the monitors. They saw DragonX having the time of his life with the creature he was facing. They watched as DragonX used each of their weapons and their Power Blaster easily. Havoc appeared.

(Justin, you want in on this?) asked DragonX.

Justin morphed and joined DragonX on the battlefield. The Dino Rangers returned shortly.

"Wow! The ORIGINAL Rangers!" exclaimed the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Introductions went around again. Hayley and Kim noticed a difference in their personalities, but decided to wait until DragonX and Justin came back to talk about it. Hayley contacted them.

(We'll be there shortly,) replied DragonX.

* * *

DragonX and Justin got back to base to see interesting groups. They expected Kira to talk with Kim and Trini – her being their combination of Zord/Ranger Color respectively – but didn't expect Kira and Kim talking about sales at a mall. Ethan was talking to Jason about getting a deep, extensive workout. Justin decided to join Billy and Conner to talk about the Pyramid Documentary starting later.

"Okay guys, we'll have to catch up later. Now everyone find something to do while Hayley and I get back to the search of finding a way to de-fossilize Tommy," said DragonX, catching everyone's attention to the moment at hand.

The girls went to the mall to give Kira a makeover form slight Tomboy to Extreme Girl. Zack went to check out the music store in town. Conner and Billy went to watch the documentary; Justin decided to play soccer. Jason followed Ethan to oversee his workout program and help when necessary. DragonX and Hayley got back to work.

(Time Change)

It was the next morning. Jason was still overseeing Ethan while he worked out. Zac was listening to music on his CD player. Billy came in with a smartly dressed Conner. Kira, Kim, and Trini came down with about 20 bags of shopping material. Their excuse: a sale. Trini got only a few things, but was carrying some of the other girls' bags to help with their load. Ethan mentions about participating in an Iron Man competition.

"Trust me when I say: Don't do that," was Jason's opinion of the subject.

The alarm went off. Rojobot was in the City terrorizing the populace.

"Guys, go. We'll catch up," said DragonX.

Justin and the Dino Rangers morphed and went to battle Rojobot. Justin was the only one who actually posed a threat to Rojobot, so he retreated. The Dino Rangers went their separate ways to do their newly discovered hobbies. Justin went another way.

* * *

"So, guys. Are you ready to be Rangers again?" asked DragonX.

"I'm in. Tommy's my best friend; I won't let him down," replied Jason.

"Statistically, the numbers will be in our favor," Billy stated, proving once again that he still had his genius in him.

"I'm ready for action again," said Zac.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," said Trini.

DragonX looked at Kimberly expectantly.

"I'll do it for Tommy," she finally said.

"Good, now place your hands in the middle here," said DragonX.

They placed their hands on top of each other.

"**I'll take care of the rest,**" said Saba.

He sent a beam of energy that restored their Morphers right in their hands. They felt the power rush through them again.

"Now, We'll be ready for ANYTHING Havoc throws at us," concluded DragonX.

"I think I found a way to free Tommy," interrupted Hayley.

"The meteorite would work just fine, but first we need to destroy most of the power for it to NOT affect anyone else," commented DragonX.

Hayley contacted the others. They were surprised as well about the meteorite. The alarm went off, to no surprise. Rojobot was in the City again.

"You guys up for one more battle like that?" asked DragonX.

The alarm went off again. A modified version of the monster DragonX fought before was in a different part of the City. He was with Tyrannodrones and Triptoids.

"Good to know not all things change. Everyone Ready?" said Jason.

"Ready!" was the reply.

Jason: It's morphing time!

(Morphing Sequence Activate)

Zack: MASTODON!

Kimberly: PTERADACTYL!

Billy: TRICERATOPS!

Trini: SABER-TOOTH TIGER!

Jason: TYRANNOSAURUS!

Dx: WHITE RANGER – TIGER POWER!

(Dino Morphing Sequence Activate)

Dino Rangers: DINO-THUNDER! POWER UP!

Conner: TYRANNO POWER!

Ethan: TRICERA POWER!

Kira: PTERA POWER!

(Scene Change)

While the Dino Rangers handled Rojobot, the Original Rangers and DragonX battled Havoc's creature.

"Destroy Rangers!" exclaimed the creature dumbly.

"Jason, mind tag teaming with me?"

"No, Problem!" answered Jason.

"Have fun with the minions, guys," said DragonX as he and Jason charged the monster.

"With pleasure!" the Rangers responded.

They handled the minions with ease. Jason and DragonX didn't have too much difficulty taking down the monster. The monster grew along with Rojobot. Havoc showed up in his repaired Machine. The Dino Rangers joined them.

"Shall we guys?"

"WE SHALL!!" was the response.

"Use the Dinozords. I'll get the Dragonzord."

(Zord Calling Sequence)

Jason: WE NEED DINOZORD POWER – NOW!

Dx: Dragonzord – ARISE!

(Dino Thunder)

Conner: Send the Zords!

* * *

Justin was running all over town searching for Trent. He finally found him in an alleyway.

"Trent! There you are!" said Justin as he found him.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" asked Trent in a slight daze, before clearing his head.

"Looking for you. The Dino Rangers need your help."

"Let's do it."

Justin: Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

Trent: White Ranger – Dino Power!

* * *

Rojobot was trying to get away. Trent stopped him in the Dino Stegozord. Havoc was facing off against DragonX and the other rangers in the Mega Dragonzord. The other monster was left unattended until Justin showed up in the Rescue Megazord.

Justin: Where do you think _**you're**_ going? Artillery – fire!

He destroyed the monster and turned his weapons on Havoc.

"Leave now and I won't shoot."

"You cannot stop me!" laughed Havoc.

Original Rangers/DragonX: Titanus – Carrier Zord! Ultrazord formation!

Havoc: (stutters) Uh, maybe you can.

Dx: White Tigerzord! Warrior Mode!

The Tigerzord appeared in Warrior Mode.

"I'm out of here!" said Havoc. He grabbed a disc from his Robot's mainframe and hijacked it out of there (similar to Zurgane during the Ninja Storm Series).

"All together now!"

Rangers: ULTRAZORD – FIRE!!

Justin: ARTILLERY – FIRE!!

DragonX loaded all six spheres into the Thunderbolt shooter.

Dx: MEGA-THUNDERBOLT – FIRE!!

The combined finishing moves destroyed Havoc's Robot. He got away with plenty of Data though.

(Scene Change)

Mesogog was furious at Havoc, but allowed him to live because of the Data he got.

(Scene Change)

The Rangers returned just in time to see Tommy get de-fossilized. Tommy tried to De-morph, but couldn't.

"We may have a problem," said Tommy.

"I know the suit looks cool and all… but stop playing around, Dr. O," said Kira.

"I wish I could, Kira."

"Take it from us; we don't kid around when it comes to Morphing and De-Morphing," said Jason.

"They're right. Somehow, when Trent froze me in that amber, my morpher and Dino Gem remolecularized," said Tommy.

"He's stuck like this," said DragonX, to clear up the confusion in the Dino Rangers.

Hayley saw the monitor. WDR was stomping around in the Dino Stegozord.

"You guys handle it. I'm sure Tommy wants an explanation about his friends being here," said DragonX.

"Go, guys," said Tommy.

The Dino Rangers left to battle the WDR.

Tommy turned to DragonX, "Now, about that explanation?"

"I had Justin call your friends here after I got you back," was the reply.

"DragonX wanted THEM specifically, not any other Rangers you have battled with before," said Justin.

"That's because only THESE guys know Tommy as well as each other from how long they've been Rangers together. Especially Jason, Billy, and Kimberly," said DragonX.

Kimberly blushed a bit at that last part, but Tommy didn't notice it to her fortune.

"So, how about you, DragonX? You know everything about us – What's next?" asked Tommy.

"We get Trent's Gem to accept him as its master. That's the only way we can get Trent back to normal," said DragonX.

The WDR captured the Cephalazord and the Dimetrozord. The Dino Rangers returned. Hayley couldn't free the Zords. Kira tried to defend Trent.

"I don't care whose fault it is. We find a way to deal with them, or things are gonna get ugly," said Conner, obnoxiously and, to the others, stupidly.

"Idiot alert," muttered DragonX to Jason.

"No kidding," Jason muttered back.

"Slow down, I was in his shoes once," explained Tommy to the Dino Rangers.

"And we never gave up on Tommy. So we're not giving up on Trent," confirmed Jason. Tommy and Jason shared a fist pound. The other Originals agreed.

"Right now, there's nothing we can do," said DragonX.

"He's right. Head back to school tomorrow and keep a low profile," concluded Tommy.

"I'll go with you guys," said Justin. He and the Dino Rangers left the house.

* * *

Justin was walking with Conner on their way to school. Conner was trying to get Justin help out their Soccer Club. Trent walked out from his camouflaged position, "You guys are finding one of the wrong ways to walk to school."

"How did you do that?" asked Conner, surprised.

"Hello! Dino Gem, Civilian power. Mean anything to you?" said Justin, in the no duh sort of way.

"We don't want to fight," said Conner.

Justin nodded his agreement.

Trent: Well, that makes only 2 of us. White Ranger – Dino Power!

"Bring it on!" shouted the White Dino Ranger after he morphed.

Justin and Conner nodded to each other.

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

Conner: Dino Thunder Power Up!

Justin: Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

WDR was able to keep up with both of them, matching sword for sword, shooting arrows instead of the blaster to get both of them. Zeltrax and Insectolite appeared out of an invisiportal. Insectolite blasted Trent with a strange power before they both disappear. Conner and Justin got up.

"You think he's okay?" asked Conner.

"Let's find out," said Justin. They ran to check up on Trent.

"You OK man?" asked Conner to Trent.

"Better than OK, I'm me!" responded Trent.

"Let's get Kira and Ethan," suggested Justin.

They hurried to the school.

* * *

DragonX was walking with Ethan and Kira. Principal Randall walked over, "Mr. Roosevelt, I received an email from Dr. Oliver. He verified your 'story' about being too sick for work. He better not be lying or he'll lose his job." Randall walked away.

"_You'll come around eventually – Elsa,_" thought DragonX.

Conner called them over. They walked to where Trent and Justin were sitting. Justin was looking at some of the drawings he made before finding the White Dino Gem; needless to say (write(?)) Justin was impressed, he had never seen someone so talented for their age and he had seen many artists over the years. Conner told them about the encounter.

"I suppose it had to happen **sometime**. Fortunately it happened with Trent," said Justin.

"I can give your Zords back, and maybe a peace offering as well," said Trent.

"I'll stay with him and contact you about anything suspicious," replied Justin to the others.

"Got it," said Conner.

The Dino Rangers went to get Tommy. Trent got a few minutes away from Justin to get the ATVs.

* * *

Justin and Trent were waiting for the others to get there.

"I'm sure Tommy will like the gift. He could use it," said Justin.

"I just hope he can forgive me," replied Trent.

"He does. He was in a similar predicament nearly 10 years ago."

The Dino Rangers and Tommy rolled up.

"I came along, just in case," said Tommy.

"My last name ISN'T Case, Tommy," said Justin in a half-joking/half-serious manner. The group chuckled a bit over the pun before Trent revealed his present. "It's all for you, Tommy."

Tommy hopped on. "12-stoke engine?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure is," was the reply from Trent.

"They don't make 12-stroke engines."

Justin walked to the Dino Rangers discreetly.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that make people nice," said Trent in an evil tone.

"_Try saying THAT 5 times fast!_" thought Justin as he stepped out of the way, deciding not to participate in this fight.

"**Tommy – WATCH OUT!**" yelled Brachio, but it was too late. Trent kick started the Brachio ATV. Tommy was able to get Brachio to fix it. They got into a battle with the WDR on his Drago ATV.

* * *

DragonX showed up morphed just in time to help out the Dino Rangers. "Time to go Super!" he said.

Dino Rangers: Super Dino Mode!

Conner took on Insectolite while DragonX helped Ethan and Kira defeat the T-drones. Insectolite retreated. Tommy and the WDR returned; WDR left a few moments later after the whole Alliance thing.

* * *

The others were waiting for them back at the Base. They were surprised as well by the double-cross, DragonX and Justin weren't.

"Trent making a deal with Mesogog – that is a NEW low," said Kira with a disgusted look.

"Trent made the deal AFTER Insectolite blasted him. He can still come back," consoled Justin.

"The only thing is: We need to get rid of the Evil Encoded in the gem," said DragonX.

"That's next to impossible," countered Billy.

"The deal was risky though. Trent didn't beat us," said Ethan.

"Mesogog's not happy, but he still has Trent under that control blast. He will use that to his advantage," said DragonX.

"That creature's blast destroys energy shields. We can get it to do the same with the shield around the Zords," said Hayley, figuring out Insecolite's power.

They created a plan to draw out Insectolite.

* * *

DragonX was waiting for Insectolite while the Dino Rangers distracted the WDR. Insectolite appeared before too long.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the monster who was behind the change in Trent; Insectolite I presume?" asked DragonX in a knowing way.

"What do you want?" asked Insectolite.

"How's this: You destroy the Shields around the Dinozords and we won't destroy you?" proposed DragonX.

"Interesting, I accept!"

The Dino Rangers ran up. DragonX said to them, "All's well. Now, you need to HURRY!"

The Dino Rangers left with Insectolite. DragonX returned to Base.

* * *

The others were watching as the WDR was battling the Dino Rangers and Insectolite. DragonX walked in. "All is going according to plan."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Justin.

"What plan?" asked Kimberly.

"I'd like to know that myself," agreed Hayley.

"Everything's being taken care of. Anton will take over for Tommy tomorrow. Don't tell Tommy or the other Rangers yet. They need to find out for themselves,"

* * *

Indeed they did. Conner was at Soccer Practice and Justin talked with the Coach about helping out with Practice. The Coach agreed. Billy joined Ethan at Computer Club and helped out there as well. The others were helping Tommy do inventory of his Fossils. Kira came in with the news about Dr. Mercer taking over the Class.

"Good. I wasn't completely sure if he could make time," said DragonX.

Tommy was glad as well. He learned from Anton, so he had a good amount of confidence that Anton would be Great.

* * *

Justin decided to join the Dino Rangers' class field trip. Anton didn't object to having a friend of Tommy's there, as he knew that Justin had some experience with Dino History. Kira noticed some T-drones in the Museum. Justin decided to check it out with her. When they got to Storage room Fossilador captured them in the Mind Control. They got out of the storage room only to be found by Conner and Ethan. They headed to the Cyber Café.

* * *

Justin, who was keeping a low profile while under mind control, decided to volunteer at the café that day while Trent was unable to. He called his boss about his job and he was aloud 2 weeks off thanks to DragonX.

* * *

Fossilador contacted Mesogog to have Havoc send down a monster to keep the other Rangers busy.

* * *

While the Original Rangers and Saba were Busy taking care of the Monster, DragonX stayed behind just in case. Kira walked in.

"What are you doing here, Kira? I thought you were heading home," said DragonX. He knew the truth, but pretended to fight Kira and lose so she could get the support bone.

* * *

Justin left after the rush at the café and headed to the Museum to meet Kira. They walked in the Storage Room. Fossilador was revived and blasted both of them back. He grew to terrorize the City.

(Scene Change)

Justin was coming to. He looked over and saw Kira. He realized what happened, "Kira, wake up."

"Justin, Wha?" asked Kira in a slight daze.

"We need to get out of here. Conner and Ethan need our help."

They got outside only to meet up with Hayley and a Security Guard outside.

"You guys OK?" asked Hayley.

"We're fine. We just need to get home and some sleep," replied Justin.

The Security Guard left, buying the story for no explained reason.

"Ready Kira?" asked Justin.

"Ready," said Kira.

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

Kira: Dino Thunder – Power Up!

Justin: Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

Kira: Ptera Power.

They hitched a ride on the Ptera Zord. They made it to the Battle site.

"I'll help Tommy. You help the guys."

"On it!"

Justin helped Tommy deal with the Triptoids. DragonX showed up and together they forced Zeltrax to retreat. Tommy told the Dino Rangers about the Support Bone. They nailed it with the Tyranno Drill.

* * *

It was the next afternoon. The Originals and Kira and Justin were helping out Tommy with his inventory again. Kira found the Original Ranger Picture with Tommy in his Green Ranger Uniform.

"Wow, never thought I'd see that hair again," commented Justin.

"Thanks to yours truly, that's probably one of the final pictures from those days," said Jason.

"You looked good with it, Tommy. I'm surprised you actually betted it away like that," said Kim.

"This is the team that started it all, Kira," informed Billy.

"Though we're definitely different from back then," said Trini.

"I can hardly believe we're the same kids who didn't know what we were doing half the time," commented Zac, knowing how truthful his statement was.

"We had Zordon to help out," countered Tommy.

"AND he hasn't forgotten anyone. He still blesses you for the sacrifices you made during your time as Active Rangers," said DragonX, to the Originals' happiness.

Kira found the picture of Tommy, Anton, and Terence Smith. Tommy asked her throw it away.

* * *

Ethan was getting on another kids nerves, who challenged Ethan to a fight after school. Zeltrax showed up with Termitetron at school. DragonX showed up morphed along with Justin. DragonX told Ethan to get to class, whispering him to take Kira as well. Justin fought Termitetron while DragonX clashed with Zeltrax.

"All students should return to class. We've got this one handled," said DragonX, to Ethan, Conner, and Kira more than the rest of the students. The students quickly ran into the school. Ethan and Kira STILL got detention for being late, as well as the other kid, Derek, for misconduct during class. Zeltrax gave the message to DragonX.

"I'll bet Havoc would want me," said DragonX.

"Havoc will be waiting as well," replied Zeltrax.

Zeltrax and Termitetron left.

DragonX and Justin found Ethan with Conner and Kira. They just caught Ethan explaining that he had a plan.

"Ethan. I think I can help you with your plan," offered Justin.

"Let's hear it," said Ethan. He and Justin walked off.

"Conner, come with me. Tommy has a message that he has to receive. Kira, join us when you can, alright?" said DragonX.

"I'll bring Ethan as well," replied Kira.

* * *

Ethan and Justin were walking along a deserted hallway.

"You really think he could do that?" asked Ethan.

"He's my best friend and former partner in the Ranger Business. He'll be glad to. Besides, Derek needs it," replied Ethan.

"I'll say," said Justin.

Ethan went on to detention. Justin pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

(Hello?) came the answer.

"Hey man. I'm at Reefside High. A student needs help with his kick, think you can make it?" asked Justin.

(I think so. I'll be there in an hour,) replied the voice.

(Time Change)

True to his word, the man that called was there in an hour.

"Glad you could make it. I've missed you," said Justin.

"Hey, what are friends for? I was lucky enough to be so close when you called," replied Adam, the ranger who replaced Zac.

"Here's Ethan program," said Justin.

He showed it to Adam. Adam understood what he had to do.

"We just need to wait for his signal," finished Justin.

They walked around the school and to the Soccer Field. While they waited the Originals came by and everyone was able to catch up on current events when Ethan, Kira, and Conner walked up to the field. Justin and Adam went down. Adam helped Derek with his kick and afterwards Derek walked off knowing that Ethan was his friend. Adam walked back to the Originals. They said their goodbyes and Adam went on his way. The Originals joined the Dinos and they headed home for a good nights rest.

* * *

It was the following night. DragonX and Justin were with Ethan watching Hayley's new satellite TV. Conner and Ethan came in. They started talking about the Social Studies Project they had to do. Ethan then turned to the very channel that had the Japanese Abarangers on in English Dub. Conner and Kira found chairs to sit down in.

"How would they know about Power Rangers in Japan?" asked Conner skeptically.

"Don't underestimate the Japanese when it comes to TV and Games," said Justin.

"You'd be surprised how much they know about Power Rangers," commented DragonX.

The show played on. Conner was getting disgusted by how their Japanese Counterparts were acting. It moved to the Villains Lair.

"There's the counterpart of Zeltrax in Elsa form," said DragonX.

The Villains made their evil plan.

"Bad Hair?" asked Conner in an 'they can't be THAT stupid, can they?' manner.

"I'm thinking that's just the look to cover up their REAL scheme," countered Justin.

They saw the "Curry Fruit Surprise."

"Would YOU try it?" asked DragonX to the group at large.

"Not me. Acid Reflux is something the Hayley counterpart and me have in common," replied Justin.

(AN: I don't know about this, so don't think this is true.)

They saw the Abarangers try to give the "Curry Fruit Surprise" to Mr. Oshanasi and he mentions about the "Mother-in-Law" thing.

"Even in Japan, they talk about the Evil Mother-in-Law's," said DragonX, much to the giggles of the other Rangers. The episode then showed Ka-Ching. Conner got into a fit again, but Ethan and Kira calmed him down.

"I've seen worse, I guess," said DragonX.

"I know I have. Remember: I am a Turbo Ranger. Divatox had a weird sense of humor when attacking," replied Justin.

"Greed is something we haven't seen though, except for maybe Lothor with that STUPID Love Potion thing," commented DragonX, knowing that only Justin knew what he was talking about.

"Blake DID admit his feelings for Tori, though. That was something," said Justin.

Ka-Ching attacked random bystanders. The Abarangers appeared.

Abarangers: Dino Thunder – Power Up!

The Dino Rangers were shocked. Justin raised an Eyebrow at DragonX, who shrugged.

Conner: At least we get some action.

"Action, yes; but you'll see something else as well," said DragonX.

Triptoids crashed the party. The show gave the illusion of the Rangers with the weird Hair-Don'ts. Conner was fed up and walked out – without his books. Ka-Ching threw a mushroom at "Whacker Wilson." Wilson pulled off his Famous "Tornado Swing" from his Baseball game. The mushroom got Ka-Ching instead. Ka-Ching and the Triptoids disappeared. Wilson told the Abarangers about his back problems. The Blue Ranger was willing to fix him up.

Conner returned about this time.

Wilson thanked him for the fix and wanted to advertise for him. The Blue Ranger refused because he was happy helping others as the Blue Ranger. Ka-Ching tricked Wilson into signing an autograph in order to mushroom him. Conner was outraged. Kira and Ethan tried to calm him down.

"Dude, just because they make a scene funny, doesn't mean they're **making** fun of us," said DragonX.

"I know. My friends and I have fallen for even simpler tricks back in the day," commented Justin.

The Blue Ranger tried to help Wilson, but Ka-Ching trapped him in a pile of Coins. The other Abarangers showed up and assumed that Wilson did it.

"It wasn't Whacker, genius; it was the monster. WE GOTTA STOP HIM!" said/yelled the Blue Abaranger.

He Morphed and broke free of the Coin Pile. Ka-Ching barraged them with coins. The Red Ranger contemplated about how much money Ka-Ching was willing to give them.

"I see a bit of Conner in him, don't you?" asked Justin.

Conner was the only one not laughing at the joke. The Black Abaranger showed up with some BIG piggy banks. They caught as much money as they could before their banks got full. The Blue Ranger got an idea.

"NOW BATTING, NUMBER ONE – WHACKER WILSON!" he shouted.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Wilson as he heard the familiar call of the line-up. The Blue Abaranger threw his bank at Whacker. Wilson got a fired up look in his eyes. He pulled off a FULL POWERED Tornado Swing and it caused Ka-Ching to lose some of his cognitive thinking. The Rangers formed the Z-rex Blaster and destroyed Ka-Ching. Conner cheered. Justin slipped a 20 to DragonX for losing the bet.

(Time Change)

Conner was finishing up his report while watching the end of the Abaranger Episode. Ethan and Kira found him like this. When they left 3 more teens rushed to watch the next episode. Justin decided to help out again during the rush. DragonX walked up to the kids.

"So, what do you think?" DragonX asked them.

"I'd like to be a ranger someday," said the first.

"Not before me," commented the second.

"What about me?" asked the third.

"Calm down guys. You never know – teenagers are always picked to be rangers, with a few exceptions. So, you might get picked to be the next generation of Power Rangers, but always remember this: You don't have to have power to be Power Rangers. You've just got to help others in need," said DragonX. He walked off and left the teens to their TV Show.

(Chapter End)

So, what do you think?

Dx: The scene with Justin and Adam helping Derek is credited to Lyndseybug.

It's hard to write imaginative Fanfiction when the Original is this good. I had to work hard adjust and add some scenes. Justin has had many experiences with monsters, and was able to act mainly normal while Kira got a full blast of mind control. That's why Justin was able to act the same during the time he was mind controlled.

DragonX's plan is to keep the series as close as possible while trying to change certain key events to either include him, Justin, the Originals, or some combination of the groups.

I hope you enjoy this.

Dx: Don't forget to review and we'll be able to get better.

Later,

RDF1


	4. Havoc's Return and More Battles

Sup guys, thanks for the support and reviews. Justin/Kira is winning by a few good votes – so if anyone still wants Trent/Kira do so now, because after this chapter, I will decide – based on votes – who Kira will get with.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything Power Ranger-wise except this Idea and maybe a new Ranger Power for DragonX. I also don't own anything related to the "Funky Fisherman" Show.

The Ranger Power will come into effect in the next chapter or the one after that.

Remember:

Normal – Speaking

(Name): - communicator or indirect contact

Thoughts – _(Thinking)_

Saba/Brachio/Drago (eventually) – **speaking**

DragonX Rangered (White Tiger Ranger) – Speaking

Phone – **speaking**

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

Chapter 4: Havoc's Return and More Battles

This will be covering "It's a Mad Mad Mackerel" to "A Ranger Exclusive" and a few scenes not seen during this time period.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_The Blue Ranger tried to help Wilson, but Ka-Ching trapped him in a pile of Coins. The other Abarangers showed up and assumed that Wilson did it._

"_It wasn't Whacker, genius; it was the monster. WE GOTTA STOP HIM!" said/yelled the Blue Abaranger._

_He Morphed and broke free of the Coin Pile. Ka-Ching barraged them with coins. The Red Ranger contemplated about how much money Ka-Ching was willing to give them._

"_I see a bit of Conner in him, don't you?" asked Justin._

_Conner was the only one not laughing at the joke. The Black Abaranger showed up with some BIG piggy banks. They caught as much money as they could before their banks got full. The Blue Ranger got an idea._

"_NOW BATTING, NUMBER ONE – WHACKER WILSON!" he shouted._

"_WHAT!?" exclaimed Wilson as he heard the familiar call of the line-up. The Blue Abaranger threw his bank at Whacker. Wilson got a fired up look in his eyes. He pulled off a FULL POWERED Tornado Swing and it caused Ka-Ching to lose some of his cognitive thinking. The Rangers formed the Z-rex Blaster and destroyed Ka-Ching. Conner cheered. Justin slipped a 20 to DragonX for losing the bet._

_(Time Change)_

_Conner was finishing up his report while watching the end of the Abaranger Episode. Ethan and Kira found him like this. When they left 3 more teens rushed to watch the next episode. Justin decided to help out again during the rush. DragonX walked up to the kids._

"_So, what do you think?" DragonX asked them._

"_I'd like to be a ranger someday," said the first._

"_Not before me," commented the second._

"_What about me?" asked the third._

"_Calm down guys. You never know – teenagers are always picked to be rangers, with a few exceptions. So, you might get picked to be the next generation of Power Rangers, but always remember this: You don't have to have power to be Power Rangers. You've just got to help others in need," said DragonX. He walked off and left the teens to their TV Show._

(Recap End)

* * *

Havoc had the T-drones and the revived Pirahnatrons constructing his new machine – this one more powerful than ever. Not even DragonX will be able to stop him now. He went over his plans again to make sure everything was on schedule.

* * *

Kira ran into the Café and spotted Conner and Ethan at the computer. She ran over to tell them about her internship.

"I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it!" screamed Kira, as if she won the

"Is it contagious?" asked Conner, only half-serious.

"Funny," deadpanned Kira.

Justin walked over, "Don't make fun of Kira. She has it rough as it is."

Kira blushed a bit. Conner apologized.

"I got an internship with Channel 3 and I'm in," informed Kira.

"Only 2 were accepted this year. Good going Kira," replied Kira.

"Thanks, I'm working on the set for 'The Funky Fisherman's Cartoon Cavalcade' starting today."

Ethan went on about how it's his favorite show – when he was a kid. He started singing the tune until Justin interrupted him.

"It's a little creepy to hear that from _your_ mouth," said Justin, telling the truth.

(AN: Come on, even you guys gotta admit – it IS creepy)

Kira and Conner chuckled a little.

"Hey, I'll join ya. I'll just tell Hayley where I'm going to be," said Justin.

"I'll be waiting," replied Kira. She waited outside for Justin and they went to the Studio.

* * *

The "Funky Fisherman" was less than expected on the show. Justin pre-made the coffee to "Funky's" expectations.

"Pay attention to your friend, he'll teach everything you need to know about Studio Business," said Funky before he left.

"Do you know him?" asked Kira, turning to him.

"Only in passing. I got a part-time job at a different Studio and I met Funky one day. I overheard his coffee preference. He was a bit nicer and didn't count back then, wonder what happened to him."

(Time Change)

Kira just finished telling Justin about her encounter with Devin before a recording of the next episode of "The Funky Fisherman's Cartoon Cavalcade" began.

(Time Change)

Justin was helping Devin with the Security Cameras while Kira was separating the Green MM's when Elsa showed up. Justin slapped on a very small device DragonX gave him to cover the Morphing of Kira and Justin. Justin got Devin out of there without too much hassle.

"Ready?" asked Justin.

"Ready," replied Kira.

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

Kira: Dino Thunder – Power Up!

Justin: Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

Kira: Ptera Power!

They fought off the T-drones until Marty the Mackerel and Funky showed up. Funky got zapped into the TV set and Marty got captured before they could stop them. Justin helped Kira up. They powered down. Funky started ranting and counting.

"Let's call the others."

"Right."

Kira called Conner and Ethan up. They covered the set before heading to Dr. O's lab.

* * *

DragonX was seeing off the other Rangers. It was time to return to their Civilian lives. They came to help Tommy and they did it.

"Thanks for coming, guys. Stay sharp – you never know what may happen where you're going. Keep the morphers with you and use them when necessary. May the power protect you all," said DragonX, bidding the Originals farewell.

"I'll be back soon enough," said Kim.

The Original Rangers got on their flights and went back to their jobs. DragonX headed back to base.

* * *

DragonX made it back to base in time to see the Rangers break Mackerel's pole. The rangers showed up a few minutes later.

"Hayley, you got something?" asked Tommy.

"I think this might work to restore the Funny Fisherman back to normal," replied Hayley.

"That's 'FUNKY' Fisherman," corrected Funky.

"Whatever."

Hayley explained what needed to be done. Funky complained again about Marty. The Ethan and Kira reminded him about how much his Friendship with Marty should mean to him.

"We'll join you guys this time," said Justin.

"Ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready," came the joint reply.

Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder – Power Up.

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

Dx: White Ranger – Tiger Power!

Dino Rangers: Dino Power!

Justin: Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

Dx: White Tiger Power!

(Scene Change)

Mackerel was making another bad fish joke when the Rangers showed up. The Dino Rangers charged in. When they got knocked down, DragonX and Justin came in with their swords and were able to send Mackerel back.

"Everyone together!" shouted DragonX. The Dino Rangers fired their lasers; Justin fired his Hand Cannons, while DragonX had Saba fire his lasers. Mackerel decided to play the Hostage Card.

"What bait?" asked a knowing DragonX, who took the bait when Mackerel wasn't looking.

Mackerel looked in his hand and saw a hook connected to a note.

Note: Sorry – Try again.

"WHAT!" exclaimed a bewildered Mackerel. He turned to DragonX and fired. DragonX jumped out of the way, Tommy was behind him and redirected the blast to the TV set. Funky was freed; DragonX released the bait jar with everyone in it. The group left in a hurry seeing the fight.

"Try adding the Brachio Staff to the Z-Rex blaster. That should be enough to get Marty back," said DragonX.

The Dino Rangers fired the Z-Rex Blaster with Brachio attachment on the Mackerel. He grew. The Thundersaurus Megazord (fish-hook mode) and the Shogun-Falcon Megazord finished him off. Marty was freed. Funky made up with Marty and they were friends again.

* * *

Trent defeated Zeltrax in battle and returned to the base as 2nd in command.

* * *

Justin and the Dino Rangers watched as Funky and Marty did the "Happy Fish" Dance. Devin accidentally dropped the tapes with the fight earlier that day in the Fruit Punch.

"I guess those tapes got 'Punched'," said Justin, making a (bad – to those who think of it that way –) joke.

The Dino Rangers laughed at the joke.

"What did you put on the Security Camera earlier before the fight?" asked Kira, who was altogether curious.

"It was a device that provided a false recording of us bailing after the Yellow Dino and the Blue Turbo Rangers showed up out of nowhere and us returning after they left. Billy and I made it in case we needed it. Looks like we didn't need it after all," replied Justin.

They continued to watch the "Happy Dance."

* * *

It was the next afternoon. Ethan decided to volunteer to cover for Justin as he was with DragonX that day.

* * *

Justin and DragonX decided to visit the Mercer Mansion to talk with Anton and Trent. They got there as Trent finished "Wiping the Floor with the T-drones" again.

"I need some better competition," said Trent.

"How about another Ranger?" asked Justin, half-joking.

Trent quickly went into a defensive stance until he noticed it was Justin. Anton expressed his dislike for the change in Trent.

"The White Dino Gem is growing stronger, isn't it" said DragonX, only confirming what was true.

"Yeah, soon no one will be able to stop me. Maybe not even you, DragonX," said a cocky Trent.

"Don't get a big ego just because you can beat T-drones hundreds of times over."

"He's right. But it's not want _I_ wanted. Mesogog wants that. We share the same mind, but I hate what he's done to you," said Anton.

"But you ARE Mesogog," said Trent, sounding confused.

"It wasn't by choice though," said DragonX.

Anton told of how he became Mesogog.

"Mesogog then proceeded to blow up the Island Anton and Tommy were working on. Tommy went on to Reefside High to teach and be ready for when Conner, Kira, and Ethan would become the Dino Rangers. He knew immediately from the moment he saw them together when he was taking over Detention duty," said DragonX, covering what happened in the first episode of the Dino Thunder series.

Trent expresses the plan to bring back the Dino Era. Anton told him it was Mesogog's plan, not his.

"This creature, Mesogog, has poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you. You understand that?" he Anton asked Trent.

"Well, it's too late for that; isn't it, Dad?" said Trent, a bit angry.

Trent walked off. Justin went after him.

"The evil encoding is what's growing more powerful," stated DragonX.

"What can destroy it though?" asked Anton.

"Itself. Only a beam of it's own power can neutralize the evil encoding. I need to get going. I hope you can find **your** cure as well."

"Thanks, DragonX. That means a lot, coming from you."

* * *

Justin caught up with Trent, "Look, man – your father is only looking out for you."

"What would you know?" asked a bitter Trent.

"I lost MY father in the Countdown."

Everyone on Earth knew about the Countdown – as Angel Grove wasn't the only place struck. Trent, Conner (and his Twin), Kira, and Ethan were about 9-10 years old at the time, so their parents told them about how the Rangers saved people all over the Globe.

"Sorry, I didn't know," said Trent, realizing Justin had gone through a similar trauma as he did.

"Not as many people, or aliens, knew the truth about the Power Rangers as they do now. My dad was written off as another casualty. With the help of DragonX, I was able to emancipate as a minor and work various jobs over the years. I was recently working in Angel Grove until DragonX asked me to accompany him to the Power Chamber Ruins."

"That's what brought you here, huh."

Justin's morpher went off.

(Justin – Copyotter is battling the Rangers. They need help.)

"On it, ready?" asked Justin.

"For old times sake – ready," replied Trent.

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

Trent: White Ranger – Dino Power!

Justin: Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

Trent: Drago Power!

* * *

Copyotter just replicated Cassidy. Copyotter paled and sweatdropped.

"I will probably regret that," said a horrified Copyotter.

Trent and Justin attacked him.

"One of Zeltrax's freaks – maybe you'll be a challenge," said Trent, who was still eager for a challenge.

"You might want to leave before the others show up," informed Justin.

"Just the Ranger I was looking for," said Copyotter. He copied the Drago sword. He couldn't copy Justin's weapon however.

"Sorry, my weapons came with a 'No Copy' warranty on it," informed Justin.

Copyotter didn't care about Justin's weapon so much and disappeared in an invisiportal.

* * *

Devin was breaking down with each of the Cassidys being one step ahead of him.

* * *

Justin joined the Dino Rangers during the next fight. Conner came up with the backfire idea. It didn't work. Justin jumped in and attacked. Mesogog took Trent through an invisiportal. Tommy helped out Justin and the Dino Rangers.

* * *

DragonX snuck in Mesogog's lab as he watched Mesogog absorbed the White Dino Energy. Trent reached out to Anton and Anton took control long enough to free him. Trent ran out the door after promising not to tell the Dino Rangers. He met up with DragonX.

"Come on, Trent. Let's show that Otter how we do it – White Ranger style," said DragonX.

Trent morphed and rode the Drago ATV through the invisiportal. DragonX followed after morphing as well.

(Scene Change)

Even with Justin's help they weren't able to defeat Copyotter. Trent came in, blasting Copyotter with the Drago Lasers. He attacked with Drago speed, but Copyotter mimicked him. DragonX landed beside Trent.

"Take it to the next level, Dino Ranger," said DragonX.

"Gladly Tiger Ranger," said Trent, before shouting, "SUPER DINO MODE!!"

Trent powered up to Super Dino Mode. He and DragonX made short work of Copyotter. He grew to monstrous size. The Dino Rangers and Justin formed their respective Megazords to battle Copyotter.

* * *

Zeltrax arrived with an army of T-drones and Triptoids. Zeltrax quickly moved his way towards Tommy. Trent interfered and they both sent him running. DragonX handled the minions before walking over Trent and Tommy.

"Tommy, listen to him. I know he can be trusted," said DragonX.

Trent explained what happened and how the Evil Encoding was destroyed.

"Now you have a true protégé," said DragonX, making a bad joke reference to his first time as a Ranger. Tommy didn't laugh at the bad joke.

"Let's get back to base," he said.

* * *

Devin was nearly ballistic after seeing 4 Cassidys at once. He walked off. The Cassidy clones disappeared and everything was fine between them once more, well, after Devin threw away his glasses.

* * *

Trent was walking to the Zord bay. He was beginning to wash the Zords when Justin walked up. Justin and DragonX helped convincing the Dino Rangers to trust Trent.

"Coming to watch?" asked Trent, thinking Justin came down to make sure he did it.

"Actually, I came to help. I've had experience with Zords before, so I thought I'd help you out," replied Justin, giving a happy surprise to Trent.

"Thanks."

Justin and Trent washed the Zords, the Dino Rangers – except for Tommy and DragonX – being none the wiser.

* * *

With Trent and Justin helping out Hayley, she was able to catch up on work she left while trying to help the Rangers. Trent told Ethan to head on to the library and he'll join up later. Justin was able to cover for Trent while he went to help out the Dino Rangers.

* * *

DragonX waited back at the base with Tommy when the Rangers came in. Justin was finishing up at the café. They were talking about the Clone White Ranger.

"He's a threat alright," said Tommy.

Conner tried to blame Trent, but Tommy intervened. Tommy and Trent left.

"Guys, Trent's not responsible. Didn't you fight a cloning monster yesterday?" asked DragonX.

"Yeah, so?" asked Conner, not really getting it.

Justin walked in, "So, don't ya think Zeltrax may have used the Monster's ability to clone Trent's Ranger form?"

"More than likely – the Evil Encoding gets a 'New Body Experience' from this,"

(Time Change)

Conner rushed in from the Soccer Field. Kira came from a finished rehearsal.

"What's up?" asked Conner.

"Look for yourself," replied Ethan.

The Terrorsaurus was back.

"Guys, try to hold him off. If things get ugly, I'll send Justin to back you up," said DragonX.

The Dino Rangers morphed and left.

"Now, let's get to business," said DragonX as he typed in a search protocol.

"What are you looking for?"

"**Yes, DragonX. What ARE you looking for?**" asked Saba, confused.

"Tommy will go through his 'Trials' to get Super Dino Power. You will be needed to join with Tommy's remnant Ranger power in him. I'll need a new Energy source to access the Morphing grid with. There was _**one**_ Dino Gem that Tommy missed. I'm trying to find it," replied DragonX.

"**I'm not **_**that**_** bad, am I?**" asked Saba, hoping that it wasn't his fault.

"It's not you; it's me really. The White Tiger power was meant for Tommy and I can't change that, not even ZORDON can change that. I am able to handle the power, but only with Tommy can it be used to its fullest extent."

The Terrorsaurus took their Zords.

"Justin, get out there. I can handle things on this end," said DragonX.

Justin morphed and joined the Dino Rangers. The Triassic Shield sent out a pulse of Energy. It revealed the general location of the missing gem.

* * *

Justin helped as best he could, but it wasn't enough to defeat the Terrorsaurus.

* * *

The next pulse sent out from the Shield gave the exact coordinates for the Gem. Tommy brought the Shield in with Trent. Trent went to relax while Tommy gave his Dino Energy to the Shield.

"What are you doing, DragonX?" asked Tommy.

"There's a missing Gem out there. I need to find it before Mesogog does," came the response.

* * *

Justin was de-morphed and worn out, left to watch the Dino Rangers get beat up. Tommy used the Shield to save them. He gave it to Conner. Justin went to help Kira up after Conner became the Triassic Ranger. Tommy helped up Ethan. Conner was able to completely destroy the Terrorsaurus as the Triassic Ranger.

* * *

After Conner left to make amends with Alexi at the soccer field. DragonX was talking to the others back at the base.

"Good job guys," said DragonX.

"Yeah, we can take SOME punishment," said Ethan, sarcastically.

"Where were YOU, DragonX?" asked Kira, out of curiosity.

"I had some important business to handle. It is crucial in our fight against Mesogog," DragonX replied.

"He's right, guys. He told me what it was and it was crucial," agreed Tommy.

"It could only be done while the Triassic Shield was first active," informed DragonX.

"It's late guys; go get some sleep," suggested Tommy.

Ethan and Kira left for their respective homes. Justin and DragonX headed upstairs for some sleep as well. Tommy sighed.

"**Don't worry, Tommy. You'll get out of this suit soon enough,**" said Brachio, trying to provide comfort.

(AN: Yes, I remembered Brachio.)

"It's not that, its just Kim left again. I don't know if I can handle not seeing her for another 10 years," said Tommy. He went up to his room to find a letter stashed under his pillow.

Letter:

Dear Tommy,

I'm sorry I left without saying anything, but DragonX told me I had to return to training. I'm glad your safe and I know you'll be able to de-morph again real soon. I know you, you wouldn't let something like this stop you. My REAL reason for writing this letter is to say what I never had the guts to say before: I love you Thomas Oliver. I always will. I understand if you don't feel the same way after all these years, I wasn't exactly truthful in my last letter. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I hope to see you again real soon, Tiger. I'll be waiting for you this time.

Love,

Kimberly Hart.

Tommy fainted on the bed.

Brachio sighed and decided to get some rest as well. The next few weeks will be trying ones.

* * *

It was the next day. Justin was taking over the café while Trent went to the store. Kira tried to contact Conner and Ethan, but they were busy. Tommy was still knocked out from the news in the letter. Kira walked in and sat down at a computer. Justin came over with an Apple Juice.

"Bad day?" asked Justin.

Kira explained the situation. She enjoyed the juice.

(AN: NO, it's not drugged or anything like that, those of you who would even think Justin, or someone else, would do that to Kira. I'm the author and I'm not having that in MY Fic.)

"I say go for it. The experience might be good for you. If you don't like it, then try elsewhere. You'll be a star someday; I know it," comforted Justin.

"Thanks Justin," replied Kira. She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the café. Cassidy came over to use the Computer. Justin returned to the counter with a small blush on his face.

* * *

Trent came back and covered for Justin while he went with Storm Blaster (AN: You thought I forgot about him didn't you.) to meet Conner and Ethan at the supply company. He got there just as Ethan was signing the paper form.

"Guys, over here," shouted Justin, getting their attention.

Conner and Ethan met Justin halfway with the box. T-drones appeared. The custodian ran off in a hurry.

"I'll get the box on Storm Blaster! You hold them off!" said Justin, coming up with a good plan.

Justin carried the box by himself while Conner and Ethan held off the T-drones. Justin helped them while Storm Blaster got out of there with the part. He activated the hologram that Justin installed a few years back so there wouldn't be questions as to a driverless vehicle. Justin arrived with Conner and Ethan a few minutes later. Kira called Justin while Conner and Ethan got the Part downstairs to Hayley. Justin told Kira to wait and see what the others think of remix and decide then.

* * *

Havoc's machine was nearing completion. He knew that DragonX couldn't stop him this time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Mesogog will be pleased with this machine," laughed Havoc, evilly.

* * *

DragonX was waiting with 3 little girls for Kira to come out.

"Okay, go over and compliment that girl over there. Ask for her autograph,"

"Do we HAVE to?" asked one of the girls.

"She looks weird," said another.

"I'll pay you 20 bucks each when you get back," bribed DragonX. The girls quickly agreed and ran over to ask for Kira's autograph. This encouraged Kira to make the video before returning to the guys. DragonX paid the girls and they headed home.

"Sorry, Kira. I had to do it," said DragonX.

(AN: I just didn't think the girls did it out of the goodness of their hearts, even on set, so I went with this.)

* * *

DragonX returned to the others a few minutes before Kira came in.

"Kira, where have you been?" asked Ethan, as if Kira didn't try to call them earlier.

"Yeah, you should check in every once in a while," said an obnoxious Conner.

DragonX took them by their short hair and bonked their heads together. Conner and Ethan winced.

"Okay, 'hypocrites', dial it down," ordered DragonX.

"What's wrong?" asked Justin.

Kira asked for their honest opinion on her CD. Only Conner was willing to do so. Justin wanted it to be her decision and DragonX knew what that decision was.

"It's just not you," said Conner, truthfully.

"I knew it," said a depressed Kira.

"Hey, the REAL you will be better anyways. You don't need a professional to do something you can do yourself," consoled Justin.

The alarm went off. Zeltrax's newest creation left his repaired ship. Justin went with the Dino Rangers to try and stop the machine. DragonX helped Hayley power the Mezodon Rover for Conner. The Rover was able to defeat Zeltrax's machine while Tommy defeated Zeltrax.

* * *

Justin watched as Kira made her video with Trent taping. DragonX joined them as they got through.

"See, you didn't need a fancy manager to bring out your best," said Justin.

"Kira, you may yet be famous. You just have to be patient and try the right places" said DragonX, with wisdom.

"AND have the right people," interjected Trent.

They laughed as they made their way home.

* * *

Justin was riding in Storm Blaster around town. He was finally getting to actually explore the City. The Rangers were handling a Satellite problem. DragonX and Trent were at the Cyber Café. Trent was working as usual.

"So, Trent. Your dad making any head way on fixing his problem?" asked DragonX, as he was sitting at a table.

"Not really. He's trying a few different things, but no results yet," said Trent. He got back to work. Kira and Ethan came in and talked about Cassidy. Ethan convinced Kira to give Cassidy a chance.

* * *

DragonX was waiting for Kira to show up with the T-drones ahead of her. He helped her fight them off. Jupitor arrived a few minutes later outside. Havoc showed up in his new Machine.

(DragonX, let's see you handle my new machine,) said Havoc, calling out DragonX.

DragonX jumped out of the way of being squashed.

"You up for another round, Saba?" asked DragonX.

"**Let's show him what we're made of,**" said Saba.

DragonX: White Ranger – Tiger Power!

DragonX morphed.

Dx: White Tiger Thunderzord Power – NOW!

The White Tigerzord came running out of the dimensional pocket.

"Guys, I could use some help up here."

The Thundersaurus Megazord and the Turbo Megazord came in. The White Tigerzord converted into Warrior Mode.

"You won't stop me!" shouted Havoc.

"We'll see about that! MEGA-THUNDERBOLT!"

The blast hardly phased the machine.

"Uh-oh. We might be in trouble," said Justin, feeling less confident now.

Conner: Ankylozord!

Dino Rangers: Double Drill Attack!

Justin: Spin-out!

The combined attack didn't do much more than the last attack. Havoc blasted them back.

"I TOLD you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Havoc before he left after seeing the Satellite started its transmission. Hayley called.

(Guys, that beam is heading to Jupiter! I've readjusted the power transfer for the Triassic Shield – this should allow Ethan and Kira to stay morphed afterwards,) contacted Hayley.

(Trent's on his way. Conner, you handle the White Ranger Clone. Ethan and Kira join Trent inside and see what you can do there,) continued Tommy.

They sent the Zords back and met up with Trent and the White Ranger Clone. Havoc appeared.

"He's mine!"

"I'm right with you!" said Justin.

Justin and DragonX charged Havoc. Havoc matched DragonX and Justin strike for strike. Havoc gained the Advantage by blasting Justin back, de-morphing him.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, I highly doubt that," said Havoc.

DragonX proved him wrong by moving quicker than ever. He regained the Advantage and was able to make Havoc retreat.

"You won't stop the Satellite in time," said Havoc He disappeared. DragonX de-morphed and got to Justin.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Justin.

They watched Conner take down Jupitor. They noticed Devin filming.

"Red Ranger is mastering the Triassic Power quite well; don't you think?" he asked, to keep the Dino Rangers Identities safe.

"The trick will be mastering the next stage," said Justin, who caught on as to what DragonX was doing.

They walked over to Cassidy and Devin.

"You finally got the scoop worthy of your dreams, huh?" asked Justin, already knowing the answer.

"I'll say. This is the first step for my career, and it's all thanks to Kira," said Cassidy, in a happy mood.

"Let's get inside before something else happens," said Devin, who already had his bad share of mishaps. Cassidy and Devin ran inside. The others came up, de-morphed.

"What was that about?" asked Conner.

"You guys are making Cassidy's day," informed Justin.

"What story did she get?" asked Kira, seeing as how she was just starting to not hate Cassidy so much.

"Just you guys doing what you do best. Let's get inside if we don't want to miss Cassidy's big break," said DragonX. They headed inside.

* * *

Cassidy's live speech went off without a hitch. Cassidy thanked Kira for the chance of a lifetime.

"Cassidy will come around. She just needs REAL friends. That and Devin will really turn her around for the better," said DragonX.

They walked off the set and returned to Tommy's house.

* * *

Tommy was waiting for them as they entered.

"Good job, guys," said Tommy.

"Thanks, Dr. O," said Trent.

"Havoc is now more powerful than ever," said Justin.

"We'll take him down. We just need to get stronger," said Conner, actually proving to be right for once.

"Your right, but there's nothing we can do now," said Kira.

"Head on home, guys. You'll need your strength for tomorrow," said DragonX.

"No lie," said Ethan.

The Dino Rangers left. Hayley already left to close the Café.

"I found the place where the Gem you were looking for is. Many traps guard it – are you sure you're up for it?" asked Tommy.

"I'll have to; otherwise I can't morph again," said DragonX.

"Why DO you have give Saba back?"

"**It's the only way for you to finish the Trials,**" said Saba.

"Speaking of which – what ARE these Trials?" asked Justin.

"That's something Tommy needs to figure out for himself, and if he decides, he can tell you or not," said DragonX. He went upstairs with that.

"**I don't know, but I'll try to ask Saba about it tonight,**" said Brachio.

"You do that. Justin, Let's get some sleep. We need our strength as well," said Tommy.

"Sure, Tommy. And, by the way – after all this is over – invite Kim back for prom in the spring. I'm sure she'll be delighted to be there," teased Justin.

Tommy was never more grateful for having a helmet on to hide his blush. Justin rushed up the stairs before Tommy got him. Tommy sighed. He went to bed thinking about how he and Kimberly were going to have a relationship after this is all over.

(Chapter End)

So, what do you think?

Better or Worse?

Please Review!

I know I kinda made Trent OOC a bit, but I wanted a little bonding between him and Justin since they went trough similar trauma.

Preview for the next 2 Chapters:

Conner explores the depths of the Triassic Power.

Cassidy becomes nicer by "hanging out" with Ethan.

Kira decides between Justin and Trent.

Tommy goes through tough Trials as he gets Super Dino Powers and gets the ability to de-morph (properly) again.

Trent tries to come to an understanding with the White Ranger Clone.

Justin tries to harness the other Turbo Weapons.

DragonX gives his powers back to Tommy's Memory – enabling him to complete the Trials and gain Super Dino Mode. He searches for the new Gem to gain new Powers and a New Zord.

Watch out on the next Chapter of Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Return of a Villain.

Don't forget to push the button on the bottom left and leave a review.

(Listen to the words and perform the action asked of you)

You can't resist leaving a review! You can't stop you hand from moving the computer mouse and pushing the review button. You can't stop your fingers from writing a review leaving comments and suggestions for making this better.

Later,

RDF1


	5. Trials of Tommy, Dx, and Conner Part 1

Hey guys, time for Chapter 5 repost of my Power Ranger Fic.

RDF1: Justin, if you would…

Justin: "RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own anything except for his ideas in this fic."

RDF1: And…

Justin: "Omake at the end of the Chapter is for Karura Shinigami for her dedicated reading of RDF1's fanfic. Thank you Karura, may you enjoy the Omake."

RDF1: Thank you.

Justin: Just so you people know, the truth about my father's demise isn't reported; so don't take what fanfics say as truth until the creators of Power Rangers English Series and Sagas officially reports it.

RDF1: Correct Justin. Now, do you mind returning to the active fic action, please?

Justin: Sure, see ya later.

Justin leaves for PR Dimension.

RDF1: Before I forget, the votes have been tallied and the result is…

(Insert drum roll)

RDF1: Justin in a 5-1 vote – Karura supported Justin/Kira in all her reviews, so the extras don't really count, but thanks for voting anyway. I will try to get around to Justin/Kira getting together sometime in this chapter, but if not, then definitely the next.

Remember:

Normal – Speaking

(Name) – Communicator or indirect contact

Thoughts – _(Thinking)_

Saba/Brachio/Drago (eventually) – **speaking**

DragonX Rangered (White Tiger Ranger) – Speaking

Phone/Former Tommy Ranger Powers – **speaking**

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

Chapters 5-6: The Trials of Tommy Oliver, Conner McKnight, and DragonX Part 1

(Recap)

"_That's something Tommy needs to figure out for himself, and if he decides, he can tell you or not," said DragonX. He went upstairs with that._

"_**I don't know, but I'll try to ask Saba about it tonight,**__" said Brachio._

"_You do that. Justin, Let's get some sleep. We need our strength as well," said Tommy._

"_Sure, Tommy. And, by the way – after all this is over – invite Kim back for prom in the spring. I'm sure she'll be delighted to be there," teased Justin._

_Tommy was never more grateful for having a helmet on to hide his blush. Justin rushed up the stairs before Tommy got him. Tommy sighed. He went to bed thinking about how he and Kimberly were going to have a relationship after this is all over._

(Recap End)

* * *

Havoc was making even more upgrades to his machine. He knows that DragonX knows that there is a power stronger than what he has now out there and he is making sure to be ready when, not if, DragonX retrieves it.

* * *

Brachio decided to talk with Saba away from DragonX as he was researching the area where his gem would be. "**So, Saba, do you have any idea what DragonX is talking about?**"

"**Unfortunately, I can't tell you much. The extent of what I know is very limited. DragonX spoke of the trials as being a right of passage for Tommy,**" replied Saba, "**This being different from the other Dino Rangers is purely because of his condition and that he was a former Active Ranger in Duty before. These Trials are to test Tommy in many aspects of his character and strength. I-**"

DragonX came walking in, "This is precisely why I said working with a partner is difficult. I usually work alone because of this."

"**I'm sorry DragonX; I meant no disrespect,**" apologized Saba.

"It's nothing. Just don't tell anymore, otherwise Tommy will fail the trials."

"**When will the trials come about?**" asked Brachio.

"First, we must get Tommy out of Ranger Form, then shall the trials come," said DragonX.

* * *

As DragonX was preparing to leave, Justin decided to join the Rangers' Class Field Trip to the Egypt Museum Tour. The tour guide wasn't against Justin joining the group. The group made their way through the displays until they found the statue figure of Tutenhawken.

"The translation isn't exact, but it is believe to be a curse that Tutenhawken could place upon his enemies," the guide told the class.

"What's the bet that the curse is real?" asked Justin, in a knowing sort of way.

"I would say 'More than likely' to that," replied Conner.

"I want to translate it," said Ethan, showing his inner geek once more.

"Not a good idea, Ethan," warned Kira.

"I'll say," supplied Kira.

"In my experience, just let him learn on his own," said Justin to the others, leaving Ethan to his writing.

"These Hieroglyphics are speaking to his inner geek after all," said Conner, stating the obvious.

"I'm right here. Besides, you don't believe in it, do you?" asked Ethan.

"I don't need to believe to know how true it can be," replied Justin, speaking from experience.

They moved on with the rest of the tour.

* * *

Justin hacked into Ethan's computer from afar and saved everything into 3 separate USB Drives. He got back to work as Ethan dropped his computer, destroying all the main copies of the files; Justin saves the day once again.

* * *

Havoc and Mesogog were deciding on what monster to use to help Havoc destroy the rangers when Tutenhawken alerted their screens.

"The mighty Tutenhawken, he will do nicely for now," said Havoc, remembering the legend of Tutenhawken.

"I will send the extra available forces to stop DragonX from getting that power source," said Mesogog.

"See that you do. If DragonX gets hold of that power, we are all in danger," said Havoc. He left to finish modifying his robot.

* * *

Tutenhawken was making Cassidy into his Egyptian Queen.

* * *

Ethan was having his run of bad luck, so Elsa and Mesogog had no reason to send T-drones after him. DragonX showed up and was able to help Ethan take them down.

"Let me guess, you translated and read Tutenhawken's curse," said DragonX, in a knowing way.

"How did you know?" asked Ethan.

"Besides the obvious signs, Justin told me."

"Let's get the others."

* * *

Trent and Justin were still working when DragonX and Ethan came in. Ethan went to Conner and Kira; DragonX went to Justin and Trent.

"He believes," said DragonX.

"I'm not going to say it," said Justin, referring to the 'I told you so' line.

"He kinda deserves it though. The smell is more than enough reason," said Trent.

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait. Here comes 'The Queen of All Things Shallow'," said DragonX.

Indeed, "Queen" Cassidy and her "servant" Devin came in.

"OK, I think she needs a Ptera Scream Wake Up Call," said Justin, angry at the fact that Cassidy couldn't take a hint at the concept called 'humility'.

"Not this time, Justin," said DragonX, holding back Justin with one arm.

Ethan tried to talk sense into "Cassipatra", but failed.

"I'm gonna give her something to complain about!" said Kira, preparing her special ability. Ethan prevented Kira from Ptera Screaming Cassidy's ears off. (Wait for the Omake, Karura.)

"That's not going to solve anything. We need to get rid of this curse," said Ethan.

"Let's try the Museum," said Kira.

"Justin, go with her. Trent, you'll stay here. I'll go with Ethan and Conner and alert Tommy about this," said DragonX, before everyone went to their destinations.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Justin as he left after Kira. DragonX caught up with Conner and Ethan and joined them as they went to Tommy's place. Trent got back to work.

* * *

Kira was writing down the Hieroglyphics. Justin was wary of the statue. Tutenhawken woke up.

"Kira, write down the Hieroglyphics, I hold off 'Bird King' here!" said Justin as he fought off Tutenhawken while Kira finished writing down the pictures.

Justin: See if you can handle this – Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!!

Justin morphed and the battle continued, until Tutenhawken blasted Justin back into Kira.

"JUSTIN!!" screamed Kira.

He was unconscious and un-morphed.

"Now, I shall destroy your city for this trespassing," said Tutenhawken before leaving.

(Scene Change)

"So, Haley, you almost done?" asked DragonX.

"Not for a while, no!" came the reply from behind the work barrier.

"You think this curse is real, Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

"My life as a Ranger has taught me that 'Anything's Possible'!" said Tommy.

"What's Haley working on?" asked Conner.

"She won't even tell me about it," relied Tommy.

"Haley is working a new weapon that could help us defeat Tutenhawken," said DragonX.

(Guys, Tutenhawken's on the loose, and Justin's down. He's at the Museum's infirmary,) said Kira, over the communicators.

"I'll get Justin," said DragonX.

"Conner, Ethan, join Kira and hold off Tutenhawken as long as you can. I'll contact Trent to join you," said DragonX.

"Ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready!" came the reply.

Conner/Ethan: Dino Thunder! Power Up!

Dx: White Ranger – Tiger Power!

Conner: Tyranno Power!

Ethan: Tricera Power!

Dx: White Tiger Power!

* * *

DragonX landed outside the infirmary. He looked through the window. Justin was just waking up. He looked outside to see DragonX nod to him. Justin nodded back. He checked around him to see if anyone was nearby.

Justin: Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

* * *

"Right, on it!" said Trent as he just got the word from Tommy. He left out the back way.

Trent: White Ranger – Dino Power! Drago Power!

* * *

Trent joined Justin and DragonX as they followed the Rangers following Tutenhawken. Tutenhawken had them down.

"Together!"

"Fire!" was the combined shout.

They blasted Tutenhawken from the back. He left. They got to the others. They all powered down.

"Guys, he's only going to get more powerful now," warned DragonX.

"He's right; we have to defeat him!" said Justin.

"He said only one way could defeat him," informed Conner.

"Ethan, here are the Hieroglyphics. There might be a counter-spell," said Kira.

"Better let me hold that," said DragonX, wanting to prevent a dreadful occurrence.

Kira gave DragonX the paper and they left. A few seconds later a tree fell where Ethan would've have been.

(AN: It DID make a sound. Just because no one hears a tree fall doesn't mean the tree didn't make a noise, folks!)

* * *

DragonX and the others got back to the Lab and Ethan was translating the Symbols that Kira copied. Conner just made his lame rhyme.

"And here I thought you couldn't get worse," commented DragonX.

"'He was a great and powerful leader and had little equal. Tutenhawken cannot be matched on Earth, but only in the Sky can you break the Pharaoh's curse,'" Ethan read the translation.

(AN: I added the first part.)

"I'll just fight him from my Pterazord," suggested Kira.

"The curse is Ethan's. I think he needs to do it," reminded Tommy.

"We need find a way for Ethan to fly," said DragonX.

"Last time I checked, the Tricerazord didn't exactly have wings," said Ethan.

"It isn't made for wings either," pointed out Justin.

Haley came down with GREAT news for Ethan, "Fastest thing I have ever built."

"Can it fly?" asked Ethan, hopefully.

"Uh, no," replied Hayley, sounding mildly miffed at being asked that.

"We need it to fly, if Ethan will ever break his curse," said Tommy.

"I'll help you out, Haley," said DragonX.

"Don't forget me," pitched in Justin.

"I'll help as well," said Ethan.

* * *

Tutenhawken brought up the destruction of the Power Rangers. Cassidy didn't take to kindly to that. When Tutenhawken talked badly to and about Devin, Cassidy got up and left, taking Devin with her.

"I shall destroy this city!" yelled Tutenhawken.

* * *

Tutenhawken was attacking. Havoc decided to make an appearance as well.

"This is it. Conner, Kira, and Trent: Hold off Bird Brain until Ethan can arrive to help. Justin: You're with me; we have a score to settle with Havoc. Ethan: Finish working with Haley!" ordered DragonX.

"Right!" came the reply.

"Ready?" asked DragonX.

"READY!" answered the others.

Dx/Trent: White Ranger – Tiger/Dino Power!

Conner/Kira: Dino Thunder! Power Up!

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

Dx: White Tiger Power!

Conner/Kira/Trent: Dino Power!

Justin: Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

* * *

While the Dino Rangers were holding off Tutenhawken, Justin and DragonX were battling Havoc in the Zords.

"This is NOT over, Havoc!"

"You are correct, DragonX! This is just the beginning!" responded Havoc, feeling confident.

"You won't defeat us!" yelled Justin.

"Oh, I will, and Mesogog will rule this world while I turn my sights elsewhere: Maybe a planet called KO-35, or even Phaedos," replied Havoc, threatening Justin's friends, and the Ninjetti source of Power.

"YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!"

"You won't cut off the Rangers' Ninjetti Power! I'll stop you!"

"Oh, really? When you can barely scratch my machine! HAHAHA!!" said Havoc. He blasted the Shogun-Falcon Megazord and the Rescue-Turbo Megazords apart.

"I'll leave you to some old and new friends. Destroy them!" ordered Havoc. He left, leaving behind T-Drones and Pirahnatrons to finish them off.

"I won't let Havoc get away with this!" shouted Justin.

"Calm down, Justin. We need to stay calm if we are going to survive," said DragonX.

"Just let me take out my anger on these wimps," offered Justin.

"Be my guest," said DragonX, stepping back.

Justin charged the T-drones and the Pirahnatrons.

"Turbo Wind Fire!" He shouted and blasted some with the Pink Rangers' Weapon.

"Turbo Star Chargers!" He electrifried most of the Pirahnatrons.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" He blasted even more T-drones with the Green Rangers' Weapon.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" Justin gave double duty firepower to half the remaining T-drones. More appeared however.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" Justin sliced through most of the remaining footsoldiers.

Justin: Turbo R.A.M. Cannon Mode! FIRE!

This final blast destroyed the remaining troops.

"He's learning."

"**He did that similar to what you did with the Original Ranger Weapons,**" said Saba.

"I still haven't used the Drago Dagger yet, well not in battle at any rate."

* * *

Ethan arrived on the scene with the Hovercraft Cycle and was able to defeat Tutenhawken and his curse. Mesogog grew him. Justin and DragonX arrived on the scene.

"Justin, join the others, Trent and I can handle Elsa."

"Just make sure to repair my Zords afterwards," said Justin, referring to how many battles his Zords were in.

"Gotcha."

Justin combined the Rescue Megazord to join the Mezodon Rover to defeat Tutenhawken.

"Let's take her down."

"After you."

Trent charged, with DragonX right behind him. Together, they were able to defeat Elsa and have her retreat.

* * *

Cassidy came in and asked to talk to Ethan alone. DragonX was talking to Trent and Justin once again.

"You think she's learned her lesson," spoke Trent.

"I'd say so," said DragonX.

"I just hope it doesn't happen again," said Justin.

"Cassidy has a bit more humility coming her way before she becomes a TRUE friend to ALL Dino Rangers."

"I gotta get going."

"Where are you off to?" asked Trent.

"I gotta get Storm Blaster to Andros for a tune-up. He's past due on a check-up," said Justin.

"Tell the Space Rangers I said hey," said DragonX.

"I'll give them the message," said Justin as he left to get Storm Blaster.

DragonX and Trent walked over to hear Kira's remark.

"Looks like Cassidy has a spell over Devin AND Ethan," said Kira.

"I wouldn't worry. This spell, Ethan can handle," joked DragonX.

Kira, Conner, and Trent chuckled.

* * *

Elsa was growing Thornox. Mesogog and Havoc walked in.

"I hope you have a plan to defeat the Rangers, Elsa," said Mesogog.

"May I present Thornox, Master," said Elsa, referring to her plant.

"I already had lunch," said Mesogog.

"I could use some, but he doesn't look too tasty," said Havoc, in a slightly teasing sort of way.

"Thornox is a plant creature I created by power steroids injected directly into his DNA. He's not for lunch, or even a snack, Havoc," said Elsa to Mesogog, before reprimanding Havoc.

"That's 'General Havoc' to you!" shouted 'General' Havoc.

"Quiet! I hope for your sake, Elsa that your plant warrior will grow fast," said Mesogog, as his mood worsened.

"I'll say. I don't want to be fighting beside a small fry," said Havoc, once again teasing the little Plant Warrior.

"I have a plan for him to grow fast," said Elsa.

* * *

DragonX was going over game plans in his head for when Lothor returned when Elsa alerted the monitors.

"Let me guess: Evil Plan?" said DragonX.

"I think so," replied Tommy.

"Should I call the others?" asked Hayley.

"Let Tommy and me check it out first," said DragonX. He morphed and rode on the shark cycle alongside the Brachio ATV.

* * *

Tommy and DragonX arrived at the pool.

"Yep, just as I thought."

"What?"

"This slime can help you, Tommy."

"I'll have Haley run an analysis when we get back."

Tyrannodrones appeared.

"You might want to go ahead. I'll be along shortly. Ready, Saba?"

"**Ready, DragonX!**"

DragonX engaged the T-drones in combat while Tommy collected a sample and got out of there.

"Time to end this: SABA LIGHTNING STRIKE!!"

The attack vaporized the T-drones.

"Let's get back to base."

* * *

Justin was covering once again for Haley when DragonX called.

"Haley's Cyberspace, Justin here," said Justin.

"**Very funny. Haley's found a way to de-morph Tommy. Get over here, quick!**" said DragonX.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Justin arrived with the others.

"What's the big emergency?" asked Conner.

"Haley thinks she can de-morph me," replied Tommy.

"I'm sure it can de-morph you. I've come across this slime before and tested it. It works," informed DragonX.

"We won't know for sure until we try it out on Tommy," said Hayley.

They set up the machine and added the slime. It poured over Tommy. It made him disappear.

"And here we have the next stage of poor humor: An Invisible Scientist," said DragonX, making the next poor joke.

"It's like something out of a graphic novel," chuckled Ethan.

"Yeah, just one thing," said Justin, in a knowing tone.

"What's that?" asked Kira.

"Graphic novels got nothing on Tommy Oliver's life," said Justin.

"There's nothing you can do right now. We'll let you know when we find something," said Tommy.

"Well, no times better than the present," said Conner.

"For what?" asked Justin.

"Ethan's makeover," supplied Trent.

"Hold on, now. I don't think so. There's no way I'm trusting Ethan in your hands," said Justin, with no argument on that point.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Conner.

"Figure it out."

* * *

Justin oversaw Ethan's training. Ethan almost went out the door before nerves got to him again.

"Come here," said Justin. He dragged Ethan over to a quiet corner.

"From one Blue to Another: there's nothing better than honesty," said Justin.

"You're saying I should tell her I'm a Ranger?"

"As if. That's the one rule that breaks the honesty code. Never tell anyone your secret unless there's no other choice, or they find out first. This is a rule set down by Zordon, and you do not want to cross him."

"Alright."

"You'll be fine. Just be kind to her and she'll more than likely be kind back. Also the Traffic excuse works about 92 percent of the time when you're late."

Their morphers went off.

"You are so lucky, Ethan," said Conner.

"Trent and I will stay with Tommy," said Justin as they headed off.

* * *

Havoc was searching for the Abyss of Evil. He had researched the Villain before Mesogog and found the Ranger Archive. There he found out about Lothor. He was planning to make a trip there shortly. There were a few things left to do first.

* * *

DragonX was talking with Tommy while the Rangers were battling Thornox.

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess up his date," said Tommy.

"Trust me. Mesogog would exploit this opportunity if it were anyone of us. Look after them," said DragonX.

"Alright." Tommy left to go after Ethan on his date.

"DragonX, look at this," called Justin.

DragonX came over and watched the video footage of Thornax's golf swing.

"Didn't know Mesogog had a golfer on his team?" said DragonX, slightly confused, since he never saw a golf-player Monster before.

"I never knew monsters could actually play golf," said Trent.

"Some Rangers have the bad luck of meeting Sports Monsters," replied Justin.

(Time Change)

Conner and Kira returned just in time to see the start of the date.

"Hope he uses what we taught him," said Conner.

"He looks alright for now," informed Trent.

Unfortunately, alright didn't last long. Fortunately, Tommy was there to help Ethan out.

"Good work, Tommy," said DragonX.

"Dr. O's there?" asked Kira

"I asked him to be there, just in case. I didn't think he would do this though," said DragonX.

They continued to watch and Cassidy was impressed by Ethan's "tricks". Tyrannodrones showed up.

"This is what I expected," said DragonX.

Tommy helped Ethan defeat the T-drones. Thornox, Havoc, and the White Dino Clone appeared in the city.

"Looks like we got company," said Conner.

"Let's take 'em down," said DragonX.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" came the reply.

Conner/Kira: Dino Thunder! Power Up!

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

Trent/Dx: White Ranger – Dino/Tiger Power!

Dino Rangers: Dino Power!

Justin: Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

Dx: White Tiger Power!

* * *

The Rangers faced off against the Monsters and the T-drones.

"Justin, Kira: prune that plant. Conner: take care of the Clone. Trent: you got the drones. I got Havoc," ordered DragonX, assuming the role of leader.

"Right!"

They battled it out. Justin and Kira matching Thornox, Conner and WDR Clone going at it, and the T-drones getting blasted by Trent. DragonX and Havoc were having an all out battle.

"Don't leave me out of this!" shouted Ethan, coming in on his Hovercraft Cycle blasting Thornox and WDR Clone. Conner, Kira, and Ethan went Super Dino Mode and finished off Thornox while WDR Clone got away.

* * *

"You can't beat me!" shouted Havoc.

"We'll see about that."

They matched each other, punch for punch and kick for kick.

"You will fail."

"I was tasked with defeating you! I WON'T FAIL!!"

The battle with the other Rangers escalated and Havoc used the distraction to blast back DragonX, de-morphing him in the process.

"Now, to destroy you!"

"I don't think so! Turbo Hand Blasters!"

"Drago Arrows!"

The combined attack of Justin and Trent blasted Havoc enough to make him retreat. Justin and Trent got to DragonX.

"My time as a White Ranger is nearing its end."

"**Don't say that! You are a GREAT White Ranger, I'm sorry for doubting you before.**"

"Don't try to discourage me. You'll be fine, Saba. Your link with Tommy will be stronger than ever once the Trials have been passed."

DragonX passed out after that. Justin and Trent got him back to the lab.

* * *

That night, after he had recovered, DragonX decided to talk to Tommy.

"Tommy, the time is drawing near," said DragonX

"For my Trials, you mean," replied Tommy.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I need to go after the gem if I'm going to stay a Ranger and complete my mission."

"What about MY gem? Could we use that to help me?"

"Yes, but it will be risky. The power is overwhelming; because that has not just one Zord bonded with it, it has 6."

"I can handle it."

"There's something else," said DragonX as he walked over to the Hidden Vault with Tommy's old morphers. He got out the Dragon, Tiger, and Falcon Power Coins as well as the Zeo V Morpher.

"You need to reabsorb your powers."

"Does this include Saba?"

"**Unfortunately, it does, Tommy. Don't worry, when you succeed, our bond will be stronger than ever.**"

"If you're sure then," said DragonX.

"I am," said DragonX. He concentrated his energies into transferring the Power Coins, Saba, and the Zeo Morphers into Energy. He then focused the blast at Tommy, who fell back from the surge. Justin came running in to see DragonX on his knees and an invisible Tommy's breathing on the wall next to the stairs.

"I must go soon. Justin, I trust you to look after Tommy and the others while I'm gone," said DragonX from his position, a bit out of breath from the transfer.

"You can't do this alone, DragonX," replied Justin, who was worried about his partner in this mission.

"Whether I can or cannot all depends on whether I can make it to the temple," said DragonX as he stood up. He left the room without another word.

"Let him go, Justin. He has to do this," said Tommy, understanding the position DragonX was in.

* * *

The next morning Haley ran the Brachio Gem through the re-moleculizer. It broke upon restoring Tommy to normal, but left him in a coma. They rushed him to a hospital, unknowing that another was affected by it.

* * *

"We'll do all we can. He'll be treated with the best of care," said the Doctor in Tommy's hospital room.

He left. The Super Terrorsaurus showed up and started destroying the City.

"Guys, go," said Justin, taking up the leader position since DragonX was away.

"We'll stay and look after Tommy," agreed Hayley.

The Rangers left.

"You have any idea what Tommy's going through?" asked Hayley.

"The Trials. If he succeeds, he not only gets his powers back, but he'll be stronger than ever," said Justin, knowing that Tommy could do it.

"I only hope your right," said Hayley, with less confidence than Justin. This was due to the fact that she hadn't known Tommy as long as Justin did.

* * *

Kim was going through a new routine when she felt a pang in her heart, causing her to fall and land on the floor.

"Kimberly!" yelled the Trainer, running over to her.

"I'm fine," replied Kimberly, who knew immediately that Tommy was _NOT_ fine.

"It's been a long day. We'll pick this up tomorrow. You head home and get some rest," said the Trainer.

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow, Coach," agreed Kim. She took out her Cell Phone and called Justin as soon as she got out of sight and earshot of her coach.

(Hello?) asked Justin over the phone.

"What has Tommy done this time!?" Kimberly hissed into the phone, so nobody would hear her, not that anyone was within hearing distance at the moment.

(Kim, oh. Why would you ask that? You know Tommy better than I do,) replied Justin.

"I know enough that I just blew a big routine because I felt that he is in danger."

(Oh, wow. I didn't know your bond was that strong, already.)

"How did you know about our bond?"

(DragonX told me about it. Your bond was formed when you first met, and only got stronger as you went through High School battling Rita and Zedd. When you got offered for the Pan Globals, your bond had halted its growth, according to DragonX. When you met up again, your bond magnified to the point where when one feels extreme pain, or in a life threatening position, the other feels it in their heart, warning them about the danger.)

"Do I need to be there?"

(You're fine where you are. Tommy would just call it a waste of a trip. He'll be fine. He just has to wake up is all.)

"Like you said, you don't know him as well as I do. Tommy can be QUITE the stubborn one."

(That's why there's no need to be here. Tommy will come back, stronger than ever.)

"Alright, I'll stay."

(By the way, since Tommy can't say no right now: you're invited to the Reefside Prom in a few months. Dress nicely.) Justin hung up before Kim could answer.

"Prom?" asked a confused Kim. She had forgotten that Tommy was a High School Teacher and there was a Prom at the end of the year.

* * *

Tommy was fighting with Zeo V.

"**You still have some fight left in you! But will it be enough for the next trial?**" Zeo left with that statement.

"Trial? This is the Trial that DragonX spoke of? I guess I must be fighting my other Ranger Powers," Tommy said before moving on to a forest area. "Now where is he?"

WTR came down out of the trees.

"Let me guess, I'm suppose to fight you?"

"**You guessed it.**"

"**I apologize Tommy; I have no choice but fight alongside the WTR.**"

"It's alright Saba. I forgive you. HYAH!" And the battle began.

* * *

DragonX traveled to the deepest part of the jungle in South America. He inadvertently went to far and found Kuzco's Empire.

(Kuzco: Yes, Empire, not Kingdom, Empire.

RDF1: GET OUT OF HERE!!

Kuzco skedaddled to his part in the fic.)

"Stay away from my Empire," said Kuzco to DragonX, "And out of my show, this is my territory, so 'bye-bye'."

"Wrong part of the jungle. Sorry about that, man. Good luck with Malina though. I believe you have a good shot if you act a bit more humble around her.

"Thanks. I needed that, she hasn't spoken to me in a week."

"Don't worry, just remember: Women are always right, even if their not. For what would Malina be but a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no if you upset her anymore.

(AN: Sorry about the quote from POTC3, but it was so well said by Jack Sparrow, that I couldn't help but try to put it in a fic. Just to let you know, Kuzco understood him, since he had seen the movie while out of picture. (He can do that ya'know.))

"I'll have to be going with that, later," said DragonX before moving on to a different part of the forest, the right part of the forest this time. He approached the pyramid temple with the power source inside. Tyrannodrones and Pirahnatrons were waiting for him.

"This is gonna be a long day," said DragonX before getting to work on destroying the minions.

* * *

Devin tested Cassidy to see what was more important: Friendship or Career.

* * *

The others returned to the room with bad news.

"He'll be back and I don't think he'll go easy," said Justin, having experienced this before.

"Any progress?" asked Conner.

"Not that we can tell," said Hayley.

"He's still alive, that's something," said Justin.

The Super Terrorsaurus returned. The Dino Rangers left to fight him.

"Why aren't you joining them?" asked Hayley, curious as to why Justin didn't join the fight.

"DragonX told me to look after Tommy, and that's what I'm doing," replied Justin.

* * *

DragonX made it past all the traps and monsters thrown his way, but he looked worse for wear. He approached the room with the power source.

"Just like I thought. Now, I just need to get back with this in time to stop Lothor from returning," he said. DragonX got the Power Source, but the Pyramid Collapsed on him.

"I KNEW this was gonna be a long day!" he shouted as he ran for an exit.

* * *

Tommy was getting beat by the Green Dragon Ranger. The GDR asked, "**Why don't you just give it up?**"

"That's the one thing I'll never do! This may be a Trial, but very few ever passed one by giving up."

"**Guess there's only one thing to do now.**" GDR was about to kill Tommy when he stopped and put out his hand instead. Tommy grabbed it, confused. "**You've passed the test. You've completed the Trials.**"

"That was it?" asked Tommy, very confused at this point.

Zeo V and WTR came out of the shadows.

"**You haven't been fighting us,**" said Zeo V.

"**You've been fighting for your life.**" Continued WTR.

"**Zordon asked us to test you when you were ready to receive Super Dino Powers,**" finished GDR.

They each held out a piece of the Black Dino Gem.

"**Take it…**" started Zeo V.

"**…Know that we'll always be with you…**" continued WTR.

"**…****Use our powers in conjunction with the Dino Thunder Powers to tap into your Super Dino Mode,**" finished GDR.

"Thank you, I'll always remember you guys."

"**You couldn't forget us if you tried.**"

The Rangers and Tommy chuckled at Saba's statement.

"I know you'll always be there to remind me." Tommy said and picked up the pieces of his Dino Gem and was able to wake up.

* * *

Tommy woke up.

"You're okay," Hayley said with relief.

"So, you pass?" asked Justin, knowingly.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" countered Tommy.

"No, but I just thought I'd ask anyway, ya'know."

"The others need your help," interrupted Hayley.

"Time to show Mesogog AND Havoc they can't get rid of me yet," said Tommy as he started out.

(**You got that right, Partner!**) exclaimed Saba, in his head.

Tommy chuckled. "I've got to get some work done." Tommy left to help out the other Dino Rangers.

* * *

Cassidy didn't want Devin out of her life, so she winged it from her heart and told the citizens of Reefside the Rangers would be back to protect Reefside once again.

* * *

Tommy reached the battle sight and kicked away the Super Terrorsaurus from destroying the Rangers.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!" yelled Kira.

"And I have some extra help!" Tommy shouted back.

He brought out his repaired morpher.

Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!

He morphed for the first time in weeks.

Tommy: Brachio Power!

"Big Deal!" said the Super Terrorsaurus before he blasted Tommy, but it never hit. Tommy kicked the Super Terrorsaurus into the nearby quarry.

"You ready, Brachio?"

"**Whenever you are, Tommy! Let's show him our power!**" replied Brachio.

Tommy delved into the core of his Ranger Powers and linked them to his Dino Powers.

Tommy: SUPER DINO MODE!!

Tommy used his Super Dino Powers and Destroyed the Super Terrorsaurus with the Energy Orb. The Rangers' Morphing Power was restored. The Super Terrorsaurus grew.

"I'll leave the rest to you," said Tommy.

"Totally! Ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready!" replied Kira/Ethan.

All: Dino Thunder! Power Up!

They morphed and formed the Megazord to battle the Super Terrorsaurus.

"Not good enough!" said the Super Terrorsaurus.

The Super Terrorsaurus blasted the Thundersaurus back.

"Dr. O didn't give up and we can't either!" said Kira, with raw determination.

"RIGHT!" replied Conner/Ethan.

Dino Rangers: SUPER DINO MODE!

The Thundersaurus Megazord powered up to the Super Thundersaurus Megazord, powered by the Super Dino Powers of the Rangers.

"Let's end this!" announced Conner.

ALL: SUPER DINO DRILL!!

They destroyed the Super Terrorsaurus.

* * *

Justin sat back as the Dino Rangers all asked questions about Tommy's Trials.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. Listen, I want to thank you for you dedication to the Code of the Ranger. It means a lot to me," said Tommy, with enormous pride.

"They have proved themselves," agreed Justin.

"Code of the Rangers?" asked Conner.

"When the Rangers toughest challenge lies ahead of them, the Rangers decide to continue fighting, or giving up. Powers or not, Zords or not, Weapons or not; the Rangers who stay and fight to protect Earth, no matter the circumstances, are honored above all else. Many Rangers do so and are honored as Rangers who go beyond the call of duty," explained Tommy.

"This goes back to the beginning with Jason's team," supplied Justin.

"It does," agreed Tommy, "I'm proud of you and I'm glad that you were able to do it. It means a lot to me.

Conner sniffled.

"Are you crying?" asked Ethan.

"I think so," said Justin.

"I'm NOT crying; it's just really great to have you back Dr. O," countered Conner.

"True that," said Justin.

"Same here," added Kira.

"No doubt and no lie," supplied Ethan.

"I'm still sorry about putting you through this," finished Trent.

"It's okay. It's all good. Now, go get some rest, I think we'll need it," said Tommy, wisely.

The Rangers and Haley left for bed and a good night's sleep.

* * *

Havoc was ready for DragonX and whatever he brought with him from the Temple.

(Chapter End)

Okay, what do you think?

Pyros: Not bad, but could be better.

Dx: Do you WANT to NOT fight Orochi-bastard!?

RDF1: He's right, it could be better, I just hope it's not worse, considering I left DragonX's part with a cliff hanger.

Dx: Better get the second part up soon then.

Justin: Don't forget about...

RDF1: I didn't. Read the card.

Justin: "Karura, and all the other readers, here is your Omake request."

Speech:

Kira's Ptera Scream: _**YOU IDIOT!!**_

(Omake)

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait. Here comes 'The Queen of All Things Shallow'," said DragonX.

Indeed, "Queen" Cassidy and her "servant" Devin came in.

"OK, I think she needs a Ptera Scream Wake Up Call," said Justin, getting up.

"Go get Kira."

Ethan tried to talk sense into "Cassipatra", but failed.

"I'm gonna give her something to complain about!" exclaimed Kira.

Justin walked up behind her and whispered into her ear, "Make sure you don't hold back."

"I won't." Kira replied and walked up to 'Cassipatra'.

"Cassidy?" addressed Kira.

"What is it, peasant?" asked 'Cassipatra', in a snobbish 'I am _so_ better than you' type of tone.

"_**ARE YOU AN IDIOT!! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING US PEASANTS AND THINK YOU'RE QUEEN OF THE NILE!! YOU ARE NO MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE REST OF US AND YOU NEED TO FALL OFF THAT MILE-HIGH HORSE OF YOURS AND HIT THE GROUND HARD TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!!**_"

Kira's Ptera scream sent Cassidy into the far wall and the wall was beginning to crack under the continued scream.

"_**AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, I PITY THE MAN WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE SO CONCEITED AND ARROGANT, AND JUST DOWNRIGHT RUDE TO EVERYONE AROUND HER!! SO, IF YOU DON'T START SHAPING UP, I'll PTERA SCREAM YOU ALL THE WAY TO JUPITER!!**_"

This got Cassidy's attention. She was through the wall and slammed into the next one, which was starting to crack as well. She fully believed that Kira could do just that.

(Time Change)

The next few weeks were quiet except for the occasional monster attacks. Everyone in town respected, thanked, and feared Kira because of what she did to Cassidy. Cassidy became Devin and Ethan's servant and did, within reason (perverts), anything they asked of her. Cassidy was SO much humbler than ever.

(Omake End)

Well, that was for my dedicated reader Karura Shinigami, hope you liked it and I want to hear from you. I'll see ya next time; just leave a review alright.

Later,

RDF1


	6. Trials of Tommy, Dx, and Conner Part 2

Sup, guys. Chapter 6 repost is in the PR Dimension.

Dx: You just LOVE torturing PyroDragoon, don't you? Especially since you're taking your time with reposting your Naruto fic.

RDF1: It has a certain humor to it, yes.

Pyros: I give up. I'm outta here.

PyroDragoon leaves for the Volcano Dimension to work out his ever building rage and cooling down.

RDF1 – (silence, then) LOL for 10 minutes.

DragonX joins him. Justin walks in, confused.

Justin: Who made a fool out of himself this time?

Dx: That would be Pyros; he's going to the Volcano Dimension to "cool down".

Justin: I do NOT understand you people.

RDF1: I'm still trying to understand why the PR Creator never thought to put you in another series, since you just in your early 20's.

Justin: I try not to question the Creator.

RDF1: Whatever. Just get back to help out the others to prevent Havoc from destroying the world.

Justin: Sure.

Justin leaves to return to PR dimension, just missing Tommy entering.

Tommy: Where is Justin?

Dx: You just missed him.

Tommy: Where is he? Haley told me he invited Kim to the Prom for me!

RDF1: He's back at your house. You'd better hurry.

Tommy rushes back to his house.

Dx: I'd better go save Justin.

RDF1: Actually, you need to return to where you left off.

Dx: Alright, I'm going.

DragonX leaves for his Cliffhanger position.

RDF1: The Justin/Dustin Twin thing isn't mine. This idea belongs to Lyndseybug, who has been the inspiration on the Justin/Kira Pairing for me. I also have Conner's Twin still at the Wind Academy. (Even though Wiki said that the same actor plays them both.) I had NO idea about the General in charge of the Lightspeed Cyber Rangers was named McKnight, and I'm gonna reference him in this chapter. No offense to his actor though.

Remember:

Normal – Speaking

(Name) – Communicator or indirect contact

Thoughts – _(Thinking)_

Saba/Brachio/Drago – **speaking**

DragonX Rangered (New Ranger) – Speaking

Phone – **speaking**

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

Chapter 6: The Trials of Tommy Oliver, Conner McKnight, and DragonX Part 2

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Conner sniffled._

"_Are you crying?" asked Ethan._

"_I think so," said Justin._

"_I'm NOT crying; it's just really great to have you back Dr. O," countered Conner._

"_True that," said Justin._

"_Same here," added Kira._

"_No doubt and no lie," supplied Ethan._

"_I'm still sorry about putting you through this," finished Trent._

"_It's okay. It's all good. Now, go get some rest, I think we'll need it," said Tommy, wisely._

_The Rangers and Haley left for bed and a good night's sleep._

* * *

_Havoc was ready for DragonX and whatever he brought with him from the Temple._

(Recap End)

While DragonX was making his way back to Reefside and Ethan and Trent were trying to dissuade Conner from lying to Krista, Kira and Justin were talking inside.

"We can only hope that DragonX made it," said Justin, worried about his partner.

"He'll be fine. He's not one to give up without a fight. DragonX has just begun his mission. He'll be back, stronger than ever, just like Tommy did with his journey," replied Kira.

"He had to face himself. Knowing him, he was able to understand his strengths and weaknesses to be able to survive. DragonX is facing a lot more than that."

They looked outside to see Devin get tied to the Tree and Conner being told off by Krista.

"Why do I even bother with him?"

"I'm surprised he lasted this long."

They watched as Elsa/Randall interfered and Conner saving Krista.

"Point for Conner, but he could've done better to begin with."

Tommy walks in, after getting Elsa/Randall to actually talk about not desecrating the Tree of Life. "I know what you mean. Now, Kira, you need to get to your next class. Justin: mind assisting me with class today?"

"Not at all, Tommy. See ya later, Kira."

"Later guys!" said Kira, leaving for her next class.

"Now! What is this I here about you inviting Kim to Prom??" asked/demanded Tommy.

"Why would you think I invited her?" countered Justin, trying to keep his cool.

"2 Reasons: Haley told me, and Kim informed me through our bond."

"Uh, how 'bout I wait until next period? LATER!" Justin runs outside to escape Tommy's wrath.

* * *

Justin was walking around after school, behind the school, when he sees Zeltrax. He watches from afar as Zeltrax sends Devin off to find the Power Rangers. Elsa showed up. Justin immediately recognized her as Randall.

"Should have known! That's why Randall wants to tear down that tree. It's lived over Natural Spring that's some near equivalent to the Fountain of Youth! I've got to warn Tommy!" exclaimed Justin. He watched as Zeltrax created Deadwood out of the Tree of Life before heading back to the house to warn Tommy.

* * *

Justin got there just in time to hear Tommy and Haley explain about the Tree of Life.

"That must be what Zeltrax is after!" said Trent.

"I'll be willing to bet that he's not the only one," said Tommy.

"Zeltrax already has the Power. I saw him take the sap just before beating Elsa and creating Deadwood," informed Justin, alerting them to his presence.

"And why did you let that happen?" asked Conner, wondering why such a great Ranger would stand by and let something like this happen.

"Sometimes things must play out to be understood. If Justin had interfered, we wouldn't be able to know what Zeltrax wanted and why," defended Tommy.

"Exactly. The truth will come to those who wait," said Justin.

Krista shows up at the Tree sight. Conner left because he was confused about his dedication as a Ranger being less than Krista's dedication to the Tree of Life. Tommy talked with him.

"I'm going," said Justin, seeming out of the 'blue'.

"Where are you headed?" asked Kira, worried about her _friend_.

"I just know that Havoc will be able to make use of these distractions to launch another attack on the city."

"You won't be alone. We'll be there, right next to you. This is no longer just your mission. The Dino Thunder Rangers are here to back you up."

"I'm sorry, but this is something I need to do alone."

The Triptoids showed up and Trent remained behind with Haley. Havoc showed up, looking for a challenge.

"Ready?" said Conner.

"READY!" came the reply, as always.

Conner/Ethan/Kira/Tommy: Dino Thunder! Power Up!

Trent: White Ranger – Dino Power!

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

Dino Rangers: Dino Power!

Justin: Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

* * *

DragonX was having a hard time getting back. Now that he had an item to protect, he had to make sure that NO ONE takes it. He continued on, thinking about how he was gonna make it in time for the battle.

* * *

Justin was fighting Havoc all by himself while the others were battling Zeltrax and the WDR Clone.

"Your friend seems to have abandoned you!" exclaimed Havoc, who had the advantage.

"Don't underestimate DragonX! He'll be back, and he'll…"

He punched Havoc in the chest: KICK!

He flipped over to his back and spin-kicked him: YOUR!

He got right under him: BUTT!

Justin literally kicked Havoc in the butt, sending him into the air.

"Turbo R.A.M. Cannon Mode! FIRE!" shouted an adrenaline powered Justin.

The blast sent Havoc back about 50 ft.

"Seems that you have gotten stronger. No longer are you the little boy who had little idea of what he was doing!" said Havoc, showing his rare respect for enemies.

"You got that right! I'm here to stay and YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!! Second Round! FIRE!!"

Havoc teleported out of there before he took on too much damage.

"You'll be back," said Justin. He got to the others just as Zeltrax escaped.

"Everyone OK?" he asked.

"I'm just fine!" answered Conner.

"Keep the Triassic Powers with you; you never know when you might need them," suggested Justin.

"Right!" Conner went after Zeltrax. Justin helped the others up, starting with Kira.

"Are you alright, Kira?" asked Justin, worried that his _friend_ was hurt.

"I'm fine; thanks Justin," replied Kira.

Justin was ever grateful to be wearing a helmet at that point to hide his blush.

They got to the others, and they all made their way to the battle sight to watch the second-half of the fight between the improved Zeltrax and the Battlyzed Dino Thunder Red Ranger.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to the Red Ranger."

"Just sit back and watch the fireworks."

"DRAGON YO-YO!" called out Conner. Conner used the Yo-Yo to deal severe damage to Zeltrax. "CANNONS! BATTLE BLAST!!"

The blast knocked Zeltrax back to normal mode. He teleported out of there.

* * *

Justin watched with the others as Conner once again tried with Krista, for real this time. He knew that he needed to tell Kira about HIS feelings as well, someday.

* * *

Justin competed in the Detonation Man tournament for the fun of it, not to win. It was not his place, even though he had gotten a high score at the international tournament. (Totally made up, unless the tournament is real)

"I own this game."

"Have you looked into participating in the International Tournament?"

"Maybe, why?"

"You're looking at the 3rd place winner."

"GET! OUT!"

"I'm surprised you didn't look in on it."

"Yeah, even I checked it out, he's telling the truth. You might have some trouble on your hands.

"I'm not looking to win, just to have fun. And provide Ethan with some incentive to actually practice," countered Justin.

"Are you sure, if you're not in it to win it, then I've got this game wrapped up," said Ethan, his overconfidence flaring up.

"I'll leave you two to the video games, Kira, mind joining me for ride around town," suggested Justin.

"I'm so there, with these two here, I'm getting bored. Trent's working overtime to help out Haley with the Tournament," said Kira, wanting an excuse to leave the noise.

They headed outside and get in Storm Blaster.

* * *

Havoc was researching the materials used in the monster maker for Mesogog's lab when Elsa came in.

"HAVOC!" screeched Elsa.

"That's GENERAL HAVOC TO YOU!" countered Havoc, with just as much volume.

"Whatever, 'General', I'm going to pick up a test subject for the Geno Randomizer. Get the proper materials for making a Volcano Monster," said Elsa.

"It shall be ready by the time you get back."

"See you in a few minutes," said Elsa, before leaving to retrieve the Substitute Teacher.

* * *

"So, you were 11 when Zordon recruited you?" asked Kira. They were driving around town and Kira wanted to learn more about Justin's past.

"Yes, I was 11, but it was Rocky that asked me to go to the Command Center for him while he was in the hospital. Zordon asked me to join the other Rangers after taking a Crash Course in Zord Training," answered Justin.

"I bet that was a wild ride."

"That didn't even begin to cover it."

"Some adventure, huh?"

"Most rangers aren't picked until they're 16 or somewhere close to that. I don't like to brag or anything, but I AM the Youngest Living Power Ranger. Tommy maybe the Best, but I have some good qualities as well."

"So, what do you think of being back in uniform after so long off duty?"

"It feels different. I feel more in control now. I have a lot more Power and Zords to control. But with DragonX around, I have someone I can trust to be there in battle."

"What about us?" asked Kira, thought she wanted to ask 'what about _me_?'

"Havoc is a battle that DragonX and I have to face, but with more Rangers to work with…" started Justin.

"It gets pretty intense," supplied Kira.

"Exactly. It's harder to pull off the Teamwork, but when it happens, it's amazing to behold," said Justin, speaking from experience once again.

They spotted Conner walking along and decided to pick him up, but the WDR Clone decided to crash…

"Mind if I _cut_ in?" WDRC interrupted the narration.

Excuse me, cut in on the action.

"Looks like someone needs some group therapy. Ready?" said Conner.

"Ready!" came the reply.

Conner/Kira: Dino Thunder! Power Up!

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

Conner: Tyranno Power!

Kira: Ptera Power!

Justin: Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

Zeltrax interfered before the battle begun. He turned around and blasted Conner and Kira, while Justin dodged and charged. Justin held off the WDRC while Conner and Kira battled Zeltrax.

"Why aren't you battling Zeltrax!?" wondered Justin.

"I have my reasons!" countered WDRC.

"Why not remind him of his creator?" said Justin, before retreating from the fight.

"I see your point; we'll continue this later!" agreed WDRC, before calling out to Zeltrax. WDR Clone drove off Zeltrax before leaving himself.

* * *

They joined Ethan and Tommy at the base.

"I would bet that Zeltrax isn't too thrilled about serving Mesogog again," said Justin.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it. We now need to be on our guard even more than ever," said Tommy.

The Volcano Monster showed up.

"I'll stay just in case Havoc decides to make an appearance," said Justin.

An Earthquake went off, but the computers registered it as "Volcanic Activity".

"What a coincidence, eh Tommy?" asked Justin, knowingly.

"I know," answered Tommy, with the same knowing tone.

(Dr. O! It's Trent. What's going on!?) came Trent's voice through the Brachio Morpher.

"I'll call you back when I figure it out. My Computers are calling it 'Volcanic Activity'!"

(Do you need me?)

"Stay there! There are many innocents there. They come first," said Tommy.

"I'm coming to help, be there in a minute," said Justin.

(I'll be waiting.)

"Go. I'll call if Havoc shows up," said Tommy.

"Got it."

Justin left for the Cyber Café and nearly made it there, only to be stopped by Havoc outside.

"Isn't wonderful weather for a battle, Justin?" asked Havoc, sarcastically of course.

Justin: I wouldn't disagree with you! Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster – Turbo Power!

Justin morphed and battle Havoc to protect those inside the Café.

* * *

Cassidy was going ballistic without Devin around to keep her sane and on track. She realized how much she needed him to keep her sanity.

* * *

Haley noticed Havoc outside battling Justin.

"You might wanna sneak out the back to help him," suggested Hayley.

"I'm on it," said Trent. He morphed out back and jumped in on the battle, saving Justin from a nasty blow.

"Thought I'd dropped in," said Trent, giving a famous entry line.

"Who invited you!?" demanded Havoc.

"I did!" answered Justin.

Justin and Trent double-teamed Havoc and sent him packing.

* * *

Brachio was talking with Saba inside of Tommy while he battled the Volcano Creature.

"**How's it been since the trials?**" asked Brachio.

"**Not bad, the others have caught me up on what's been happening since Tommy switched to Zeo Powers. I must say I didn't expect to be gone for that many years. I'm surprised Justin stayed sane long enough to Master the Turbo Powers.**"

"**He has come a long way, but we must attend to more important matters.**"

"**I know. Havoc isn't the only one who's coming and it will take the entire army of Rangers to stop him. I just hope the others will be ready to face an entire planet.**"

"**I only hope DragonX can get back in time to stop Lothor from escaping.**"

(AN: This is a reference to the Fic "Safe" by JDPheonix. He/She has captured an all season crossover battle in a GREAT way. I don't think I would change anything, except for some of the changes that Lyndseybug made for the pairings.)

* * *

Conner used the Triassic Powers to access the Battlyzer to defeat the Volcano Monster. Then they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord with Stegozord surfer mode to defeat him again to turn him back to normal. Conner went to check up on him. The Doctor walked away slightly crazy.

* * *

Justin joined the others in watching Ethan's overconfidence get the best of him.

"He's worse than you were," said Justin, referring to Conner's stupidity.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment, or an insult," said Conner, confused about which would apply.

"I think it's both," Kira inputted.

"You're no help," replied Conner.

"Let's get out of here," suggested Justin.

Cassidy was, once again, complaining about her life ruined by someone else because she couldn't keep herself together while Devin trumped Ethan in Detonation Man.

"I've been meaning to ask you: What was your high score in the International Tournament? They never revealed the scores online," asked Kira.

"I wouldn't want to brag, but: 30,760,000. THE high score was/is 40,268,000," informed Justin.

"Wow," said Kira, impressed.

"I shall not challenge you, my friend; especially if you're gonna be serious," said Ethan, humbly.

"'Yes! He _can_ be taught'," said Justin, referring to a quote from the movie Aladdin.

Conner, Kira, Trent, Tommy, and Haley chuckled at the quote.

* * *

Trent went off to visit his father about his Green Leaf Award, among other things. Cassidy and Devin came in to interview him about the plants. Mesogog tried to take over and Trent had to get Cassidy and Devin out of there.

* * *

Elsa was explaining the WDR Clone about the glitch Zeltrax caused when he was created. Havoc was intrigued by that and figured out a despicable plan.

"If I can access the Morphing Grid, then I'll be able to destroy the Rangers' Powers for good," said Havoc, evilly. He went off to do more research.

* * *

Justin was with Tommy monitoring the City when the others came in, asking Tommy to join them in a battle with the WDR Clone.

"I'll head over to see if Trent's doing alright," said Justin.

"Okay, stay safe," said Tommy.

"May the Power protect you."

Justin left to see Trent while Tommy joined the others in battling the WDR Clone.

* * *

Trent was checking out the scene that Mesogog trashed looking for his Gladiator Plant Warrior when he felt weak all of a sudden. Justin came running in a few seconds later.

"Are you alright man?" asked Justin.

"I don't know, I felt weak for a moment there," replied Trent.

"It's the grid. It can't sustain 2 White Dino Gems. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before the White Dino Clone comes here."

(Trent you there,) asked Hayley over the communicator.

"Trent's here, as am I. I explained the situation. We'll handle it. You keep an eye out for Mesogog's mutants," said Justin, answering for Trent.

(Right. I hope you know what you're doing, Justin.)

"I do," said Justin.

The WDR Clone was waiting outside for them.

"Step aside, Blue Turbo Ranger. We need to settle this. After this battle, there will be only 1 White Dino Ranger," said the WDR Clone.

"Hey, I got no problem with that," agreed Trent.

"I'll be watching to make sure this is fair," said Justin.

Trent: White Ranger – Dino Power! Dino Drago Power!

WDRC: Super Dino Mode!

"BEGIN!" shouted Justin.

Justin watched as the battle raged on, Trent and the WDRC trading off advantages. Ten LONG minutes later…

"Does it have to be this way!?" asked Trent, not wanting to destroy him.

"MY rules, REMEMBER!" shouted/reminded WDR Clone.

"If that's the way you want it!" said Trent.

They went in for the final strike. There was no clear victor until…

"I guess you wanted it more… Goodbye, White Dino Ranger," said the WDR Clone, with complete respect.

(That's a first.)

WDR Clone fell to his destruction. Justin went over to Trent.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I feel better than ever actually," answered Trent.

"You should have full access to your power now," said Justin.

"**About time to. I thought that you would never gain full control over the Drago Powers!**" said the newly awakened Drago Saber.

"Who are you?" asked Trent.

"**I'm Drago: your Zord, and now, partner in battle. I shall help you as much as I can,**" said Drago.

"Go; help the others. I'll inform Haley of what's happened," said Justin.

Trent went off to help the other rangers. Justin returned to base.

* * *

Justin walked in to see Tommy de-morph on screen.

"Haley, the White Ranger has been decided," announced Justin.

"Who won?" asked Hayley.

Justin smirked, "See for yourself."

The WDR Powered Down to reveal that Trent won the battle.

"You had me scared for a second. Don't do that ever again," said Hayley, with a sigh of relief.

"Can't blame a guy for having a little joking fun," countered Justin.

"You can when you own a Cyber Space and are able to obtain nearly any information in the world," re-countered Hayley, causing Justin to sweat a little.

They watched as the Rangers pulled off the FULL Ranger Morphing Sequence.

* * *

Trent showed up just in time.

"READY?"

"READY!"

Conner/Kira/Ethan/Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!

Trent: WHITE RANGER – DINO POWER!

Dino Rangers: DINO POWER!

The FULL sequence of the Dino Morph was performed (at last). The Revived Thundersaurus Megazord defeated Skortch with the Dino Drill. The Gladiator was able to hold back the Zords from attacking him.

"TRENT! The ONLY way we're going to defeat this guy if we use ALL the Zords, including the Drago Zord," said Conner, forming a plan in his head.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Trent.

"Time to bring out the new Ultrazord! Dr. O?" said Conner.

"I'm on my way," said Tommy.

Tommy jumped into the Stegozord and they combined to form the Valkasaurus Ultrazord. (I know it says Megazord on Wiki, but go with me here.)

All Dino Rangers: Valkasaurus Ultrazord, Power Up!

"I didn't think we could fit so many people in here," said Kira, amazed.

"YEAH! Pretty cozy," said Tommy, this time feeling different inside a Megazord/Ultrazord with Teenagers again.

"Now, let's give them everything we got," said Trent, ready for the day to be over already.

"RIGHT!"

The Valkasaurus Ultrazord launched off of the Brachio Zord and finished off the Gladiator with their finishing blow.

"That was intense," said Trent.

"Glad it worked!" said Conner, relieved.

"Good call, Conner!" said Ethan.

* * *

"They did it," exclaimed Hayley.

"Didn't doubt them for a second," said Justin, with full confidence.

Haley looked at him, not believing what he said.

"They had it in them all along; they just needed to realize it. Conner is becoming a great leader," said Justin, without any form hesitation or any indication of lying.

"Like a certain Blue Ranger I know," counter-teased Hayley.

"I've had my moments, but I'm no leader for this team," said Justin, knowing that he was the only one who had stable Turbo Powers.

* * *

DragonX made it to Blue Bay Harbor. He made his way to the Abyss of Evil, only to find that he just missed Havoc just missing Lothor breaking out of the Abyss.

"Shoot. I'm too late. I need to get to the Academy!" he exclaimed, and raced off to the Wind Academy, after securing his item of value.

* * *

Blake Bradley was in Reefside for The Racing Circuit. He was still with Factory Blue and was one of the top racers there. He walked into the Cyber Café for a drink and didn't expect to see an old friend there.

"Blake! How's my racing friend?" asked Justin of his long time friend.

"Doing alright, Justin. Last I heard you were in Angel Grove!" said Blake, wondering why his friend was in Reefside.

"A friend of mine, who wanted to visit an old friend here, drafted me," said Justin, before asking, "How's Dustin?"

"He's doing alright, all things considered, I mean, he hasn't seen you since…"

"Things have been hectic for me."

Kira walked up, "HEY! Do we know each other?"

Blake looked over to Kira, confused at first, "I don't think so. I'm Blake. This is Jesse."

"Blake, you just look so familiar to me."

"Blake, this is Kira. She's a friend I've made while in town. Kira, Blake Bradley here is part of the Blue Factory Race Team. You might have seen him on one of those videos I showed you," said Justin, covering introductions, minus Ranger Duties.

"You follow Motocross?" asked Blake.

"Not really, but Justin has showed me a couple of races. Why, is that what you do?" asked Kira.

Blake gave a random fan that came up his hat on top of an autograph.

"Someone's a little generous today," said Justin.

"It's all apart of being on a team. You share the wealth. Why don't you see the Circuit Races in town this weekend? Bring some friends; I'll give you some passes," countered Blake.

"You asking me out?" asked Kira, a bit flirtatiously.

"Asking people to watch racing is all about the sport. You never know who might come if someone gives them a reason to," intervened Justin, feeling a little jealous. He turned to Blake, "My pass is still good, Blake, believe it or not."

"Ask my manager about getting next year's early," suggested Blake.

"I will."

Jesse handed Kira 3 passes for the race this weekend. Kira went back to studying with Trent.

"Now onto more important business," said Justin, getting serious.

"DragonX in town?" asked Blake.

"He's on his way back from a trip. By the way, did Tommy contact you yet?"

"He told me that a new team is here, why?"

"Take a look for yourself," said Justin. He pulled out his Turbo Key.

"You got your power back, that's awesome."

"Blake, we have a little down time before we get back. I'll catch up with you later," said Jesse, before heading out.

"See ya Jesse."

"Storm Blaster will be happy to see you as well."

"Well, let's not disappoint him."

(AN: For those of you who might be confused, Jesse knows about Blake being a former Ranger (trusting a friend and whatnot), so the fact that Blake and Justin talking about Rangers in front of Jesse isn't that big of a deal.)

* * *

Justin was giving Blake a ride to the racetrack. "How's Hunter doing at the Thunder Academy?"

"He's doing fine. Sensei Amino says he's one of the best Teachers since his own daughter, who taught me the Double-Edged Blade."

"Speaking of which: How are things with Tori? Are you two married yet?"

"Not yet, BUT we are engaged. Our wedding is within the year."

"Good luck. I'll be watching with the Dino Rangers."

* * *

Cam was looking at the destruction the Wind Rangers called. He sent out a message on his Emergency Communicator with the Thunder Rangers.

"It's happened, we need to meet," said Cam.

DragonX walked through the gate, "It's worse than you think."

"DragonX!? What are you doing here? And what do you mean, worse!? Lothor has attacked the Wind Academy and captured everyone here."

"Not everyone. He has the Rangers under his control."

"You're right, that IS worse!"

They went to the meeting point to meet with Hunter and Blake.

* * *

Justin did indeed watch with the Dino Rangers as Blake took the First of 2 Moto's that weekend. They went by to congratulate him when his emergency contact device went off.

"Might need to have a rain check," said Blake, worried as to why Cam would be contacting him.

"We understand, at least I do," said Justin, knowing what the sound was.

"Everything okay?" asked Kira.

"I hope so. It's really nice to meet your new friends, Justin. We'll catch up later," answered Blake. He leaves to meet with Cam and Hunter, and unknowingly DragonX as well.

"That was kinda weird," said Kira.

The Dino Morphers went off as well.

"Not so weird," said Ethan, considering they were used to the sound by now.

"Let's go!" said Justin.

* * *

Justin and the Dino Rangers met up with Trent back at the base. They saw the Wind Rangers destroying the town.

"Evil Power Rangers, how's that even possible!?" asked Kira, shocked that there were other Rangers with Powers in Town.

"I thought we're the only ones left on Active Duty," said Trent.

"It's them," said Justin, referring to the fact that Dustin is his twin.

"Don't tell me, the Ninja Rangers!?" asked Conner, recognizing the Ninja Rangers at last.

"Yes, and that means your twin has been captured."

"OH, I am SO gonna get them for this."

"It also means that Lothor is back and has somehow taken over their minds," said Tommy, understanding the position the Ninja Rangers are in.

Justin walks away, frustrated.

"Trent, stay here and talk with Justin. Mesogog and Havoc would use this distraction for more mayhem. And Justin needs someone to talk to," said Tommy, taking the familiar role of Leadership.

"Got it," said Trent. He followed Justin upstairs.

The Dino Rangers went to fight the Ninja Rangers.

* * *

Blake joined the others, surprised to see DragonX there as well. They exchanged greetings and watched as the Wind Rangers battle the Dino Rangers.

* * *

Justin was frustrated with Dustin, his twin, and himself.

"How could he!? He may not have been the smartest Ranger, but to go to Lothor…"

"That may be because he was tricked," said Trent, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Trent…"

"Mind telling me how you're related?" asked Trent, wondering how Justin and Dustin knew each other.

"Dustin's my twin brother. After the Countdown, I went to College; Dustin however could not. He followed his own path and got into the Wind Ninja Academy. He wasn't the best of students, but he had a heart of gold and a dedication few rangers can match. He eventually told me of Lothor's defeat and his ascension to Sensei."

"He's gonna be fine. He just needs a refresher course on what it means to be a Ranger."

"Thanks man."

"You helped me when I was evil. I couldn't help but return the favor."

* * *

Havoc watched, with Elsa and Mesogog, the recording of the fight between the Rangers.

"He's broken out of the Abyss of Evil. That's quite a feat," informed Havoc.

"Find him and bring him to me," said Mesogog.

"Yes, My Lord," said Elsa. She left to find Lothor's temporary base.

"Lothor has had little experience in dealing with Non-ninjas, so I'll have to teach him," said Havoc.

"I should expect so," said Mesogog.

* * *

Justin and Trent returned downstairs to see the Rangers talking with Tommy.

"The important thing is that you are alright. And that we learned something," said Tommy.

"What it's like to have our butts kicked?" asked Conner sarcastically.

"Try: Finding out how powerful the Wind Rangers are and how we are going to bring them back," countered Justin, who was feeling better since he talked with Trent.

"Like what, Super Dino Powers?" asked Kira, being serious.

"No, just getting through to them," said Justin.

"More like not letting them get through us," said Ethan.

"Why not just use our Zords and kick their butts!?"

Justin dropkicked him and put him in a headlock, before saying in a threatening tone, "I dare you to say that again about my twin brother!"

"JUSTIN! NO!" screamed Kira.

"Don't do anything rash," said Ethan, trying to calm Justin down.

Justin let Conner go, but glared at him in return.

"But, he does have a point though," finished Ethan.

Justin turned his glare to all the Dino Teenagers, "It seems you all have forgotten the Rules, or were never told them by Tommy. Zordon himself set down the rules of combat and Ranger Power Usage. Never escalate a fight unless the other side does it first."

"Justin's right on this. We defend ourselves until we're able to come up with a plan to help them return to their normal selves. We DON'T destroy them," said Tommy, wisely.

"There's one thing we haven't considered yet," said Hayley, as if she just had a dreadful thought.

"Lothor WILL join up with Mesogog. I've seen this before," said Justin.

"I have as well. Time for two teams of Rangers battle alongside each other again," said Tommy, referring to the battles he's fought in the past with other Ranger Teams.

"The first step is to have the Wind Rangers turn back to good," said Justin.

* * *

Justin was walking with Conner, Ethan, and Kira to research the Ninja Rangers at the Cyber Café. Kira decided to talk with Justin.

"How did you and Dustin get separated?" asked Kira, wanting to know more about Justin's past.

"It goes back to when I was accepted at Angel Grove High School. Dustin had to stay in the same grade while I was able to start as a freshman already. The main point was so that all the Turbo Rangers were in High School," said Justin.

"That's not answering the question."

"While I went to College after the Countdown, Dustin moved to Blue Bay Harbor, he eventually went to College while taking Ninja Class in the Evening. He met Tori and Shane there and they connected somehow. Dustin never really told me about his adventures as a Ranger, but Blake was there to fill me in on that part. I met Shane and Tori sometime in between battles in Blue Bay Harbor. I'm sorry about not telling you before."

"You had your reasons. Just know that you can trust us, trust me, with your secrets. You're not alone when you're with the Power Rangers."

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to remind you of that," said Justin, with a smirk.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! Let's get a move on," shouted Conner back to them.

Kira and Justin visibly blushed at Conner's statement.

"Conner, you might wanna run," suggested Ethan.

"Why?" asked Conner, confused.

"Just run," said Ethan.

Conner looked behind him to see Justin popping his knuckles in a threatening manner, while Kira looked like she was ready to Ptera Scream Conner into the Stratosphere.

"Oh, that," said Conner, before using his Tyranno speed to avoid the Lovebirds' wrath.

(Kira/Justin: WHAT WAS THAT!

RDF1: I meant to say: "Kira and Justin's wrath" That's it!

Kira/Justin: GOOD!

They got back to chasing Conner)

* * *

"ARE YOU GUYS NUTS!" yelped Blake, as if he heard the stupidest Idea ever from another Ranger.

(AN: Oh, wait a minute, He did.)

"I take away everything I said about you being smart, Cam. DragonX, I can't believe you agree with him. You hate that place more than we do," said Hunter, with just as much hate for the Abyss as his brother.

"There's no choice. Look at the destruction they caused," said Cam.

"You DO know what's in there, right?" asked Hunter, as if he were expecting Cam to say 'monsters' or something close to that.

"Our Powers! That's what," countered Cam.

"I know what you're getting at, but there's no other way. You need to get your powers pack in order to help the Dino Rangers," said DragonX.

"NO! There's no possible way I'm ever going near that thing again!" exclaimed Blake.

* * *

(AN: Unfortunately Blake, I don't think you're getting your wish.)

"I'm gonna say this again: I think this is a BAD idea," said Blake, still not wanting to go down into the Abyss of Evil.

"You won't get your powers back until we go down there," said DragonX, as if he knew what was going to happen.

(AN: Oh wait, he does.)

"We split up down there; we're through," said Cam.

* * *

"Does it have 12 legs and come in assorted Colors?" asked Lothor, as if playing a guessing game.

"12 to 14 legs, yes," supplied Havoc, referring to Justin and DragonX being in Reefside as well.

"But there's only 5 colors for now," answered Mesogog.

"I feel your pain," said Lothor, understanding where Mesogog was coming from.

"I've called you here for a rare alliance," started Mesogog.

"Think about it: Havoc, Lothor, and Mesogog, three of the World's Worst Power Ranger Enemies side by side, by side. The Rangers wouldn't stand a chance," said Havoc, using his manipulation skills to work.

"We would be rid of those Pesky Rangers once and for all," said Mesogog.

Lothor agreed and decided to take his power nap before the big battle. Kapri and Marah used that time to free Sensei Kanoi (Info from Wikipedia folks) and asked him to help Cam and the others. Not to mention they also stole the bottle with the Ninja Students inside.

* * *

DragonX was having a hard time holding off the Kelzak Furies while the others got the Samurai Morpher with the other Ranger Powers in it. Sensei Kanoi rescued them and together they sent the Kelzak Furies back into the Abyss together. They got the Samurai Amulet.

"Thank you. Let's get out of here," said DragonX.

"Right," the others replied.

They used their Ninja Streaks to get out of there, Hunter and Blake grabbing onto DragonX to bring him with them.

"Guys, here's the plan: The others are battling the Dino Rangers. You need to trick them into taking the right Ninja Powers," said DragonX.

"What about you?" asked Cam, wondering what DragonX was up to.

"I'm working on a surprise for the six of you," said DragonX, mysteriously.

* * *

Justin was with Kira, Ethan, and Conner as they researched the Wind Rangers.

"They weren't that tough. I could take them on Right Here, Right Now," said Conner.

The Ninja Rangers made their entrance and Shane Air-Blasted them, along with causing side-destruction to the Café.

"Looks like you get your wish, Conner," said Justin, before turning to Shane, "You know you have to pay for that, right?"

"Can I get you anything: A donut maybe, or a muffin," said Conner.

"I try to stay away from sugar, makes me hyper," said Shane, in an ultra-serious tone.

"Oh, I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper," said Ethan, slightly scared of Shane.

"I have and it's not pretty," informed Justin, confirming the right to be scared of Shane.

"GET UP! We have some unfinished business to attend to," said Tori, impatiently.

"You don't have to do this, guys. Dustin, don't you recognized me?" asked Justin, hoping he could reach his twin.

"I see a fool who's sided with the enemy," answered Dustin, coldly.

This crushed Justin, but he remembered that it was Lothor's fault and decided to take it out on him whenever he gets the chance.

"She's kinda cute, don't ya think?" asked Conner, jokingly.

"Yeah, in a crazed, Ninja Terminator sort of way," answered Ethan, also jokingly.

"Would you two focus here!?" said Kira, snapping them to attention.

"Right," said Conner.

"Besides, she's engaged," said Justin.

"To whom?" asked Ethan, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Justin, trying to hide confidential information.

"Can we get on with this?" asked Shane, losing patience as well.

"We're not going to fight you here," said Conner, wisely for once.

"We'll just have to destroy you," said Shane, "All of you," referring to Justin as well.

"You could never defeat me before," said Justin, reminding Shane of their last spar. They didn't know about Justin's powers then.

"Things are different now," said Shane, trying to intimidate Justin.

"We'll meet wherever you want, but you come alone," said Conner, forming his most brilliant and honorable plan yet.

(AN: I don't know about you, but this is where Conner proves himself a wise and capable leader.)

"Why should we agree to that?" asked Shane, since they had the advantage.

"It's called honor. I thought you Ninjas knew all about that," said Kira, reminding them one of the most sacred laws of Ninja-hood.

(I seriously don't know about this, but just go with it.)

"You should, considering your past. Unless you have wish to be banished," said Justin, confirming the law of Banishment to Ninja found unworthy.)

Each Ranger looked into the eyes of their Color Counter Parts. Shane, Tori, and Dustin were contemplating if banishment was worth it, but decided against it.

"Fine. Under the Harbor Bridge, one hour, just the 6 of us, no one else," said Shane, coming to a decision.

"That means you, Justin," warned Dustin.

"Fine. We'll be there," said Conner.

The Ninja Rangers Ninja-Streaked out of there.

"Ninja Streak, how cool is that?" asked Ethan, amazed at the exit of the Ninja Rangers.

"Not as cool as having them on the right side again," reminded Justin.

"Right," said Ethan, feeling stupid.

The Dino Rangers went to the Harbor Bridge to keep their side of the bargain.

"I hope everything works out," said Justin, before realizing the audience who had seen that encounter.

"Okay. Time to deal with memories," said Justin. He pulled out a memory-wiping device he borrowed from the MIB; he put on sunglasses to prevent his own memory from being wiped. (Just so you know, this was totally on the spot while I watched that particular scene, and it gave Justin something to do while the Rangers fought.)

"If you'll look here, I'll explain what happened," said Justin, getting the people to look into the red flasher. He adjusted the dials for only about 10 minutes. He activated it.

"Okay people, time to dial down the roughhousing and clean up the Café before Haley gets angry," said Justin, as if there WAS roughhousing in the Café.

(Apparently he's had practice at this.)

The confused crowd got to work, not remembering anything about a fight and cleaned up the Cyber Café. Justin left to join the rangers after making sure things were back to normal.

* * *

Everyone reconvened at Tommy's base. Cam and Hunter was telling about the plan to get Shane, Tori, and Dustin back on the right side.

"Good thing you guys showed up when you did," said Conner, relieved.

"Good thing for you guys," teased Shane.

The Dino Rangers didn't like the joke.

"I'm kidding! You guys fight like rock stars," apologized Shane.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Kira.

"I'm sorry about before Justin. I didn't mean any of it," said Dustin, apologizing to Justin.

"You're fine Dustin, just be more cautious in the future," replied Justin.

DragonX walks in.

"We need to get down to business," said Tommy.

"And I have just the thing to help," said DragonX, getting everyone's attention. He pulled out the box he retrieved from the temple. He opened it to reveal the Dino Gem for himself as well as 6 Power Disks similar, but smaller, than the Ninja Rangers' Power Disks.

"This is why I had to be back for this battle. This is a power source that Zordon himself has empowered to restore your powers back to full. The Gem is mine to use," said DragonX, before instructing, "Place them under your Power Disks and you'll feel the energy.

The Ninjas took their respective Power Disks, followed instructions, and were reenergized by the Power.

"Now there's another team of Rangers with Fully Powered Morphers to battle Evil once again," said DragonX.

An army showed up at a quarry, alerting the sensors.

"We've got company!" announced Hayley.

"Let's show them what teamwork is all about," said Tommy.

"Justin, stay here in case Havoc or Mesogog sends down a monster to destroy the city while we're gone," said DragonX.

"Gotcha, besides: this isn't my battle to participate in," said Justin.

The Rangers headed to the quarry.

* * *

Havoc was waiting with the army, along with his Pirahnatrons. He knew that DragonX was back and wanted to battle him badly. The Rangers showed up within a minute.

* * *

The Rangers gathered at the cliff of the quarry.

"Let's be careful, but let's get it done," said Tommy.

"Are you guys ready?" called out Conner.

"READY!" shouted the others.

Conner/Kira/Justin/Tommy: Dino Thunder! Power Up!

Trent: White Ranger – Dino Power!

Shane/Tori/Dustin: Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!

Hunter/Blake: Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!

Cam: Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!

DragonX: Fire Storm! Dino Power!

Everyone: HA!

Everyone morphed together at the same time.

(Here's DragonX's new morpher and morphing sequence. The morpher is like a Dragon's head and wings (similar to the Thunder Morphers for reference). The Morphing Sequence like a combination of all the Ninja Storm morphing sequence. "Fire Storm": His right hand goes through the motions of the Ninja Storm; left hand goes through the motion of the Thunder Storm. "Dino Power": Left hand goes under right hand, right hand has index and middle fingers straight while the others are in the balled position. On "ha": the fingers press the button on the backside of the remote, causing the wings to expand like the Thunder Morphers do as well as having the Dragon mouth shoot out flames.)

Conner: Tyranno!

Ethan: Tricera!

Kira: Ptera!

Tommy: Brachio!

Trent: Drago!

Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder!

Shane: Power of Air!

Tori: Power of Water!

Dustin: Power of Earth!

Hunter: Crimson Thunder!

Blake: Navy Thunder!

Cam: Samurai Power!

Ninja Rangers: Ninja Storm!

DragonX: Link between Ninja and Dino! Power of Fire! Pyro Dragon Ranger!

They all jumped down to the floor of the quarry.

Rangers: RANGER POWER!

An explosion showing all the colors of the Rangers happened behind them. (This is for animation effects and for those viewing this on TV.)

"ATTACK!" commanded Elsa.

"I've got Havoc!" said DragonX, before charging into the fray, with the others behind him.

The Rangers battled the army, using nearly all their powers to kinda show off.

* * *

DragonX and Havoc were battling with more power and speed than they ever showed in battle before. They were still matched, but they were blurs to the naked eye.

"You may have more power now, but can you control it?" questioned Havoc.

"Let's try it out! Pyro Dragon Sword!"

Havoc pulled out his sword as well and they exchanged sword strikes until…

"Pyro Dragon Blaster!"

He switched his sword into blaster mode and blasted Havoc back.

"You think you've won!? I'm just getting started," said Havoc. He teleported away, after sending some energy to the Monsters from the Abyss of Evil to Grow after the Battlyzers had destroyed them.

"Guys, time to take it to the Zords!" said DragonX, referring to the Ninja Rangers.

"Our Zords got toasted after our final battles," said Hunter.

Dx: Didn't I say I had a surprise for you! NINJA ZORDS! ACTIVATE!

All six Ninja Storm Zords appeared out of a Dimensional Pocket.

"Alright! Time to show these Rangers how it's done – Ninja Style!" announced Dustin, before everyone jumped into their Zords.

Dx: I'll join you! Pyro Dragonzord!

DragonX's Zord came out of another dimension pocket. (To prevent confusion, this Zord is for those who are Transformers Fans. DragonX's Zord is Megatron's Dragon Mode from Beast Wars, just the toy version for comparison.)

"I have another surprise for you. We can form 1 Ultrazord with all 7 of our Zords!" announced DragonX, to the surprise of the other Rangers.

"You can do that!?" asked a bewildered Cam.

"Yes, I can! Now form the Megazords and I'll do the rest."

"On it!" shouted the Rangers.

The Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord were formed. The Pyro Dragonzord transformed into Warrior Mode.

Dx: Power Sphere! Locked and Drop!

(Insert the Ninja Storm Theme song)

The chest piece showing the Chemical symbol was opened and a Chemical ball came out. It opened to reveal a Dragon version of the Ninja Firebird. The Megazords began to converge into one MAJOR Ultrazord. The Lion's faceplate was placed on the Helicopter Blades; the Dolphin and the Crimson Thunderzord's heads attach in their place as in the Thunderstorm Megazord; the Rear thrusters from the Samurai Chopper were placed on top of them; followed by the Dragon's Head and Tail on top of them, Right and Left side respectively; the wings covered the back of the Ultrazord, to give it flight power; the chest of the Pyro Dragonzord opened at both ends, revealing a handle grip on one end and a spiked portion of a staff on the other end (if someone can tell me the name of this weapon, I'd greatly appreciate it); the Dragon Minizord was formed in the Proper place as with the other Minizords. Inside the cockpit, it showed a Regular Hexagon shape for the individual seats, with DragonX's seat in the middle.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked DragonX, as if they were having a normal conversation.

"Other than our being impressed at the work, it would be us beating these guys into submission, said Blake.

"I got you there. Let's End this!"

Ninja Rangers/Dx: **ULTRAZORD! SPEAR LANCE!**

The spear (thingie) glowed and shot out a lance of Energy, destroying one of the Monsters.

Ninja Rangers/Dx: **ULTRAZORD! FINAL BLAST!!**

Each of the Turrets on top took turns to blast the Monsters, followed by the Lion-Headed Chopper Blades forming a Roaring Typhoon, destroying the other monster for good as well.

* * *

"Nice moves up there, you guys!" complimented Conner.

"Back at ya," replied Shane.

Kapri and Marah showed up out of an Invisiportal. They waved to the Rangers whilst running towards them.

"Hey guys," shouted Marah.

"Hey Cam," said Kapri, when they got close.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Cam, confused as to _how_ they got here as well.

"Is that anyway to treat family?" asked Kapri, skeptically.

"Yah, especially since we brought you a present?" scoffed Marah, sarcastically.

Marah opened the bottle prison and released the Ninja Students.

"It's our students," announced Shane.

"That's my Marah," praised Dustin.

It was no secret now that Dustin and Marah were dating, as well as Tori and Blake (engaged, same diff).

"NOW!" shouted Kapri. Kapri and Marah returned to their Ninja uniforms. Everyone but DragonX and Cam went to check on the students. Conner found his twin and they shared a hug.

"You didn't think we REALLY went bad? We were just, pretending," said Marah.

"Again!?" asked Cam, with some humor in his voice.

"Yeah, well we're slow learners," replied Kapri.

* * *

Mesogog defeated Lothor and imprisoned him.

"I WILL defeat DragonX if it's the last thing I do!" swore Havoc.

"It may just be that way," said Mesogog, before walking out of the Lab.

* * *

"Well you're back at full powers. Make sure to watch over Blue Bay Harbor as you did in the past," said DragonX.

"I guess it's up to you guys to battle Mesogog," said Shane, slight sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry. You've done your part. Now, it's up to us," said Conner, reassuringly.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," said Dustin, looking confused.

"What's that Dustin?" asked Tommy.

"Who rescued Sensei?" asked Dustin.

Kapri and Marah explained their part in helping out the Rangers. Everyone was laughing, DragonX just chuckled.

"That would be like Lothor to sleep through something that important," said a laughing Justin.

"Do you have any idea how heavy Sensei is? You really need to cut down on your cookies with your afternoon tea, Sensei," said Kapri.

"I will keep that in mind, as I will be returning to my normal life," replied Sensei Kanoi, with a smile on his face.

"Normal for Power Rangers anyway," announced DragonX.

"I'm all about getting back to normal!" started Ethan, with building excitement.

"But not before we get down and dirty!" finished Blake, sharing the same Enthusiasm.

Everyone cheered; even DragonX, a bit.

"Don't forget about our date later!" said Tori, slipping right back into 'Girlfriend Mode' easily.

(AN: No offense to any girls, but I just have it like this for the simplicity of it. Nothing more, nothing less.)

"I won't," said Blake, obediently.

"Tori, aren't you forgetting that Dustin and I are double dating with you tonight?" questioned Marah.

"How could I forget that?" said Tori, with amusement in her voice.

Everyone started laughing again.

* * *

Sensei and Haley decided to watch the Race from the base while everyone else went to watch in person. Kapri and Marah passed by Cassidy and Devin.

"Kapri, did you see that girl, she is so stunning!" complimented Marah, uncharacteristically nice for once.

"Devin, did you see that girl, she is so stunning!" said Cassidy, uncharacteristically nice as well.

"But _**I am**_ so much prettier!!" they said in a split-screen, back to normal.

(AN: Sweatdrop AND LOL for some reason.)

(Time Change)

Blake won the Gold and was riding on Conner and Shane's shoulders. Justin took Kira aside.

"Hey, Kira," started Justin.

"Yes, Justin?" replied Kira, with a little nervousness in her voice.

"Do you mind going out with me tonight?" asked Justin, before stuttering, "I mean; you don't have to…"

Kira placed a finger on his mouth. "Tonight at 7:30. My house. Bring Storm Blaster to save on gas. We'll be going to an expensive restaurant, after a Movie."

"Yes, ma'am!" replied Justin, going into obedient mode.

(AN: Now, no offense to any boys, as I am one; however, this is when we get into agreement mode: I.E. follow whatever our girlfriend says, looking a bit love-stuck. Again, take no offense, boys.)

Kira kissed him on the cheek before running off to join the others. Justin had a full-face blush before he cheered even louder, joining the others.

* * *

Justin returned from the greatest night of his life to find DragonX, Tommy, and Dustin waiting for him at Tommy's house.

"What are you doing here, Dustin? And I thought that you two went to bed already?" asked Justin, confused.

"DragonX called and said you had a date. I didn't believe it until now," said Dustin, since he hadn't heard anything about Justin's love life. (More than likely: lack of, since Justin is that unique. (Explain more after chapter is over.)

"You invited Kim without my permission, so I'm gonna have my fun with you while I can. You can call it: My Revenge," stated Tommy, with a smirk on his face.

"You know me. I have my fun when I can, because life, especially childhood, is too short. I'm gonna have my laughs because I know that I'll be able to escape most things," said DragonX simply.

"Let's see you escape me!" shouted Justin, before giving chase to DragonX.

DragonX shoots away like a bullet to prevent Justin from strangling him. Dustin and Tommy laugh at the sight, before Dustin returning to his Sensei duties back at the Wind Academy.

(Chapter End)

Well there you go.

Dx: I'm glad I can kick Havoc's tail again.

Justin: There you are!

Dx: See ya!

Justin: GET BACK HERE!

DragonX leaves with Justin hot on his tail.

RDF1 He'll never learn.

Pyros comes in, calmed down.

Pyros: I'm glad I'm not the one chased this time.

RDF1: Have you learned your lesson on insulting women and/or their loved ones?

Pyros: Yes, Especially since there's an army in this dimension that CAN kill me. So, I'll leave you to it. I'll see you at the Naruto Fic.

RDF1: See ya.

PyroDragoon leaves.

RDF1: Oh, here are some omakes, which can be considered scenes cut from the chapter.

(Omake 1)

Conner handed a letter to Eric to give to their Uncle, the General featured in Lightspeed Rescue. Eric went to Mariner bay to deliver the letter. General McKnight opened it.

Letter:

Dear Uncle,

How's it going? I hope things are well with the Lightspeed Rangers. You better not think about making anymore of those fake Rangers, because my teacher, Dr. Thomas Oliver, is part of the Ranger Program with nearly infinite knowledge about the Rangers and those that know about the Rangers. He, and DragonX, will be disappointed if you tried that stunt again, and may come down there to teach you some manners.

Love, your nephew,

Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger

General McKnight paled; his nephew was a teammate to the greatest ranger in history. He knew that he had to cancel all further Ranger Replacing Programs. He picked up the phone and called the head scientist in charge of the Cyborg Ranger Project.

"**Yes, sir?**" asked the Scientist on the phone.

"Cancel all Ranger Replacement Programs immediately, because we'll have Tommy Oliver on our tails!" announced General McKnight, since the Lightspeed Rescue Incident, the Space Rangers popped in and told them who to look out for on the 'Getting Rangers Mad' List.

(TOMMY OLIVER!! I'll get the word out, immediately, sir!!) said the Scientist, before running around the Lab Building, telling everyone to halt the Ranger Program.

(Omake 1 End)

Here's the next Omake. Consider it the Date of Justin and Kira, just for Karura's dedication to reading this fic. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to contact Lyndseybug and tell her about my fic. I hope you find time to read her Power Ranger fic with Kira Ford making special position in Ranger Legend.

(Omake 2)

Justin drove Storm Blaster to Kira's house. Kira walked outside and got in. Justin was in a button-down shirt with long pants, while Kira was in a very elegant dress she got on her makeover spree with Kim and Trini. She couldn't bear to return everything she bought while showing another side of herself.

"You look nice," she complimented.

"So do you," replied Justin.

Storm Blaster drove them to the nearby Movie theatre where they watched Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith. When thing got REALLY gruesome, Kira held onto Justin's hand, not that he minded, but had a blush the entire time she held his hand.

(Time Change)

At dinner, Justin and Kira were relating the Movie to Power Rangers, and got a kick out of it. Justin took Kira home and Kira kissed him goodnight before heading inside. Justin left for Tommy's house, unaware of the horrors to occur there.

(Omake 2 End)

I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, considering this is my longest yet (over ten thousand - 10,000 - words), and I'll get out the next one sometime soon. I'll even do a One-Shot Chapter on the "Wormhole" episode that will happen between now and the next Chapter/Episode(s). They say on Wikipedia that that battle happens between Zeltrax's betrayal and before the finale, so I'll have it in this time slot. Only Justin and DragonX shall remember the battle, other than Tommy Oliver and Sam. I shall get to that as soon as can be. I'll catch you later, but until then…

Later,

RDF1


	7. Dream Fighting and Final Battles

Sup, guys. It's past time that I get going on my Power Rangers: Return of a Villain story.

Dx: Well, I think you need to get a move on with this fic if you're ever going to get to the end.

RDF1: Nobody asked what you thought, but it doesn't matter. The main reason I was waiting was because my dedicated reader/reviewer Karura hasn't responded on my Dino Thunder/SPD fic yet, and I was really looking forward to her commentary.

Pyros: Well, don't get your hopes up just yet, since by the time you finish this chapter, she probably will contact you and you'll feel that you'll have to change this chapter just to please her.

RDF1: You're doing it again. LEAVE before I take you out of the Naruto fic, AND Beyblade fic.

PyroDragoon pales, since he REALLY wanted to be in the fics. He obeys to stay on RDF1's good side.

Dx: Well, he DOES have a point.

RDF1 glares at his top OC.

Dx: But, who am I to argue with the author. I'll head to the PR dimension to see what I can do there.

DragonX leaves.

RDF1: Well, not much to do since my OCs are gone.

Warrior: HEY, what about US!?

He was referring to himself and Dragomon.

RDF1: You guys aren't necessarily in this fic, I'll have to try and create another fic with you guys in it. I'll need to do so later, time for the fic.

Drago: See ya afterwards.

Drago and Warrior left.

Let's get the next chapter started.

Remember:

Normal – Speaking

(Speaking) – Communicator or indirect contact

Thoughts – _(Thinking)_

Saba/Brachio/Drago – **speaking**

DragonX Rangered (New Ranger) – Speaking

Phone – **speaking**

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

Chapter 7: Dreams/Nightmares

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Kira kissed him on the cheek before running off to join the others. Justin had a full-face blush before he cheered even louder, joining the others._

_(Time Change)_

_Justin returned from the greatest night of his life to find DragonX, Tommy, and Dustin waiting for him at Tommy's house._

"_What are you doing here, Dustin? And I thought that you two went to bed already?" asked Justin, confused._

"_DragonX called and said you had a date. I didn't believe it until now," said Dustin, since he hadn't heard anything about Justin's love life. (More than likely: lack of, since Justin is that unique. (Explain more after chapter is over.))_

"_You invited Kim without my permission, so I'm gonna have my fun with you while I can. You can call it: My Revenge," stated Tommy, with a smirk on his face._

"_You know me. I have my fun when I can, because life, especially childhood, is too short. I'm gonna have my laughs because I know that I'll be able to escape most things," said DragonX simply._

"_Let's see you escape me!" shouted Justin, before giving chase to DragonX._

_DragonX shoots away like a bullet to prevent Justin from strangling him. Dustin and Tommy laugh at the sight, before Dustin returning to his Sensei duties back at the Wind Academy._

(Recap End)

DragonX was doing some maintenance work on re-moleculizer to allow someone to enter someone else's dream. This was for Justin to help out Kira, since Justin wasn't going to get any sleep that night, to NOT give another target for Elsa's dream monsters. It could only work once, but it would be enough for this one night. DragonX was used to sleepless nights, and this is just another one of them.

He was able to secretly hack into Mesogog's Mainframe and watch the Rangers Dreams, starting with Tommy's.

* * *

(Dream)

Tommy wasn't faring so well against his nightmare creature – Squidrose. He was angry with himself for allowing the Monster to steal the Brachio Staff away from him.

"**Don't worry, Tommy. Help's on the way!**" shouted Brachio from his captured position.

"How do you figure?" asked Squidrose, not even bothered he's talking to a staff/sword.

"Because, Tommy's never alone in his mind!" shouted a voice _**VERY**_ similar to that of Tommy's.

"As long as we're here, Tommy will always have a team!" shouted another voice, also _**VERY**_ similar to Tommy's.

"No one can defeat Tommy, for he has more Power than ANY Monster could EVER have!" shouted yet _another_ _**VERY**_ similar-toned voice to Tommy's.

Tommy (who shall be BDR-Black Dino Ranger in here), Brachio, and Squidrose looked up to see 4 rangers: GDR, WTR, Zeo V, and RTR (Red Turbo Ranger). The Rangers jumped down to join BDR, who was getting up.

"What are you guys doing here? How DID you get here?" asked BDR before turning to RTR, "And I don't remember fighting you before during the trials?"

"**You should know by now, Tommy. You're never alone since you have so many Ranger Powers, even if some of them are shared,**" remind Saba once more.

"You SHOULD remember that you based your Brachio Morpher off of the Red Turbo Morpher, or are you already suffering from amnesia?" quipped RTR.

(AN: It's VERY noticeable to see this, since the only MAJOR difference is that he puts his key into the other side of the Morpher!)

"Very funny," stated BDR, laced with sarcasm in every letter, "But enough of that, let's get Brachio back and show Mesogog we mean business," he turns to Squidrose, "NOBODY MESSES WITH TOMMY OLIVER, ESPECIALLY IN HIS MIND!! Let's go get him, boys!"

The FIVE Rangers representing all FIVE Ranger Powers Tommy had, rushed into battle and fought with more coordination than ever seen in battle. (Maybe it has to do with the fact that it's the same person, just in 5 different places at once.) BDR went Super Dino Mode and finished off Squidrose, thus gaining Brachio back. Conner, Ethan, and Kira ran up, apologizing about being late. Somehow, they aren't bothered in the least about seeing all of Tommy's Ranger Forms.

Squidrose returned, only gigantic-size. (Doesn't change, not even in dreams.)

"We'll handle it, Dr. O," suggested Conner, but Zeo V stopped him.

"Why not let us have a go at it? It's been too long since our last Zord Fight."

"Guys, just hang back and let us deal with it," said BDR, even though he could've used 'me' instead.

(AN: I don't really know how to put that.)

"Why not have some fun and REALLY tick off Mesogog?" suggested WTR.

"I'm with you," said RTR.

"**WE CALL UPON ALL THE ZORDS!!**" the Tommys shouted in unison.

Every Zord from Original Dino to Zeo was called, since Justin can summon the Turbo and Rescue Zords, RTR decided to pilot the Ninja Megazord, while BDR decided to pilot the Shogun Megazord.

Tommys: **ULTRAZORDS!**

The ORIGINAL Ultrazord formed, next the Thunder Ultrazord, then the Ninja Ultrazord, followed by the Shogun Ultrazord, and the Zeo Ultrazords (Yes, all three).

(AN: Remember, this is Tommy's Dream, and I'm showing nearly every limit of his Power here. It just helps that he has 5 different Ranger Powers, and THAT many Zords to call upon within his mind. In total there are 7 Ultrazords, with 3 Titanus, 3 Pyramidas's, and 2 White Falcon Zords.)

Squidrose was more than a little worried. (Understatement of the Century, since who WOULDN'T be!) No one could stand up against the army that resided inside of Tommy's Mind, so Squidrose would rather face DragonX in the REAL world, rather than Tommy in his mind, and that's saying something. He just resigned to his fate, and nobody could exactly blame him. The Tommy Rangers blasted Squidrose with everything they had, overdoing it 20x over in the process.

(Exit Dream)

Tommy woke up, totally not believing that dream, until a voice spoke inside his head.

(**How many times do I have to tell you? You'll never be alone in your mind because you have us here. Don't ever forget it again!**) reminded Saba for the umpteenth time.

(_I'll try to do better to remember that in the future,_) responded Tommy.

* * *

DragonX had finished the modifications and Justin was hooked up to enter Kira's dreams.

"See ya when I wake up," said Justin.

"Just try and keep it clean in there," teased DragonX, before throwing the switch.

"DragonX…" started an angry Justin, but fell unconscious as his consciousness headed into Kira's dream.

* * *

(AN: Why not check in on Kira, while she's still dreaming?)

"Stupid reptiles…" said Kira in her sleep. She was just starting her dream/nightmare.

(Dream)

Dream Kira was facing Croco D'Vile in her dream, and was starting to feel sick and wrong (or 'wrong-sick' as Ron Stoppable would say) when Croco D'Vile declared his love for her.

(This disgusted even me.)

"HANDS OFF CROCO-FREAK!" shouted a voice, belonging to someone dream Kira was QUITE glad to see, "TURBO HAND CANNONS!"

Justin came roaring in, firing his cannons at will, before standing between Croco D'Vile and Kira.

"She's taken, and I don't think she'll have a change of heart ANYTIME soon!"

"Justin!" shouted dream Kira with joy, "PLEASE, keep him away from me!"

"I need a distraction, TRIPTOIDS!" shouted Croco D'Vile as Triptoids appeared.

"Don't worry about these clowns!" shouted another voice.

"We'll handle them!" shouted another.

Dream Conner and dream Ethan came in and battled the Triptoids.

* * *

Havoc was impressed and displeased when he saw that Justin had entered Kira's Dream.

"Elsa, put me in there, I need to have a word with our blue interloper!"

"Of course, just don't get destroyed yourself," replied Elsa, though she didn't really care if that happened or not.

Elsa inputted a command and Havoc gained DIRECT entry into Kira's dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kira's dream, Justin was having a 'duel for love' with Croco D'Vile, though it was pretty clear who was winning – JUSTIN!

Havoc decided to crash in and blast Justin away.

"D'Vile, go to your 'honeybunch' while I deal with this interloper. He needs to be taught a lesson on staying out of 'true love'," said Havoc, playing to the dream, since his only concern was destroying Justin.

Havoc and Justin were battling away from the other rangers.

"It's not nice to pop in on people's dreams, boy," said Havoc, revealing that he was the real thing, and not part of the dream.

"How did you get here!?" asked/demanded Justin.

"I would say the same way as you: with the help of a 'friend'."

"You won't win!"

"Won't I? I have the advantage here. I can defeat you here and you'll never return to your body. I, on the other hand, will be returned to the real world as soon as your precious Yellow Ranger wakes up," said Havoc, stupidly revealing a way to defeat him.

"YOU FIEND!"

"Thanks for the compliment, but let's get down to business."

Havoc and Justin were having a duel of their own, except this time Havoc had the advantage, since Justin had battled before. And he couldn't reach out to Kira since Havoc was keeping him _pretty_ busy.

* * *

Dream Conner and dream Ethan were through handling the Triptoids and were now standing between Croco D'Vile and dream Kira.

"Why must there always be someone between us, my love?" asked Croco D'Vile.

"Hello!? Justin is Kira's boyfriend, and I don't think she has a taste for reptiles," said dream Conner, protecting his teammate and friend.

Croco D'Vile tried to send out his heart to Kira, only for it to be blasted away by Justin's quick thinking of standing in between the Heart's path and Havoc's blast, then jumping out of the way in time.

"NO!" shouted Croco D'Vile, falling down since he didn't have a heart to support his body anymore.

"You okay, Kira?" Justin asked his girlfriend's dream self.

"Thanks to you and the guys," replied dream Kira.

"This is a dream, and you have to wake up before Havoc attacks again."

"I'll try," said dream Kira.

Dream Kira closed her eyes and concentrated on waking up. Havoc charged for one more attack, before everything went black and Justin and Havoc were forced back to where they came from.

(Exit Dream)

Kira woke up sweating.

"I hope that stupid croc doesn't come back to my dreams again," she said, hoping that it would be true. She was happy that Justin was there to save her, as well as Conner and Ethan, but not as much as Justin.

(AN: Just so you know, I nearly threw-up halfway through writing this part. I'm THAT disgusted by it.)

* * *

Ethan woke up from his dream/nightmare as well. He contacted Kira and Tommy to see if they had similar dreams. They both confirmed it, and DragonX joined the party line.

(Everyone having pleasant dreams?) asked/teased DragonX, with sarcasm.

(You don't know the half of it,) replied Tommy.

(I know more than you think. I was able to temporarily hack into Mesogog's mainframe and found out that Elsa has been interfering with your dreams. Conner's dream is escalating to nightmarish proportions. He needs some help.)

(Kira, Ethan, think you can lend a hand?)

(On it!) replied Ethan and Kira. They both concentrated and sent their Dino Powers to Conner to help him out.

* * *

Havoc was furious that he was defeated so easily. He returned to his work on disabling the Morphing Grid to try and disable the Ranger Powers.

* * *

Conner was being thrashed about in his dreams, as Elsa wasn't letting up on the assault to his mind.

(Dream)

Rude Elf blasted the Rangers back once more, nothing they did could get the edge over him.

"This can't be it. It's like a bad dream!" Conner exclaimed, trying to make himself wake up.

(Conner. Conner!)

Conner was receiving a telepathic message.

(Conner, this IS a dream, so take control and take him down!) It was DragonX who was speaking to him. (You can do this, but that doesn't mean you won't have help.)

"What does he mean?" asked Conner, before being re-energized by Ethan and Kira's Dino Powers. "TRIASSIC RANGER! FULL POWER!"

Lo and behold, the Triassic Ranger was here, and Rude Elf had something to fear.

(AN: Sorry about the lame rhyme, but since this is Christmas related, I couldn't help but throw it in there to honor the Christmas Spirit.)

With dream Ethan and dream Kira's, as well as dream Tommy's timely, help, Conner was able to defeat Rude Elf and wake up from his dream.

"No WAY am I going Christmas shopping," he said, trying to recover from his mentally exhausting battle/dream.

* * *

The next morning, the gang went in to the Café. They heard Trent snoring and decided to leave him there, unaware that Trent was having his own dream, just not as unusual as the others.

(Trent's Dream)

Trent was walking near a waterfall, the same waterfall that his Zords are kept. He went behind the waterfall to where his Zords were resting between battles. Drago spoke out to him.

"**It's nearing time to reveal the truth,**" said Drago.

"What truth, our truth – the truth about Mesogog and my father? How soon?" asked Trent, wondering what Drago meant.

"**Yes, you must trust them with the truth if you are to save your father from Mesogog,**" replied Drago. He had spoken with DragonX and found that Mesogog was researching a way to separate him and Anton Mercer.

"I'll try, but I promised my father, and I can't break that promise. I'll tell them, but only if they find out first," stated Trent.

"**Very well. Now, you must WAKE UP!**" Drago shouted, waking up Trent just like the others did when they woke up from their dreams.

(Exit Dream)

Trent fell off the couch, wondering why Drago would contact him about telling the others about his father and Mesogog. He decided to worry about it later, and grabbed a caffeinated beverage and started back to studying for his Mid-Term.

* * *

DragonX was tired, but could still work on his plans for the next year of Ranger Legacy, since the only time there would be need of the Rangers would be for Justin, and the Dino Rangers, to head to the future. He was able to reach a stopping point and collapsed on the couch upstairs. He was due for a nap.

(AN: I can sometimes get like this – not getting enough sleep for several days in a row. My body just happens to wake me up before 8:30 AM pretty much everyday, unless I go to bed past 3 AM.)

* * *

(Time Change)

Christmas came and went without too much trouble and a few weeks into the spring semester Trent and Ethan were playing 2-on-1 with Conner. Justin was watching from afar. He would get in on the game, but decided to see how Conner fared against Trent, who played in little league when he was younger. He continued to observe as Elsa/Randall came walked up and asked with authority if they had permission; since it was in the rules, she's not in the wrong to ask. Conner showed her the permission slip signed by Tommy and she left it at that, but was able to come up with a deadly plan to destroy most of the Rangers. Justin heard Trent's comment 'have a nice day, Ms. _Randall_' reminding him that Trent knew Randall was Elsa. He headed to the Cyber Café for his shift to help out Hayley, who had been out of town on a business trip. (She wasn't seen in the last episode so this is what I came up with.)

He was helping out a few customers while Trent met with Carson Brady. He tensed for a few seconds while Elsa/Randall was there, putting her plan into action, but kept a cool head so Elsa didn't notice his movements.

(AN: Interesting to note that while Devin was merely kidding when he guess that Randall was a 'she-villain', he was actually right. LOL)

* * *

That night, Carson Brady took up his new pen, and completed his new project in record time, not remembering half of it and throwing away any 'hopeful' scenes of the Rangers winning.

* * *

Justin decided to join Tommy and Kira watch as Ethan practiced with Conner. Trent was with Hayley at the Café, working his shift.

"Wow, Ethan actually has some game," commented Kira, before asking in mock-seriousness, "You don't think he was hit by some 'personality-altering meteor' again, do you?"

"Nah," said Tommy, thinking that Ethan was showing his competitive side by choice this time.

"Hey, remember our first date? You decided to indulge in YOUR inner personality," commented Justin.

Unfortunately that ended with Conner scoring a goal, and they, minus Justin, were transported to a Comic Book dimension.

"Guys?" called out Justin to a now empty field. He quickly realized what was happening and ran to the Cyber Café to warn Trent and Hayley. DragonX was out of town, meeting with the Lightspeed Rangers, and General McKnight to check up on the Ranger Program that their end.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Comic Book, Tommy was flashing back to his last adventure inside a Book, and it wasn't pleasant. He conveyed this to the others.

"No problem there, I don't want to miss anything," said Ethan, switching to FULL Comic Book Geek Mode.

(AN: NO offense to Comic Book readers, but Ethan does kinda have that type of geekiness to him. Just so you know: I don't mean to hurt any feelings about this.)

Soon Fridgia, the Comic Book monster of the episode, disturbed the quietness of the Comic Book World. The Dino Rangers were soon in the battle for their lives.

* * *

Anton was looking over a few business items on his desk when he noticed some of Trent's artwork. He was impressed at his adopted son's skill and decided to make a call to Carson's Publisher to set up a day for Trent to join Carson on a Comic Book. He made some deals and it was all set.

* * *

Trent was working his shift when Carson walked in. Carson handed him an advance copy of his newest comic, which happened to feature the Rangers and their demise. After Carson left, Trent decided to skim through it, turning to a random page. He found, to his horror, that it was about his teammates.

(Trent, we need your help!) shouted Tommy, though Trent didn't hear it. He DID however read that statement and was confused, and hoped that it wasn't true.

(AN: Sorry, buddy, it IS!)

"It's got Conner, Kira, and Ethan. This is unreal."

"Tommy's in there too," commented Hayley, feeling a bit freaked out by this broken law of science, "You didn't say anything to Carson, did you?"

"No!" said Trent; surprised that Hayley would think that.

"See how it ends."

"Not sure that I want to," said Trent, but unwillingly turns it to the end, only to find that it WAS the end, for the Rangers.

Justin ran in, and slowed to a stop next to them.

"Guys… Tommy and… others trapped…" gasped Justin, "They're in the comic book."  
"Would this be it?" asked Trent, wanting to be wrong for once about these things.

"Unfortunately."

"Why them and not me?"

"Why not? The Power Rangers are strongest as a team. Without one or more teammates, the others can't summon their full Power and can easily be overwhelmed." This referring to many-a-battle where it took the FULL team to defeat a monster.

(AN: I don't know why that is, other than to promote teamwork, but some, if not most, of those monster fights could've been won without the full team.)

Trent decided to head out to find Carson and get an explanation for all this.

"Havoc hasn't attacked in a while, I'm going to check things out at the base," said Justin.

He left for Tommy's house to see if Havoc will decide to launch an attack of his own.

* * *

Things weren't looking good; Fridgia stopped the Rangers from going Triassic and was still beating them pretty badly.

* * *

Trent didn't REALLY want to do it, but he hoped DragonX and Tommy would forgive him for showing Carson he was the WDR. He convinced Carson to give him the pen that Elsa gave Carson. He drew himself right in the action and was transported to the Comic Book Dimension.

* * *

Justin just got to the computers to find that Havoc launched an attack on Mariner Bay, but was stopped by the combined forces of DragonX and the Lightspeed Rangers, though DragonX was put down as the Pyro Dragon Ranger.

* * *

Trent showed up in the Comic Book Dimension and turned the tide of battle with the FULL Super Dino Rangers. Conner suggested using the Dino Gems Power to defeat Fridgia and it worked. The Dino Rangers were returned to their Dimension, but Fridgia followed. Conner Battlyzed and defeated Fridgia once and for all. Carson gave the pen to Trent to be destroyed.

"**I've got this one, Brachio,**" said Drago to his weapon counterpart.

"**Go for it, my friend,**" agreed Brachio.

Trent used Drago's Laser and destroyed the pen for good.

Elsa's life was now at risk since Mesogog's patience was getting thin. Havoc just enjoyed watching the spectacle, all the while planning HIS betrayal to Mesogog. He would ALSO need to sneak Lothor out of Mesogog's Lab.

* * *

While Trent was with Carson, Justin was outside the Café. He paid a local kid to make fun of Cassidy by pretending his bike was stolen. To make it look good, Justin offered to borrow it for a while; the kid didn't refuse since he was making some cash.

* * *

"Well, it's time for things to wind down," said DragonX to no one in particular.

It was a few weeks later and DragonX knew that these next few weeks were to be the harshest ones. Time's winding down and the Final Battles are approaching. He contacted Cam to be on standby with the Ninja Rangers in case Havoc broke Lothor out.

* * *

Ethan and Devin were playing Dragon Wars (similar to Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game) and Ethan just pulled the Ruby Dragon, not realizing it was in his deck beforehand. Kira and Cassidy actually agreed on it being stupid for them to play Dragon Wars, let alone on School Grounds. Elsa/Randall came by and retrieved the cards, as per school rules. Ethan actually tried the compliment maneuver as Conner did back in the beginning of the year. Randall shot him down by reminding him that Conner tried and failed with that, so he couldn't do any better. (Randall isn't so wrapped up in her beautiful looks, and is evil for now, so she never falls for such a lame trick) Randall didn't have a sense of compassion at that point either so that trick didn't work.

"But, he just got the Ruby Dragon Card!" said a breathless Devin from awe of that card.

"OOHH, WELL YOU KEEP THEM THEN," said Randall with (false) enthusiasm. That got the boys going, thinking that they had convinced the inconvincible, before, "No, hand them over," she said it with no room for argument.

They reluctantly handed the cards over and left for class.

* * *

Randall hid away the card until school was almost over. Unfortunately, Tommy walked in right when she changed from Randall to Elsa.

"I _knew_ there was something I didn't like about you," said Tommy, announcing his presence.

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," said Elsa, not bothering to deny anything.

"I have to give you credit, we should've seen it. Well, looks like it's all over, _Ms. Randall_," said Tommy, wanting things to be easy for once and have her surrender.

"It's a shame, Tommy; we could've had something," tried Elsa, thinking Tommy could still like her.

(As IF.)

"Dream on, I already have a girlfriend, and your not anywhere in her league," said Tommy, confirming that Kimberly Hart was his girlfriend. The downer was that she was on the other side of the country at the moment.

A fight broke out until Elsa forced Tommy to the ground. She returned to her Randall form and walked out the door. Tommy contacted Ethan and told him the news before following her.

Outside, Tommy confronted Randall, and it led to a fight that most of the school watched. This, however, included the Rangers.

"Don't you think Dr. O's going a _little_ over the top trying to get Ethan's card back?" asked Kira to the Rangers in general.

"I don't know, maybe he knows something we don't," replied Trent, knowing that Tommy figured Elsa out.

"Like what?" questioned Conner.

"I don't know, there must be a reason he's fighting her," said Trent, trying to cover the fact that he knew about Elsa/Randall since he was on their side.

"What is Dr. O doing? He is SO going to get fired!" said Conner, still not getting the picture.

"It's Elsa," said Ethan, joining them.

"Who?" asked Conner.

"Randall?" asked Kira.

Randall jumped back from Tommy, knowing lost causes when she sees them. She turns into her Elsa form.

"You fight well for a 'Science Teacher'," said Elsa.

"You're not bad for a 'Principal'," countered Tommy.

"FORMER Principal. Tell the School Board: I resign," announced Elsa before disappearing in an invisiportal.

"WAIT," shouted Ethan, before moaning, "Oh, don't go!"

"'Don't go'!?" asked Conner, skeptically, "Are you kidding?"

"She HAS the Ruby Dragon card," reminded Ethan.

(Time Change)

After the commotion calmed down, the Rangers returned to get their stuff they were taking home before leaving the school for the day.

"I can't believe we didn't work it out! They looked exactly the same, except one has glasses," said Conner, still not believing they could be so stupid.

Ethan reminded him of Superman/Clark Kent having the same disguise and nobody realizing it.

(AN: I have no idea how long Clark Kent kept that going, and I'm not going to find out.)

Ethan went on about his search for the Ruby Dragon Card.

"Hey, maybe I could do something about it?" suggested Trent, remembering that he could sneak into Mesogog's lab.

"Like what?" asked Conner.

"I don't know, just leave it to me," said Trent, before heading on his own way.

* * *

Trent got home, only to find DragonX waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Trent, innocently.

"You can't take Elsa AND Havoc, so I'm evening the playing field," responded DragonX.

"Well then, let's go."

They headed through the portal only to find Havoc waiting for them.

"Ah, Trent, you may go ahead. MY business is with DragonX," said Havoc, letting the WDR go by without a fight. DragonX and Havoc fought long enough for Elsa to create the Ruby Dragon monster. DragonX retreated back to the Mercer house and Havoc let him escape. This wasn't a real battle, and Havoc was fine with that. They would have a REAL battle soon enough.

* * *

Elsa was getting the Ruby Dragon card ready for the Geno Randomizer. Trent interfered and fought Elsa, but was knocked back into the machine that activated the Geno Randomizer. The Ruby Dragon came out and blasted Trent, as per orders of Elsa. They left Trent unconscious while they attacked the other Rangers.

* * *

DragonX watched Trent's battle with the Ruby Dragon from afar. He continued watching while Elsa and T-drones showed up and it turned into an all-out brawl. Conner used the Battlyzer to destroy the T-drones and sent Elsa and the Ruby Dragon into retreat. He headed back to base to defend Trent.

* * *

The Rangers wanted to know why Trent was hiding something, and only DragonX and Justin knew what it was.

"I found an invisiportal and it took me straight there," explained Trent.

"You know," announced DragonX, getting everyone but Justin's attention, "Trent WAS on their side for awhile, so he would be able to find where an invisiportal would be better than any of us can, so you can't really blame him for taking that chance."

The Rangers knew that was true and left it at that.

* * *

While the Dino Rangers were battling the Ruby Dragon, Justin and DragonX battled Havoc to prevent him from taking advantage of the Rangers' distraction. DragonX and Justin left after seeing the Ruby Dragon destroyed. They headed to the Mercer house to speak with Anton and Trent.

* * *

Anton returned to his house with the Ruby Dragon in his pocket. His plan was to return the Ruby Dragon Card discreetly so that Elsa couldn't use it again. When he got there, he found his son, DragonX, and Justin waiting for him.

"Thought you could use some company," said DragonX, greeting the businessman.

"Thanks," said Anton.

* * *

Unfortunately, this didn't change the fact that the Rangers found out about Mercer's secret, and thus Trent's. They headed back to Tommy's house to have a _serious_ discussion with Trent. Tommy was going to have to talk with DragonX and Justin as well.

* * *

Mesogog had done it. He found a way to separate himself from Anton Mercer. Havoc interfered with his punishment to Elsa, saying that she may still have some use to him (as in Mesogog). Mesogog took the formula and Anton was separated from him. The T-drones took Anton to a lower chamber for imprisonment.

* * *

The Rangers were discussing about Trent's 'betrayal' and Tommy actually suggested that Trent give up being a Ranger. He couldn't do the same to DragonX or Justin because Justin wasn't apart of the Team, and DragonX was a Lone Ranger that had his own way of doing things.

(AN: I know this is a Flashback Episode for the most part, and I'm going to skip over it all, because I don't feel like writing all of that. Refer to earlier Chapters or the REAL episode itself if you want to see flashbacks.)  
They were STILL having some difficulty deciding whether or not to take away his powers (as if they could). DragonX decided interfering before things got worse.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about me?" started DragonX, getting their attention, "I'm the one who's been keeping secrets from day 1, and that hasn't stopped you from trusting me."

"And let's not forget me, who has been keeping secrets nearly as long as DragonX has. We've both known about Elsa and Mesogog for awhile now, DragonX more than me, but you get the idea."

"Yeah, but DragonX is a lone Ranger, someone who isn't usually apart of a team and fights his own way. You, Justin, are a Turbo Ranger. I may have been leader back then, but your still the only one with access to that power alone and I can't say anything," corrected Tommy, knowing his place with Justin and DragonX.

"It's time, Rangers," said DragonX, addressing Conner, Ethan, and Kira, "Does Trent stay, or does he lose his Ranger Power?"

DragonX conveniently leaving out the fact that Trent would still have his Civilian Power, something only Justin and Tommy noticed.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for some, Ugly Monster attacks the City. The Dino Rangers went to battle him, Trent proving himself to Conner and the others about his faithfulness to the team.

* * *

While Mesogog was busy watching the fight, and reveling in his newfound power, he failed to notice Havoc sneaking out Lothor in his imprisonment, and leaving the Island to Lothor's most recent base. He decided to release Lothor when the Rangers found a way to attack Mesogog's fortress directly.

* * *

DragonX was speaking with Cam again, informing him to be ready. He sensed that Lothor had been moved from Mesogog's lab and was getting the Ninja Rangers ready for another battle with Lothor. He knew that since Prom was next week, he contacted Kim to get her ready to travel here. Her coach gave her a week off for all her hard work over the last few months and was proud of her. She had started packing and was getting on a flight in a few days to head here.

* * *

Justin was hanging with Conner and Ethan. They were talking about the Prom and who was doing what. Kira walked over and Conner asked her if she was going with anyone, and by 'anyone' he meant Justin.

"Technically, I'm going with Justin, but he's just going to meet me there," informed Kira, not wanting to reveal that she and her band were special guests for entertainment.

"That's unusual, since normally the guy is supposed to pick up the girl at the girl's house," said Conner, considering he's had experience with dating before.

"Well, since when have we ever been 'normal'," said Justin, using air-quotes when saying normal.

"Good point."

Devin walked up and asked to speak with Conner for advise on asking Cassidy out. (Without actually saying her name.)

(AN: Just so you know, Karura, Cassidy IS getting nicer, but has only one step left before she's completed her transformation.)

* * *

Hayley, who had been away working on her new weapon that could destroy Mesogog's lab, was informing Tommy of the update. They were planning to attack Mesogog's lab directly in a chance to destroy him for good.

* * *

Mesogog took Elsa's power away from her, returning her to her human form and transporting her to the city without most of her memories for the time being. Trent showed up and demanded where his father was and to release him. He struck a deal with Mesogog to bring the Dino Gems in return for freeing Anton. Trent neglected to mention that he would activate the Invisiportal Network to open an invisiportal for the Rangers to get to the Island and destroy Mesogog's lab, even, if not especially, WHEN Mesogog would betray him. The deal was made and they only trusted each other because they couldn't guarantee on the other's promise.

(If you can understand that statement, then you're good at conundrums.)

* * *

Zeltrax kidnapped Elsa (who is human now) and took her to an abandoned warehouse. Tommy's alarms caught this and he informed the other Rangers where to go, before heading out there himself.

* * *

Ethan was making a fast friend (and maybe more) with a girl from school, who was like him in her group of friends. Ethan's morpher went off and he had to leave, the girl would save his place for him. He left the line to get someplace alone. Tommy told him to meet him and the team where Zeltrax was. He rushed off not knowing that Devin had been camouflaged enough for Ethan to not notice him. Devin followed Ethan to see what this was all about.

* * *

Devin finished recording the battle with Zeltrax and _knew_ that he had leverage in asking Cassidy to the Prom. He raced off to find Cassidy not noticing Justin and DragonX watching him go. They had been watching the battle and decided not to interfere with Zeltrax's plan. They decided to meet the Rangers back at the base.

* * *

After Trent left for the Lab, Elsa was remembering her time as Mesogog's evil henchwoman.

"We'll stay here, you guys head to Mesogog's Lab and shut him down for good," said Justin, not wanting Elsa to be alone.

(Time Change)

Havoc decided to join Zeltrax in attacking Tommy's base, keeping Justin and DragonX at bay while Zeltrax practically destroy the basement and kidnap Elsa back. Havoc knocked out DragonX and Justin, leaving them in the rubble and heading back to Lothor's base instead of staying with Zeltrax.

* * *

When Havoc got back to the cave, he released Lothor.

"It's about time, I nearly got a cramp in there," said Lothor, stretching his muscles to prove it.

"Well, I had to wait until Mesogog had no time to notice it was missing before the Rangers destroyed the Lab. So, you still up for that alliance?" asked Havoc.

"Well, since Mesogog will be kind enough to keep the Dino Rangers occupied, and the Ninja Rangers are without power; I could team up with you and defeat that pesky DragonX once and for all."

"Justin will be the icing on **that** cake."

They both laughed evilly before they got their arsenal ready. Havoc activating his weapon he had constructed for weeks on end to disable the Ninja's Powers, even IF they got them back. (Which they did.)

* * *

The Rangers made it off the island safely, but they thought Anton and Trent didn't.

"It's not like they're going fall from the sky and land right in front of us," said Ethan, before looking up expectantly. The others looked at him like he was crazy. Tommy and Conner knew he was trying the same trick when Kira fell from an invisiportal and landed on Tommy's jeep.

"Were you knocked on the HEAD or something!?" asked Kira, who thought Ethan was crazier than Tommy and Conner did.

"Hey, it worked last time, didn't it?" countered Ethan.

JUST to prove Ethan right, an invisiportal opened up and Anton and Trent appeared, mostly unharmed.

"See," said Ethan, with a look that said 'uh-huh, I'm good'.

Trent revealed the Dino Gems so they could still be Rangers when Zeltrax returned.

* * *

The Rangers got back to Base, only to find it destroyed.

"JUSTIN!" cried out Kira, searching for her boyfriend.

"over here," came a voice from some rubble.

Kira and the others rushed over and began clearing the rubble, revealing DragonX and Justin. They weren't too badly hurt, but it would be some time before they could fight again.

"We're fine. It's Elsa we need to worry about," said DragonX, reminding them of the situation at hand.

"Go without us, we just need to rest before our next battle," said Justin.

The other Rangers headed out to battle Zeltrax for the final time. DragonX went over to the computer and inputted a code that would counteract Havoc's machine that disabled the Ninja Rangers' Powers.

* * *

Cassidy has had better days, but since she wanted to keep her job, she was literally trying to pull out her hair to think of a way to expose the Rangers. She met Devin at the Cyber Café, and was surprised that Devin was asking her to Prom. The catch: Devin had a video showing the Rangers' True Identities. Cassidy was pleased that she could keep her job if they showed this to Mr. Cormier at the station, but upon realizing the depths of the matter with exactly WHO the Rangers were, decided to NOT turn the tape in. They headed out to watch (and record) the final battles of the Power Rangers and decided to head to Prom afterwards.

(AN: I think that covers most of their part for the final episode. Now, on to the REAL matter.)

* * *

While the Dino Rangers were battling Zeltrax and Mesogog, DragonX and Justin were heading out to intercept Havoc and Lothor from attacking the Wind Academy (again). The Ninja Rangers were battling alongside all the students against Pirahnatrons and Kelzaks, regular and furies. The Rangers hadn't morphed yet to lure Lothor into a false sense of security. When Havoc and Lothor showed up, the Rangers left to confront them, DragonX and Justin popping in to join them.

"You can't defeat us. You're powers are gone, they were only good for one fight and you used them up already," said a cocky Lothor.

"You're mine, DragonX. You can't defeat me all by yourself. Not even with Justin can you beat us," said Havoc, just as cocky.

"We'll see about that," said DragonX, with seriousness that got the Villains attention.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Shane, taking leadership once more.

"READY!" came the reply.

Shane/Tori/Dustin: Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!

Hunter/Blake: Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!

Cam: Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!

DragonX: Fire Storm! Dino Power!

Everyone: HA!

Everyone but Justin was morphed. This surprised Havoc and Lothor for a few seconds before realizing that DragonX would have something to counteract Havoc's plan.

"I guess it's my turn," he said.

Justin: SHIFT INTO TURBO! MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!!

The Ninja Rangers, Justin, and DragonX were ready to battle Lothor and Havoc to the bitter end. The Heroes and Villains stood in a face off for a few seconds before everyone charged into battle.

* * *

Kim left the Airport, having to take the taxi this time, as Justin was in a FINAL battle, and Storm Blaster was there helping him.

* * *

Havoc was keeping up with DragonX and Justin this time, even when DragonX went Super Dino Mode. The same was with Lothor and the Ninja Rangers. The Villains blasted the Rangers back into a wall of the School, taking it with them.

"There's only one way we're going to defeat them," said DragonX.

"What's that?" asked Shane, who was getting tired of fighting Lothor once more.

"We need to hit them with everything we got! AND I think I have just the thing to tip the scale in our favor," said DragonX, knowing that if this failed, Lothor and Havoc could very well destroy them.

"STORM BLASTER!!" shouted Justin, calling his trusty vehicle. "DragonX's right. I'll box them in; you guys will need finish them."

Justin hopped into Storm Blaster's trunk space.

Justin: TURBO RAM CANNON, COMBINE WITH TRUBINE LASER!

Justin formed the Turbo Ram Cannon, and linked it to the rear of the Turbine Laser and mounted the SUPER Cannon onto Storm Blaster.

"Guys, it's time to combine ALL of our weapons," said DragonX.

"How do we do that?" asked Blake.

"Form the Thunderstorm Cannon, and I'll do the rest," said DragonX.

Ninja Rangers: THUNDERSTORM CANNON!

"Cam, place your sword on top of the Cannon," ordered DragonX. Cam did as told and was surprised that it connected easily, "Pyro Dragon Blaster! COMBINE!"

DragonX hooked on the Pyro Dragon Blaster to the front of the Thunderstorm Cannon, forming the Samurai-Fire-Thunderstorm Cannon. DragonX took up the shotgun position, with Blake and Hunter on one side behind him, and Tori and Shane behind him on the other side. Cam held the Cannon on the same side as the Thunder Rangers and Dustin was on Cam's opposite side.

"ULTRACANNON! FIRE!" shouted the Ninja Rangers and DragonX.

"TURBO RAM CANNON/TURBINE LASER COMBO! FINAL SHOT!!" shouted Justin from his place on Storm Blaster.

Havoc was able to escape a direct hit, but got severely damaged in the blast. He got up and recovered by taking energy from the destroyed Lothor.

"I'm still here! You have nothing left," he announced.

The Ninja Rangers and Justin were drained of Energy since they put the majority of it into that last shot. DragonX separated the Ninja weapons and took his sword in saber mode to battle Havoc one-on-one to the finish. Havoc brought out an improved version of his sword and they started their duel.

(Time Change)

About 20 minutes later, Havoc and DragonX were STILL at it, not one giving up or getting advantage. Havoc had an extra Pirahnatron hidden away to attack DragonX from behind, but Justin destroyed the minion before it could accomplish its task.

"DragonX, finish him, for good this time," said Justin, before falling to the ground, out of energy from Havoc's sneak attack at him while DragonX was distracted.

"You'll pay for this!" said DragonX.

Dx: SUPER DINO MODE!

DragonX, fueled by adrenaline and some rage from the unprovoked attack, DragonX quickly made mincemeat out of Havoc before he knew what hit him.

Dx: Pyro Dragon Blaster, FULL POWER BLAST!

DragonX destroyed Havoc into pieces that could probably NEVER be found. DragonX fell to his knees, de-morphed from the power drain.

"You okay man," asked Shane, extending his hand to help DragonX up.

"I'll be fine, my Gem's power will be restored soon and I'll head to KO-35 to be at Headquarters for the Ranger Program.

"Justin, you alright," said Dustin, helping his twin to his feet.

"Yeah, I've had worse," said Justin, telling the truth since his final battle as a kid.

"We'll meet the other Rangers at the Prom in 2 days," said DragonX. This didn't really mess up Justin's plans, since he and Kira decided to meet at the Prom.

* * *

Tommy walked into his house after the final battle, the Dino Gems in their box to be transported to KO-35 for safekeeping. He was surprised to see Kimberly Hart there, waiting for him.

"It's about time you got here, I wasn't sure if my body was going to handle all the blows you took from Mesogog in that last battle," said Kim.

"Well, the final battles DO take it out of you," countered Tommy, trying to play it cool.

"Now, I think there's something to be done that we couldn't do last time due to certain complications," said Kim, slyly.

"I believe we have MUCH to catch up on," said Tommy, taking Kim by the chin and bringing her in for a kiss.

(AN: Well, let's leave the lovebirds alone for now and skip to the other Rangers.)

* * *

It was the next day and Conner and Ethan had changed their minds about what they're doing for Prom. Conner asked Krista, since he realized that he could be himself without looking like a jerk with her, and he also realized he loved her. Ethan and his friend decided to get tickets for a different night and decided to go to Prom together.

Kira, on the other hand, was with her band practicing for some long hours before calling it a day and deciding to meet at Prom for their number(s). Trent decided to talk with his dad about his art career and they made a few calls and Trent decided to head to Art School in the fall.

* * *

It was finally here, Prom Night. Many things happen on this night, but nothing was like the Prom at Reefside High.

Cassidy and Hayley thanked each other for what they did (Cassidy turning over the scoop of a lifetime to Tommy, and Hayley for helping out with decorations).

Conner found Ethan, playing a game (which didn't surprise him) and introduced each other to their dates. Ethan downplayed the Ranger part when telling Angela about Conner.

"Where're your friends, Kira and Justin, I wanted to meet them as well," asked Angela, Ethan's prom date.

"I haven't seen them," said Ethan.

"Maybe they're not coming, since they said they were meeting here, they probably decided to skip instead," suggested Conner.

"Hey guys," said Trent, from the floor above.

"Now, I may be late, but Kira and I wouldn't miss this for the world," said Justin, before turning to Angela, "Nice to meet you as well."

"Hey Trent, Justin," said Ethan.

"So Trent, what's next for you," asked Tommy, wondering where his 'protégé' was heading to next.

"Actually, I'm really excited. I'm heading to Art School in the fall," answered Trent.

"Yeah, you okay with that Anton?" asked Tommy, turning to his old friend and business partner.

"Couldn't be happier," declared Anton, before asking "How 'bout you, Tommy? What's next for the 'man who's done it all?"

"I was thinking of staying here, teaching, living the quiet life," answered Tommy, knowing he's found the right job for now.

"That's to say that we won't be having anymore 'surprises' in life," said Kim, who was there as Tommy's date. She said this in reference to just how 'quiet' Tommy's life has been since moving to Angel Grove.

"You sure about that?" asked a Human Elsa Randall, who was taking her place again as school Principal.

"I think she'll be brilliant," confirmed Tommy, knowing that he could trust her more than ever now.

"I was wondering if the new Principal would save a dance for an old friend," asked Anton, trying to keep his cool, but not exactly succeeding.

"I'd be honored," said Elsa. She took his hand and they headed downstairs for their dance.

"I gotta go," started Tommy.

"You outta here?" wondered Trent, checking his watch.

"He's got to introduce the band," informed Kim in Tommy's place as Tommy headed down to the stage.

(Time Change)

After the Prom, everyone said goodbye and headed their separate ways for now.

(Time Change)

A few weeks later was graduation and everyone graduated, even Cassidy and Conner. Conner had passed with a B average, and Cassidy had a B- average.

Justin decided to take Kira out for a Graduation date, which unfortunately turned into a group outing, paid by DragonX. They kept in touch over the summer, but were never able to get together due to jobs and volunteer work.

(Time Change)

(AN: Hey, I decided to add in the other DT SPD battle in this chapter.)

It was many months later that they were able to get together for the reunion at Reefside. Conner found Ethan as he entered and they were catching up. Conner was starting up a soccer program for kids to have a place to head to after school. Ethan was at Reefside Tech and was majoring in Computer Science. He was also going to intern with SPD the following summer. They found him through Reefside Tech and DragonX. Justin and Kira were walking in hand-in-hand, greeting Conner and Ethan. They headed towards Tommy Oliver's class when they were transported to the Future. DragonX was nearby and saw the whole thing. He decided to chill and wait for their return.

* * *

(Time Change)

Broodwing's wait wasn't very long as the Dino Rangers showed up a few seconds after his business partner activated the machine. To his dismay, Justin was brought as well.

"Broodwing, it's been awhile. I'd say about 20 years?" asked Justin, greeting Broodwing as if they were friends.

"Justin, to me – it's been 10 years, and your still a thorn in my side," said an outraged Broodwing.

The Dino Rangers grabbed their gems and everyone made their way outside.

* * *

DragonX of the future was heading towards Earth. He felt the spike in Dino Thunder Ranger Energy and knew it was time to battle once more.

* * *

Justin and the Dino Rangers were escaping through the city, their Dino Gems in place on their morphers. They made a wrong turn and were cornered.

"Guys, I think your gems have had enough time to re-molecularize your DNA. Let's show them how we do it, Old School style," said Justin, falling into the familiar role of Leader.

The former Rangers got back into the fight with their powers and defeated the Krybots in a few short minutes.

"They're robots!" exclaimed Ethan.

"They're the newest type of foot soldiers," informed Justin.

Broodwing blasted them before the conversation could progress any further.

"Who said you could escape from me?" asked Broodwing, sarcastically.

"We've escaped from a lot worse than you, buddy," countered Ethan, before realizing he said that wrong.

Broodwing summoned more Krybots and tried to convince the Dino Rangers to help him take over the galaxy. He OBVIOUSLY forgot that the Dino Rangers had no intention of turning to the dark side. (I know that's a Star Wars reference, but just go with it.)

"Dude, you have SERIOUS warped your brain since the last time we met, if you think Power Rangers, REAL ones, would join _you_," trash-talked Justin, knowing they would have to fight once more.

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice?" countered Broodwing.

"I'd say some friends in high places," said Justin, who smirked when he heard the SPD Rangers pull up.

The SPD Rangers quickly forced Broodwing to retreat before approaching the Dino Rangers and Justin.

"You guys alright?" asked Sky, before recognizing Justin, "What are you doing here, Sir? I thought you were on KO-35, visiting the Space Rangers."

"Well, you may be right about that, but I'm not the Justin from this time," informed Justin.

"I can get why Broodwing would be after Commander Justin, but innocent Civilians? That would be a new low, even for Broodwing," said Jack.

"You know these guys, Justin?" asked Kira.

"More importantly, you know that feaky batman wannabee?" asked Conner to Justin and the SPD Rangers.

"Hey, it's all in a day's work," said Jack, "We're the Power Rangers, I'm Jack Landers, the Red Ranger."

He showed them his morpher's badge, confirming what he said.

"You guys can't be the Power Rangers," said Conner, disbelievingly.

"Why not?" asked Z.

"Because _we're_ the Power Rangers," said Conner, the Dino Rangers showing their morphers as well.

"Well, guys, you've apparently forgotten about Tommy's Ranger Log. There are nearly 80 Rangers in existence," informed Justin, "Let's get to Delta Base, I'd like to have a word with Commander Cruger."

* * *

The SPD Rangers were showing the Dino Rangers around and led them and Justin to the Command Center. Commander Cruger and Kat Manx's appearance startled Conner when he saw them.

"Anubis, I trust you've been doing well," said Justin, as if he was greeting an old friend.

"Commander Justin, it's been awhile. I'd say 20 years since I've seen you like this," said Cruger.

"Kat, always a pleasure," said Justin, turning to greet Dr. Manx.

"Thank you sir. I'm proud to be of service to SPD," said Kat, showing respect to Justin.

"Okay, you want to fill us in here," asked Conner.

"I went to visit Wesley Collins and Eric Myers during the summer break. There I met Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger and Dr. Kat Manx here. I've been working with the Ranger Program since our final battle. I'm probably a Top Commander here on Earth," said Justin, trying to cover the forgotten story of SPD's journey into the past.

"That you are, Sir. We are pleased to see that you've been unharmed upon arriving in this time," said Cruger.

The Archive pulled up some highlight reels of the Dino Rangers' achievements.

"Ah, memories," said Conner, reminiscing along with the videos.

"BUT, you're time as Rangers has passed, for now. This is our fight against the Troobians and the sooner you return to your time, the better," said Sky, trying to be formal and NOT get them involved with the SPD battle.

"Hey, Broodwing brought us here for a reason. I say we teach him a lesson about messing with time," said Justin.

An alarm went off, alerting the Rangers to the Dragoul was in the quarry. The SPD Rangers went to battle it, leaving the Dino Rangers and Justin behind.

(Time Change)

The Rangers couldn't handle the number of Krybots that were overwhelming them. Cruger decided to join the fight. Soon afterwards Gruumm and Morgana decided to join in and turned the tables once more.

"Well, Gruumm is still as ugly as ever," said Justin. He turned to Kat, "I think it's time for a Dino Thunder Reunion. Kat, if you would be so kind," he said/ordered.

Kat restored the Dino Thunder morphers and the Dino Rangers and Justin headed off towards the battle.

* * *

The SPD Rangers were de-morphed and at Gruumm's mercy. Justin and the Dino Rangers showed up.

"Well, I never thought I would see you at this age again, Justin," said Gruumm, remembering the times Justin battled his forces in the past.

"Well, good to know some things haven't changed. You're still as ugly as ever, and I believe that would be a compliment," taunted Justin.

"This is NOT a good idea guys," said Jack to the Dino Rangers.

Everyone's attention was drawn upwards as DragonX jumped out of his SPD ship, landing in between the Rangers and Gruumm.

"COMMANDER DRAGONX!?" yelled Sky, wondering how many more would show up.

"Stand down, Red Ranger. It's time we joined forces," said DragonX, before turning his attention towards Gruumm, "I think it's about time I got in a fight. I haven't scrapped in awhile."

The Rangers lined up.

"Ready?" asked DragonX to the Rangers.

"READY!!" came the reply, as always.

Justin: SHIFT INTO TURBO!

Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder!

Dx: Fire Storm!

SPD Rangers: SPD! EMERGENCY!

Gruumm decided to try and sneak an attack in as they morphed, but it failed.

Justin: MOUNTAIN BLASTER – TURBO POWER!

Dino Rangers: POWER UP!

Dx: DINO POWER!

Dino Rangers/Dx: SUPER DINO MODE!

SPD Rangers (minus Cruger): SWAT MODE!

"Let's take them down, RANGER STYLE!" shouted DragonX, rallying the Ranger to fight even harder.

(Time Change)

After the SPD Rangers went to help out Omega Ranger, the Dino Thunder Rangers formed the Z-Rex Blaster one final time and blasted Gruumm.

"I think you better go, unless you want **me** to fight you," suggested DragonX.

Gruumm took his advice since he didn't want to fight DragonX personally. DragonX hadn't lost a single step in his fighting style and was itching for another round. Gruumm created a dust cloud to cover his escape.

The SPD Rangers returned from defeating the Dragoul and Cruger thanked them all for their hard work today. DragonX joined them back at Delta Base.

* * *

The Dino Thunder Rangers wanted to stay and help fight, but the SPD Rangers told them of their accomplishments over the last 20 years and the Dino Thunder Rangers were ready to return home.

"Hey, DragonX. It was fun fighting by your side again. I'll miss you," said Justin, even though he would remember this battle.

"Don't forget, you're one of my main contacts on Earth during this time period. I'll see you on KO-35," said DragonX.

The Dino Rangers' memories were erased and they, and Justin, were sent back to the past.

* * *

(Time Change)

The DragonX in the past didn't have to wait more than 5 seconds before the Dino Rangers and Justin returned from the future, only Justin remembering the trip. DragonX joined them on their way downstairs.

"Sup guys, I've been waiting," said DragonX, announcing his presence.

"DragonX, it's good to see you again. How's everything in Silver Hills?" asked Justin, with a knowing look on his face that told DragonX everything about the trip to the future.

"It wasn't bad, Eric wanted a spar, but it turned into an hour long battle before we realized what had happened. SPD has asked me to tell you Ethan that they're looking forward for you to Intern with them this coming summer."

"I'll be there, count on it," said Ethan, in a way that made Justin wonder if he really DID forget the trip to the future.

"Why don't you guys head on inside and catch up with Tommy and Trent? They're waiting on you," suggested DragonX, wanting to talk with Justin alone.

"Sure," said Conner, and he, Ethan, and Kira, headed inside.

DragonX and Justin found a quiet place to talk.

"I know what you're thinking, and Ethan doesn't really remember the trip, just that he helps SPD. He's just eager to develop software," said DragonX.

"Yeah, but that's 2 battles now that I have to keep secret for 20 years," said a sad Justin.

"Hey, I've had to keep secrets my entire life, and THAT'S a long time."

DragonX and Justin joined the Rangers and everyone was catching up on old times, and new. Tommy and Kim were due to be parents within the year, and they've been married for less than a year. Everything was great and DragonX only had to worry about one more battle that Dino Thunder has a hand in, and that will be in 2 years with the Operation Overdrive Rangers.

(Story End)

Well, it's finally done.

Dx: What are you talking about?

Justin: Yeah, there's one more chapter to finish.

Kira: I still have a fight to participate in.

RDF1: I know, but this is the FINAL chapter for the Dino Thunder Timeline.

Dx: Yeah, I'll just get ready for that battle.

DragonX leaves for his room.

Justin: Kira, let's get back before the others start making untrue rumors.

Kira: Right. Later RDF1.

Kira and Justin head back for PR Dimension.

RDF1: What's left?

Drago: Well, there's always us.

Warrior: We DID say we'd see you after the Chapter was finished.

RDF1: Thanks guys. You're good friends.

Drago: WELL, since we ARE apart of you, I guess that would have to count for SOMETHING.

Warrior: Yep, let's get going Drago. I'm itching for a fight myself and DragonX has agreed to let us beat up on the D-Reaper outside of time.

Drago: I'm so there.

Drago and Warrior leave.

RDF1: I DIDN'T AUTHORIZE THAT!!

RedDragonForce 1 follows Warrior and Drago to beat up DragonX for allowing this event to happen.

R&R Please. I'll have the Operation Overdrive Chapter up soon.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
